Crossover karaoke
by dustinhogan83
Summary: Just as the title implies. A karaoke party hosted by SparkFlameHero1. Most of the characters in my stories will be in this.
1. Happy Halloween

Dustin: "Hello everyone."

Sparky: "Yes. Welcome. Judging by the story's title, you can already cues what this is"

Kibbles, Nega Dustin, Julie, Bella,Kevin, Gwen, Fenika, Taiyou, Karen, Emille, Erena and Ovi walked in.

Kevin: "So what's this about now."

Dustin: "This is the Dustin 10 Universe Karaoke Party."

Gwen: "Karaoke? Really?"

Ben: "Sweet."

Erena: "Sweet! Never been to a karaoke before."

Sparky: "You see, we have you guys here to participate in to singing a song chosen by our lovely audience here." Sparky said pointing to the fourth wall as everyone looked.

Ovi: "Wow. What a crowd!"

Bella: "But it won't be just us getting all the fun."

Kibbles: "What are you talking about?"

Sparky then snapped his fingered as several blue portals came out of nowhere. And from them came a bunch of people.

The first group consisted of Sasha, Mafuyu, Teresa, Tomo, Katha, Hana, Miyuri, Eva Silver, Jita, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Sister Wilma Olja, Maria the Wolf, Lilith the Bat, Rachel Tsujidô, Silvia Hart Mutsumi Sendou, Tiana Fujiomi, Gloria Hart, Denna the Hedgehog, Henia the Fox, Shizuka Kyouno, Eva-X, Eva-Y, Eva-Z, Chichi Kyonyu, Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba,Serena Vasilisa, Lulu Shizaki, Ayame Satsuki,Busty the Rabbit, Eva-S Yuri, Astarte and Shinichiro from Dustin 10: Hero of Stigmata.

The second groups consisted of Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk , Aria Blaze, Celestia, Luna, Queen Chrysalis Gleaming Shield, Princess Cadence, Shinning Armor, Gilda, Princess Ember, Derpy Hooves, Tempest Shadow aka Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Gloriosa Daisy, Spruce Timberwood, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Lady Tirek, Fleur de Lis, Starlight Glimmer, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz, Surprise, Sci-Twi Queen Umbra and the human versions of Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy Rainbow Dash and Applejack from Dustin 10: Hero of Equestrian.

The third groups consisted of Steven, Connie, Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jet, Citrine, Peridot, Lapis, Azurite, Onyx, Jasper, Bismuth Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond and White Diamond along with Yellow, Blue and White pearl from Crystal Clear.

The fourth group consisted of Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Vanessa, Odion, Kaiba, Mokuba, Cedric and Roland from the Dustin's Journey series.

And the fifth group consisted of Ryuko, Satsuki, Ragyo, Nui, Soichiro, Non on, Inumata, Sanaegama and Gamagoori from Kill la Phoenix.

The sixth group consisted of Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., Bokomon, Neemon, Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Loweemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, Merxurymon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Beelzemon, Lilithmon, Lucrecemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimkn from Legendary Frontier.

And the final group consists of Mamori Tokonome, Momoka Sagara, Mirei Shikishima, Akira Hiragi, Charlotte Scherzen, Kasumi Shigure, Ichigo Hakushuichi, Saejima Kibami, Lady J, Meifon Sakura, Kouzuki Momoko, Miyasato Aoi, Rain Hasumi, Torino Kazami from Dustin 10: Valkyrie Drive Omni

Joey: "Wow. So this is Sparky's place huh?"

Ryuko: "Tell me about it! Its huge!"

Tristan: "Uh, am I actually seeing three giant women or is that just me?" Tristan said as everyone else looked to see White Diamond, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond.

Yugi: "Uhhh…."

Momoka: "I think I'm seeing a big pink rabbit as well." Momoka looked at Cherubimon.

Sparky: "Ahem. Everyone calm down. You all know why you're here correct?"

Mai: "Yeah! Karaoke party. We all haven't forgotten."

Garnet: "This should be much fun."

Nui: "You can say that again."

Sasha: "So. Are we having the karaoke thing here?" Sparky then chuckled.

Sparky: "Oh no. Not here." Sparky said as he snapped his fingers and in a flash of blue light, they teleported to the house of mouse. Only the place was different and had some Halloween decorations. There was a massive crowd at many tables dresin many Halloween costumes.

Dustin: "No way! Mickey's house of mouse. I remember watching this show as a kid."

Nega Dustin: "I see you got the place rebuilt."

Sparky: "Yeah! After the place shut down I managed to buy the place. As well as add my own personal touches to it."

Ragyo: "The décor is truly awe inspiring I must say."

White Diamond: "Indeed. And I thought my place back on Home world looked extravagant. "

Sparky: "Now. Before anything else, let me ask you guys one question. Do you know what day it is?"

Nega Dustin: "Duh! October 31. Halloween!"

Fenika: "Yes! My favorite time of the year."

Kaiba: "Only you would find enjoyment of such a holiday!"

Téa: "Why did Kaiba and Cedric come here again? I don't mind Mokuba but why these two goons?"

Sparky: "Now, now everyone let's of get nasty already. Anyway here are some ground rules. We will sing three songs per chapter. The song cannot be any dirty songs for obvious reasons." Sparky points to Steven and Connie.

Sparky: "Now as previously stated the audience will pick a song for as to sing most of the time, though there will be some occasions that we choose a song for any occasion. And since today is Halloween, how about we go with three song best suited for the holiday. Any suggestions?"

Téa: "Monster mash!"

Ryuko: "Oh god no! Not that! Monster by Skillet!"

Pearl: "Such vulgar music for my tastes."

Steve: "How about thriller?"

Dustin: "Oh yeah! I like your style Steven."

Sparky: "Sold! First song will be Thriller by Michael Jackson!" A large screen appeared on the stage along with two massive speakers on both sides of the stage.

Sparky: "Dustin? Would you care to go first?"

Dustin: "Aww heck yeah baby!" Dustin then ran up to the stage as everyone else took a seat.

Kaiba: "I never really got to hear this fool sing."

Joey: "Trust me! He's probably better than you would. I never even heard you sing up on stage."

Kibbles: "Plus he knows how to cut a rug."

Ben: "Its true. He's the dancer out of all of us."

Tomo: "Looks like he's about to start."

The lights dimmed down as the screen lit up and a blue Omnitrix symbol appeared on it.

Sparky: "Alright Dust. Ready to rock?" Sparky said as he got an idea.

Dustin: "Not yet. I got an idea. Ultimatrix Extract Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, Frankensrike and Whampire. Code: 000-Materialize-0."

Ultimatrix: "Code accepted." In a flash of green light, all four Halloween styled aliens appeared.

Joey: "Woah!"

Mamori: "Talk about freaky."

Fenika: "Looks like he brought out the fearsome five."

Nonon: "Fearsome five? Really?"

Satsuki: "It suits those five."

Sunset Shimmer: "An alien ghost, werewolf, mummy, Frankenstein monster and vampire. Good choice for a chorus."

Sparky: "Indeed. Ready now?"

Dustin: "Yep! Spin it!"

Sparky: "All right! Begin!"

As the music began I began to tap my foot as I held my mike.

Dustin: It's close to midnight

Something evil's lurking from the dark

Blitzwolfer: Under the moonlight

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

Dustin and Blitzwolfer: You try to scream

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze

As horror looks you right between your eyes

You're paralyzed

Ghostfreak: 'Cause this is thriller

Thriller night

Dustin: And no one's gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

Frankenstrike: You know it's thriller

Thriller night

Blitzwolfer: You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight, yeah

As they sang the others were amazed.

Adagio: "Wow. Quite a performance so far."

Ryuko: "Totally beats the monster mash."

Taiyou: "That's my boy." Karen whistles as Erena records the thing on camera.

Snare-oh: You hear the door slam

And realize there's nowhere left to run

Ghostfreak: You feel the cold hand

And wonder if you'll ever see the sun

Snare-oh and Ghostfreak: You close your eyes

And hope that this is just imagination

Girl but all the while

You hear a creature creeping up behind

You're out of time

Whampire: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Snare-oh: There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

Blitzwolfer: Thriller, thriller night

Ghostfreak: You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Dustin: Night creatures call

And the dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time

They're open wide

This is the end of your life

Whampire: They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side

Frankenstrike: They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial

Whampire and Frankenstrike: Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah

All through the night

I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see

Dustin: That this is thriller, thriller night

Frankenstrike: 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Blitzwolfer: Thriller, thriller night

Frankenstrike: So let me hold you tight

And share a killer, thriller, chiller

Snare-oh: Thriller here tonight

Whampire: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Dustin: Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Ghostfreak: Thriller, thriller night

Blitzwolfer: So let me hold you tight

And share a killer, thriller

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Fenika: "Oh here come my favorite part.

Kibbles: "Woohoo!"

Dustin: "Take it away Ghostfreak!"

Ghostfreak: Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'all's neighborhood

Dustin: I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Ghostfreak: And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell

Dustin: I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Frankenstrike: Thriller, thriller

Blitzwolfer: I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Whampire: Thriller night, thriller

Snare-Oh: I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Dustin: Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Dustin, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer and Snare-oh: Thriller night, babe

Ghostfreak: The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grisly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller!

As ghostfreak finished the final line, the screen showed the face of Photoshop Flowery from Undertale

Screen: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the song came to a close everyone cheered.

Yugi: "Hey, alright! What a performance."

Ranamon: "I agree sugar. That definitely gave me chills."

Beelzemon: "And I thought Phamtomon were scary."

Dustin, Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, Frankenstrike and Whampire all took a bow.

Dustin: "Thank you all ladies and gentlemen. You've been a wonderful audience. Alright fellas, Tim to go back in."

Ghostfreak: "It was fun while it lasted."

Bliztzwolfer: "Agreed."

Dustin: "Ultimatrix, beam Ghostfreak, Blitzeolfer, Snare-oh, Frankenstrike and Whampire back in, Code: 000-Beam me up, Scotty-0." Dustin said as the five aliens reverted to green light and got zapped back into the Ultimatrix.

Sparky: "What a chilling performance. That's he song down two more to go. Who else?" Everyone was cheering to go next then Sparky chose who.

Sparky: "Bella? Care to take this one?"

Bella: "Oh yeah baby! And I got just the song." Bella ran to the stage and when she got there she pulled out four Duel Monsters cards from her pocket. And out from those cards came Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Summoned Skull.

Kaiba: "Youre kiding right?"

Joey: "Haven't seen those Looney Toons in a while."

Tomo: "I really like that Toon Dark Magician girl. So cute."

Ishizu: "Bella has quite the knack for carttons doesn't she?"

Sparky: "Alright Bells? What's the song your singing?"

Bella: "Isn't it obvious? Gospel of Dismay by DAGames."

Dustin: Bendy and the Ink Machine! Nice!"

Sparky: "Alright! Begin!"

As the music began to play she pulled out a top hat and a cane out of nowhere.

Ryuko: "What the…

Mirei: "How did…"

Sparky: "Carton physics. She's half toon."

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: You join the underground cabaret today

Bella: Well hey there tell me your name

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: You try to run and tell the world but you're stranded in a darkened cave

Bella: Oh Henry, we hate you the same

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: So listen up my friend, there's more that meets eye

You power up the studio and bring them to life

Now play the beat that trickles through the halls or else your life is nevermore

Don't worry chum- It's not the music that dies!

Now listen up!

Bella: Our life support machine

Was brought to life by remarkable hands

Forget about the hell we've seen

The time has come to revive our band

So bang the drums to a rhythm, captivating the beat

And press the keys on the piano, for the ritual, please

The song's alive with the night

With your help we'll revive

The Devil's advocate- is staring right through your lies!

Toon Dark Magician Girl: You're just retuning our old strings tonight...

Bella: I hope you turn on the light now!

Can I get an Amen in here?

Audience: "AMEN!"

Bella: You see the magic of art

It would tear you apart if you knew!

Can I get an Amen in here?

Audience: "AMEN!"

Bella: This magic is fueled by your heart

But the dreams in his eyes were untrue

He had bigger plans for the band

By demand, we came back to this darkened cell-

You're gonna break us out of this hell!

Kouzuki: "Wow! This is getting good."

Gloriosa: "Electro and swing. Nice mix if I do say so myself."

Bella: We've been stars since the rhythm days, but our instruments have all grown tired

And in the end our only dream was to dance, they took the dance away and we got retired

But that was long ago, we have a new change of face

We turned it up a couple notches, with a brand new pace

You think they all just erased us, betrayed us, enslaved us-

But the deed is done, and now we want to get out!

Now listen up!

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: Ain't it nice to be underground

With a good ol' friend like me?

Bella: A friend like me, yeah

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: So you notice that sign, we ain't lying

But sit down and take a seat

Bella: Take a seat

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: There's an exit for sure, but that's for shmucks

But a little bit of ink and a couple of bucks

We could reopen the curtains and show off the strut-

But for goodness sake, you gotta just believe!

Toon Dark Magician Girl: You're just retuning our old strings tonight...

Bella: I hope you turn on the light now!

Can I get an Amen in here?

Audience: "AMEN!"

Bella: You see the magic of art

It would tear you apart if you knew!

Can I get an Amen in here?

Audience: "AMEN!"

Bella: This magic is fueled by your heart

But the dreams in his eyes were untrue

He had bigger plans for the band

By demand, we came back to this darkened cell-

You're gonna break us out!

Toon Summoned Skull: Go to sleep

My little sheep

It's time to rest your head

Whether alive or dead

I am the keeper of the key that will set us all free

I bring the demon back to life

Bella: Bring the demon back to life

Toon Summoned Skull: There's a song I sing that shows us the light

Even in the lighter side of hell, we sing with delight

Play the notes that I require

This will please my desires-

You have given me the tools to restart this fire!

Bella: There's a twisted fate that controls us and betrays us

My friends have a death wish and all of this is him to blame!

Now we've brought him to his knees

Your only hope to escape this

Is to embrace this

We need your help to keep this demon at bay!

LET'S END THIS TODAY!

Bella: "You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry."

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: "Will you take their word or ours?"

Toon Dark Magician Girl: "Golly, I hope this works."

Toon Summoned Skull: "You turned on this machine, now you have to believe!"

Bella: Can I get an Amen in here?

Audience: "AMEN!"

Bella: You see the magic of art

It would tear you apart if you knew!

Can I get an Amen in here?

Audience: "AMEN!"

Bella: This magic is fueled by your heart

But the dreams in his eyes were untrue

He had bigger plans for the band

By demand, we came back to this world of grey-

Welcome to the Gospel of Dismay!

As the song came to a close the screen showed the face of ink demon bendy.

Screen: Welcome to the Gospel of Dismay!

As the song ended everyone cheered.

Cedric: "I'll admit. That wasn't so bad."

Kaiba: "Yeah. Not to shabby I guess. I still hate those comic freaks though."

Mokuba: "Awesome!"

Kevin: "Cool man."

Bella's our toons then vanished into clouds of pink smoke as Bella ran back to the audience.

Dustin: "Awesome there Bells."

Mai: "Agreed! Quite the show."

Bella: "You guys are making me blush."

Sparky: "Alright! Down to our last song for the chapter. Who want to finish this up?" Sparky looked around and looked to Mafuyu and Sasha.

Sparky: "How about you two? Care for a duet?" Sparky said as Sasha and Mafuyu looked away while blushing.

Mafuyu: "Well I don't now. What do you think Sasha?" Mafuyu asked the silver haired girl nodded.

Sasha: "If you want to that is." Sasha said as Mafuyu nodded.

Mafuyu: "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Sparky: "And what song do you pick."

Sasha: "Alluring Secret Black Vow."

Mafuyu: "A personal favorite of ours."

Sparky: "Alright then!"

Both girls ran to the stage as the screen showed a picture of a heart with a devil horn on one side and an angel wing and half a halo on the other.

Sparky: "Alright ladies! Ready?" both girls just nodde. "Begin!"

As the music played Sasha used her iron manipulation to create metallic angel wings on her back.

Dustin: "Whoah!"

Astarte: "Cool!"

White Diamond: "Talk about walking the razors edge."

Mafuyu: There was an angel

who had lost both her wings

Who devoted her life

to whatever the world may bring

Mafuyu and Sasha: She fell in love,

once long ago in the past

In the end she found out,

however, love just couldn't last

Katja: "Quite fitting for the two lovebirds."

Joey: "What! You mean…"

Hana: "Yep!"

Rain: "You have a problem with that?" Joey looked at the woman in question who glared at him through her shade as Lady J tried to calm her down.

Joey: "No. Not at all. I'm just shocked as all."

Garnet: "Easy now. We don't want any bloodshed during a performance."

Mafuyu: So heartbroken

the lost angel would have been

She wandered the town,

not knowing what to do

A girl came by,

the most beautiful she'd seen

With her eyes shining brightly

filled with life, so sweet

Mafuyu and Sasha: Their eyes both met

and it was like love at first sight

She never knew that a love like this

would feel so right

The two drew close,

they broke away the magic lock

and then she opened up Pandora's box

Mafuyu: What she wished she could find

was a fruit filled with vile,

Had she cared to look, she would find

it in their innocent smiles

A human with me,

I wonder, could it be?

Now all I have to do;

destroy it all for you

My heart and soul too

Mafuyu and Sasha: I'll just abandon

all the things I have now

Just as long as I'm able

to love you again somehow

Without a doubt I will give up my wings,

And I'll face all the evils

that our love will surely bring

Dustin: "Those two are really good."

Téa: "Yeah."

Mamori: "Its one of my favorite songs ever."

Sasha: A bride in black

at the sacred place of God

She saw a boy,

who she thought was really odd

And through his gaze,

she could see right through his lies

He was smiling even though

he had such mournful eyes

Mafuyu and Sasha: She froze in place,

as she was gazing at his face

Was she in love

or did she just miss a warm embrace

The two drew close,

then they gave into the lust within

And ran away to start their night of sin

Sasha: What they had in their hand was

a fruit of desire,

With their passion still set ablaze,

and burning bright like a fire

Are we finally free?

Is it true? Can it be?

Within this night of lust,

it's just the two of us

So love is a must

Mafuyu and Sasha: Fragments of time

that we have lost long ago

They will all link us,

back no matter what our love forgoes

Now what is left

is all the pain and regrets

But with you here with me,

I cannot help but just forget

Ahh~ All of the things we did wrong

Etched into our bodies

as permanent wounds as we carry on

The time has come,

the hour of judgement

Before she could act,

she was shot:

THE MAID IN BLACK!

The screen then showed a clock with a devil horn on on side and an angel wing and hale a halo on the other as a ticking sound was made.

Kevin: "Wow! So intense!"

Gwen: "Shush!"

Mafuyu: There was an angel

who had lost both her wings

From her lips, spilled the vow,

she was long ago supposed to sing

Saving her lover

from the black depths of hell

Was a feather she left behind

to bid her last farewell

But as she awoke again,

Sasha: I Love You...

Mafuyu: That's when she broke the spell…

Mafuyu and Sasha: There was an angel

who had lost both her wings

And a bride tainted black

whose eyes never stopped weeping

Even if we are to be punished and cursed

We shall keep our vow alive,

and hold it deep within

While embracing the painful truth

that we have wronged and sinned

'Til the fruits of our crimes

have rotten and we are redeemed

"'Til the next fateful meeting,

you will live on in my dreams…"

With the song done everyone cheered and clapped.

Blue Diamond: "Oh what a beautiful song. So tragic." Blue diamond said as her blue aura filed the room, causing Garnet, Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Jet, Citrine, Azurite, Lapis, Jasper, Yellow and Blue Pearl and Yellow Diamond sob as well. But White diamond and her Pearl simply calmed her blue sister down and the blue lights died down.

Miyuki: "What was that?"

Sparky: "Blue diamonds radiated pathokinesis. Or simply known as radiated emotion manipulation. Its one of Blue Diamonds many powers.

Charlotte: "Bit we never shed a tear."

Dustin: "Her powers only work on Gems like these ladies here."

Katja: "Then how come white Diamond and her pearl didn't cry."

Ben: "Lets just say she can be difficult at times."

Nega Dustin: "Yes. Best not to question that."

Sparky: "Wonderful you two. Simply wonderful. So everyone that's all for today. But worry not there will be more in the future chapters.

Dustin: "That's right everyone. And have a happy Halloween guys."

* * *

Hey us. I now this was brief but I wanted to realease this as soon as possible. It was an idea I just had and I wanted tot eat it out.

I'll next time and have a happy Halloween.


	2. Happy St Patrick's day

Sparky: "Hello everyone. Happy St. Patricks Day and welcome back to another night for Crossover Karaoke. You ladies and gentlemen ready to have some fun?"

The audience consisting from many characters from many shows, movies, comics, games, etc. in front of him applaud in pure excitement.

Sparky: "Now you all know the drill here. We have our stars here. Let's give them some love here." Sparky said gesturing t Dustin and the others from the many Dustin 10 stories, the audience applauding them.

Dustin: "Heh, you're all too kind."

Ben: "Hello everyone."

Joey: "Yeah. Runner up at Duelist Kingdom here. Nice to see my lovely people."

Téa: "Oh boy."

Sparky: "Now. Before we start. We have some new participants. May I introduce you all to the cast of Inuyasha!" Sparky said as on stage were Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, Shippō, Sango, Myōga, Tōtōsai, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sesshomaru's mother, Kagome's mother, Kagome's grandfather, Kagome's brother Sota, Koga, Ayame and Jaken.

Inuyasha: "Heh. That's a lot of people."

Kagome's: "Hi everyone." Kagome's said shyly.

Sparky: "But wait, there's one more new guy I'd like to I produce you guys too. He's from the upcoming Digimon Frontier story I'm in the process of." Sparky said as he pulls out a blue and purple D-Tector and the screen began to glow as a light e!enacted from the scanner of it.

Sparky: "Ladies and gents. Allow me to introduce you all to the Warrior of Poison, Dartfrogmon." Sparky said as the light created a digimon that Dartfrogmon looks like a mix of Greninja and Froganier from Pokémon. The did a ninja pose along with a croak.

Dustin: "Whoa." Dustin said as the digidestined marveled at the sight.

Ranamon: "Oh my." Ranamon blushed with hearts in her eyes.

Sparky: "Okay everyone. Now that we be introduced our new participants, how about we discuss some new changes. Instead of three songs well now be singing ten songs chosen by the audience." Sparky said as the audience cheered again.

Dustin: "Ten songs eh?"

Kevin: "Three wasn't enough huh?"

Sparky: "Yep. And anyone can sing up five songs. So two songs will be your max. No more, no less. And we still don't do any dirty songs. Got that Miroku?" Sparky said to Miroku with a light glare.

Miroku: "Yeah, yeah Sparky."

Sparky: "Keep that in mind Miroku. Now with that out of the way, let's get started. You folks in the audience ready to "shamrock"?" Sparky said causing the audience to giggle and laugh while most of the singers just groaned.

Dustin: "Oh dear god man. Really?"

Sparky: "Worth it. So who all wants to go first." Sparky said as Dustin waslked up.

Dustin: "Count me in on the first." Dustin said as he Sparky gave him the mike.

Sparky: "Alright. And what song will you choose?" Sparky said as Dustin ha a smirk.

Dustin: "The Call of the Mountains by Eluveitie." Dustin said as Sparky smiled as the others took their seats.

Dustin: "Alright Dust. Whenever you're ready home." Sparky said as the screen showed a shamrock and the music began to play.

Dustin: Against the waves, with our swords in our hands

Against the sea, with our backs to the walls

Against distress, in the presence of our enemies

Against the storms, roaring at our faces

A cry rang out throughout the skies

A beckon, the flight of the cranes

The call of the mountains

The call of the Alps

The call home

The tune in our hearts

The song of the mountains

Karen: "That's my boy." Karen cheered.

Kevin: "Man I'm digging this already." Kevin smirked.

Dustin: What's that stir, so blatant in our sallying hearts?

What's that urge, that lifted up our longing eyes?

What's that ring, echoing from the leaden skies?

What's that augur, resounding from the lyre's strings?

A cry rang on in the sibilant winds

A behest, the outcry of the cranes

The call of the mountains

The call of the Alps

The call home

The tune in our hearts

The song of the mountains

Ryuko: "Yeah. Sing it homie!" Ryuko cheered.

Amethyst: "Amen sister!" Amethys said enjoying the jam.

Dustin: The voice in the wind, the saint in the sky

The call of the mountains

The call of the Alps

The call home

The tune in our hearts, the call of the mountains

The call of the Alps

The call home

The tune in our hearts, the song of the mountains

As the song ended, everyone erupted in applause. Sparky walked up and Dustin handed him the mic.

Sparky: "Alright homi. Now that is naming right there. Alright. One down, nine to go. So, whose next?" Sparky said as Steven got up.

Steven: "May I go next?" Steven asked as Sparky smiled.

Sparky: "Sure thing . come on up." Sparky said as Steven ran up to the stage and Sparky handed him the mic.

Sparky: "Any song you have in mind little man?" Sparky asked.

Steven: "The Voice by Celtic Woman." Steven said as Sparky smiled even bigger.

Sparky: "One of my favorites." Sparky said as he walked to the side. The music bean to play as Steven prepared himself.

Steven: I hear your voice on the wind

And I here you call out my name

"Listen my child, " you say to me

"I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call and I'll set you free

Satsuki: "This young one has a voice.

Pearl: "That's Steven for you."

Steven: I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future

Bring me your peace

Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal

Dustin: "Whoo! Go kid!" Dustin cheered.

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice

I am the voice in the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice

I am the voice

I am the voice

I am the voice

As the song ended, everyone cheered for Steven. Sparky got the mic from Steven as he ran back to the group and was hugged by the Gems.

Blue Diamond: "Truly remarkable." Diamond said whipping a tear.

White Diamond: "If only Pink were here." White Diamond said with a sincere smile.

Sparky: "Alright. On to numero tres. C'mon no need to be shy folks. Whose next?" Sparky said as Kevin got up.

Kevin: "Ill go next. And the song I've got in mind is Zombie by The Cranberries." Kevin said as he got up to the stage.

Sparky: "Ah. Going old school I see? Sweetness." Sparky said as he handed Kevin the mic as the screen changed to a tombstone with a shamrock on it.

Sparky: "Ready Kev?" Sparky asked Kevin who nodded his head.

Sparky: "Alright. Begin!" Sparky said as the music started to play. Kevin took a deep breath and got ready to sing.

Kevin: Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken

And the violence, caused such silence

Who are we mistaken?

But you see, it's not me

It's not my family

In your head, in your head, they are fighting

With their tanks, and their bombs

And their bombs, and their guns

In your head, in your head they are crying

In your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie

What's in your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh

Du, du, du, du

Du, du, du, du

Du, du, du, du

Du, du, du, du

Another mother's breaking

Heart is taking over

When the violence causes silence

We must be mistaken

It's the same old theme

Since nineteen-sixteen

In your head, in your head, they're still fighting

With their tanks, and their bombs

And their bombs, and their guns

In your head, in your head, they are dying

In your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie

What's in your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ie-ie oh

The music finally ended as many women in the audience cheered for Levin. He handed the mic back to Sparky and walked down the stage to the group.

Dustin: "Dude. That was freaking awesome!" Kevin said as he fist bumped Kevin.

Nega Dustin: "Indeed. That was a performance to never forget." Nega Dustin said with a smirk.

Gwen hugged him and smooched his cheek.

Sparky: "Alright! Everyone having a good time so far?" Sparky asked as the audience cheered. "C'mon! Am I going deaf or something? I said is everyone having a good time so far?" Sparky asked as the audience cheered louder this time.

Sparky: "That's ore like it. Alright. Who's up for the number four spot?" This time Ben got up.

Ben: "Count me in." Ben said as Ryuko got up as well.

Ryuko: "Better make that two." Ryuko said with her trademark smirk.

Sparky: "Well alright then. Come on up here you two." Sparky said as Ryuko and Ben came up the stage. "So. Any song you two wanna do?" Sparky said as Ryuko whispered into Ben's ear, who smiled and nodded.

Ryuko: "Yep!"

Sparky: "And that is?" Sparky asked as Ben smirked.

Ben: "Whiskey in the Jar by Metallica." Ben said as Sparky smirked.

Sparky: "Sweetness! Everybody raise your glasses and get ready for the performance of a lifetime." Sparky said as he placed the mic on a tripod.

The screen showed the image of a jar full of whisky with a shamrock on it as the music began to play.

Ben: As I was goin' over

The Cork and Kerry Mountains

I saw Captain Farrell

And his money, he was countin'

I first produced my pistol

And then produced my rapier

Ryuko: I said, "Stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya"

I took all of his money

And it was a pretty penny

I took all of his money,

Ben: Yeah, and I brought it home to Molly

She swore that she loved me,

No, never would she leave me

Ryuko: But the devil take that woman,

Yeah, for you know she tricked me easy

Ryuko and Ben: Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da

Whack for my daddy, oh

Whack for my daddy, oh

There's whiskey in the jar, oh

Ryuko: Being drunk and weary

I went to Molly's chamber

Takin' Molly with me

Ben: But I never knew the danger

For about six or maybe seven,

Yeah, in walked Captain Farrell

I jumped up, fired my pistols

And I shot him with both barrels

Ryuko and Ben: Yeah, musha rain dum a doo, dum a da, ha, yeah

Whack for my daddy, oh

Whack for my daddy, oh

There's whiskey in the jar, oh

Yeah, whiskey, yo, whiskey

Oh, oh, yeah

Oh, oh, yeah

Ryuko: Now some men like a fishin'

But some men like the fowlin'

Some men like to hear,

To hear the cannonball roarin'

Me, I like sleepin',

'Specially in my Molly's chamber

Ben: But here I am in prison,

Here I am with a ball and chain, yeah

Ryuko and Ben: Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da, heh, heh

Whack for my daddy, oh

Whack for my daddy, oh

There's whiskey in the jar, oh, yeah

Whiskey in the jar, oh

Ben: Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da

Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da, hey

Ryuko: Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da

Musha rain dum a doo, dum a da, yeah

The music came to an end as everyone cheered and praised the two. Ben handed the mike to Sparky as Ryuko and Ben both walked back to their seats.

Kevin: "Whoa! Way to kill it there Ben." Kevin said patting his back.

Dustin: "Not bad there dude." Dustin fist bumped his pal.

Mako: "Ryuko! You were awesome out there!" Mako hugged her best friend.

Ragyo: "Indeed dearie. You were spectacular." Ragyo said

Sparky: "Alright. Now we are half way down the list. Anyone up for number five?" Sparky asked as Adagio, Sonata and Aria got up.

Adagio: "I guess we'll go." Adagio said as she and her two fellow sirens walked up, few whoops and whistles were heard along the way.

Sparky: "Alright ladies. And what song are you three gonna sing." The three looked at each other and nodded.

Adagio: "The Willow Maid by Erutan we'll be our poison." Adagio said as Sparky smiled.

Sparky: "Oh boy. Everybody, grab some tissues because this one a tear jerker." Sparky said as he walked to the side as everyone had tissue boxes at their table. The screen then showed the image of a willow tree.

Sparky: "Ready girls?" Sparky said as the trio nodded. "Alright, begin." Sparky said as he pulled put a tissue box.

Adagio: A young man walked through the forest

With his quiver and hunting bow

He heard a young girl singing

And followed the sound below

There he found the maiden

Who lives in the willow

He called to her as she listened

From a ring of toadstools red

"Come with me, my maiden

Come from thy willow bed"

She looked at him serenely

And only shook her head

Sonata: See me now

Adagio: A ray of light in the moondance

Aria: See me now

Adagio: I cannot leave this place

Sonata: Hear me now

Adagio: A strain of song in the forest

Don't ask me

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: To follow where you lead

Mafuyu: "Wow. Those thee are good." Mafuyu said with amazement.

Miyuri: "Really good."

Sonata: A young man walked through the forest

With a flower and coat of green

His love had hair like fire

Her eyes an emerald sheen

She wrapped herself in beauty

So young and so serene

He stood there under the willow

And he gave her the yellow bloom

Girl, my heart you've captured

Oh, I would be your groom

She said she'd wed him never

Not near, nor far, nor soon

Adagio: See me now

Sonata: A ray of light in the moondance

Aria: See me now

Sonata: I cannot leave this place

Adagio: Hear me now

Sonata: A strain of song in the forest

Don't ask me

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: To follow where you lead

Garnet: "I remember hearing this one. Quite a tragedy to be honest." Garnet said as she felt her eyes starting to water.

Aria: A young man walked through the forest

With an axe sharp as a knife

I'll take the green-eyed fairy

And she shall be my wife

With her I'll raise my children

With her I'll live my life

The maiden wept when she heard him

When he said he'd set her free

He took his axe and used it

To bring down her ancient tree

Now your willow's fallen

Now you belong to me

Sonata: See me now

Aria: A ray of light in the moondance

Sonata: See me now

Aria: I cannot leave this place

Sonata: Hear me now

Aria: A strain of song in the forest

Don't ask me

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: To follow where you lead

As the song was nearing its end, there were some sobbing heard.

Nui: "Aww! How sad!" Nui blew her nose.

Dustin: "Oh god. Sparky was not kidding." Dustin said as he wiped a few tears.

Adagio: She followed him out the forest

And collapsed upon the earth

Sonata: Her feet had walked but a distance

From the green land of her birth

Aria: She faded into a flower

That would bloom for one bright eve

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: He could not take from the forest

What was never meant to leave

The song finally ended as everyone cheered while in tears. The trio bowed and left to take their seats.

Blue Diamond: "How tragic." Blue Diamond sobbed as the other gems present began to sob as well."

Joey: "Ah jeez. Talk about a sob story." Joey whipped a tear away while blowing his nose.

Kaiba even had a few tears in his eyes, but managed to hide them as he was prideful.

Tomo: "So sad." Tomo said as Mafuyu hugged her.

Kagome: "That was a real tear jerker." Kagome said sniffling as Inuyasha held her, sobbing as well.

Sparky: "Alright *sniff* we'll give everyone a minute or two to dry their eyes. In the mean time, enjoy the night.

Sparky walked off as everyone took their time to enjoy the food, cry until they couldn't o more, or even chat with folks.

Non on: "Jeez. And here I thought I've hard sadder songs." Non on said as she used a hankie to wipe her tears.

Adagio: "Heh. Best song suited for St. Patrick's day though." Adagio rubbed the back of her head.

Rainbow Dash: "But did you have to pick a tear jerker song like that?"

Momoka: "I agree with you on that skittles hair."

Mamori: "I actually enjoyed it." Mamori smiled.

Shippo: "Me too." Shippo said as Mamori saw the little kitsune.

Mamori: "Awww! How cute!" Mamori said as she picked Shippo and hugged him like a stuffed animal, not that he didn't mind.

Tomo: "Aww! He is!" Tomo said in aww.

Miyuri: "So adorable!" Miyuri patted Shippo's head, to which he enjoyed. Erena, Emille, Nui, Mako, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Téa and Serenity enjoyed in marveling Shippo's cuteness. Shippo was really enjoying the attention he was getting.

Inuyasha: "Tch. Lucky runt!" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome: "Oh lighten up. At least your not as tiny as he is." Kagome said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Kikyo: "Though I bet you would be as cute as Shippo is, if not cuter." Kikyo said patting Inuyasha's head, who flattened his ears in annoyance.

Ovi: "Hmph!" Ovi had a jealous look on his face too.

Fenika: "Oh, is a certain flying creampuff jealous?" Fenika said snickering.

Ovi: "Shut up you!" Ovi said, glaring daggered at Fenika.

Astarte: "Come here Ovi-san." Astarte said as she held Ovi like a stuffed animal.

Jita: "Be careful not to squish the poor thing Astarte." Kita said as Astarte continued to cuddle Ovi.

Dartfrog was talking with the digidestined and digimon.

Takuya: "So, Warrior of Poison huh?" Takuya sled Dartfrogmon who nodded.

Dartfrogmon: "Yes. I was made by a group known as the Olympos Xii." Dartfrogmon said, shocking the digimon present.

Beelzemon: "Ya punkin' us?" Beelzemon asked as Dartfrogmon just shook his head.

Sparky walked back on stage as everyone toned it down.

Sparky: "Alright everyone. Now that we all managed to calm ourselves, anyone want to go next?" Sparky asked as Pearl, Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Pink Pearl got up.

Pink: "I suppose well go next." Pearl said as the four pearls walked up on stage. Sparky managed to bring out a second microphone for the four.

Sparky: "Okay gems. Any song in particular?" Sparky asked as the four pearls hudlled together for a minute. Once they split up, Pearl smiled.

Pearl: "Well, I don't know much Celtic songs, but one I do enjoy The Maid That Sold Her Barley by Déanta. So well go with that." Pearl said as Sparky nodded. Sparky said as the screen above then showed the image of a maiden with a basket of barley.

Sparky: "Alright, begin."

The music then began to play as the four got ready.

Pearl: It's cold and raw the north winds blow

Black in the morning early

When all the hills were covered with snow

Oh then it was winter fairly

As I was riding o'er the moor

I met a farmer's daughter

Her cherry cheeks and sloe-black hair

They caused my heart to falter

Pink Pearl: I bowed my bonnet very low

To let her know my meaning

She answered with a courteous smile

Her looks they were engaging

"Where are you bound, my pretty maid

It's now in the morning early?"

The answer that she made to me

"Kind sir, to sell me barley"

As the music continued to play everyone was listening in awe.

Téa: "Wow. Amazing."

Mai: "Agreed hon."

Blue Diamond: "I'm really enjoying this so far."

Yellow Diamond: "At makes two of us."

"Now twenty guineas I've in my purse

Yellow Pearl: And twenty more that's yearly

You need not go to the market town

For I'll buy all your barley

If twenty guineas would gain the heart

Of the maid I love so dearly

All for to tarry with me one night

And go home in the morning early"

Blue Pearl: As I was riding o'er the moor

The very evening after

It was my fortune for to meet

The farmer's only daughter

Although the weather being cold and raw

With her I thought to parley

The answer then she made to me

"Kind sir, I've sold me barley"

The music continued to play until it came to an end. Everyone cheered as the four bowed and went to their seats.

Sparky: "Well done ladies. Well done. Alright, ho wants to go next, hmm?" Sparky said as Fenika got up.

Fenika: "You know what, I'll take this one brother." Fenika said as teleported onto the stage.

Fenika: "Alright bro. What song you going with?" Sparky asked as Fenika was in though. Eventually he had the song in question.

Fenika: Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale." Fenika said as Sparky nodded and the screen showed the image of a crib with a crown above.

Sparky: "Alright, let it rip." Sparky said as the music began to play.

Fenika: Hush child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son

I'll shape your belief

And you'll always know that your father's a thief

And you won't understand

The cause of your grief

But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Screen: Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty...

Loyalty only to me

Fenika: Guileless son

Your spirit will hate her

The flower who married my brother the traitor

And you will expose

His puppeteer behavior

For you are the proof

of how he betrayed her loyalty

Screen: Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty...

Loyalty only to me

Fenika: Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Momoka: "Wow! Talk about intense.

Dustin: "Ah, a song dedicated to Mordred. King Arthur's nephew."

Fenika: Guileless son

Each day you grow older

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold

For the child of my body

The flesh of my soul

Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Screen: Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty...

Loyalty only to me

Fenika: Hush child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Screen: Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty...

The song came to an end as everyone cheered in applause. Sparky then teleported back to he seat as Sparky took the mic.

Sparky: "Alright, alright. On to number eight now. Who will go next?" Ben and Dustin got up, as did Erena.

Ben: "Me and Dustin we'll go again."

Dustin: "And this time, Erena well join us." Dustin said as the trio walked up on stage.

Sparky: "Alright. What's he song you'll sing." Sparky asked.

Dustin: "Take My Breath Away by DAGames." Dustin said with a smile.

Sparky: "Oh, going for Legend of Zelda I see. Alright." Dustin, Ben and Erena went to the two microphones as the screen showed the Tri-force symbol.

Sparky: "Ready?"

Dustin: "Yep."

Ben: "Oh yeah."

Erena: "Hai."

Sparky: "Alright! Begin!" Sparky said as the music played.

Dustin: Awoken today

One hundred years you lay

A calamity has since drowned the land

With a legend from the dark

This myth has been foretold

And now a hero shall unfold

Take the test of strength because

Hyrule needs your everlasting sword

To slay the beast within

As you sing

Ben: You took the breath right out of my heart

You take my home and tear it all apart

Now we fight back cause we are free

Taking over our destiny

I'm lost in the dark

Wishing I could rewind to the start

I can feel you here part of me

Lets take control of our destiny

Erena: The corners of this land

Held captive by demand

These beasts need to be tamed

You have the key now carve your name

In a forest far away

Your weapon lays and waits

She calls to you

But the guardians have sounded the alarm

Dustin: You're chosen

The knight saves the day

We have fallen

Avenge our dismay

One by one

Defeat the decay

Destroy Ganon

Save Hyrule again

Ben: To slay the beast within

As you sing

Dustin, Ben and Erena: You took the breath right out of my heart

You take my home and tear it all apart

Now we fight back cause we are free

Taking over our destiny

I'm lost in the dark

Wishing I could rewind to the start

I can feel you here part of me

White Diamond: "Astounding."

Gamagoori: "Sing it loud, sing it proud!" Gamagoori yelled in cheer

Inumata: "You said that wrong." Inumata said but Gamagoori ignored him.

Taiyou: "That's my boy!" Taiyiu cheered with Karen.

Emille: "Go Onee-chan, Onii-chan."

Ben: In the heat of the war we are broken (broken)

For the sake of the kingdom you're chosen

To peryl them where they lay

Now claim your prize!

Erena: I'm trapped and fallen down

He took my crown

The shining light has gone

The world is in your hands

I'm lost in the dark

Dustin: You're chosen

Wishing I could rewind to the start

Ben: We have fallen

Erena: The calm before the storm one by one will disappear

Dustin: You took the breath right out of my heart

You take my home and tear it all apart

Now we fight back cause we are free

Taking over our destiny

I'm lost in the dark

Wishing I could rewind to the start

I can feel you here part of me

Lets take control of our destiny

Ben: You're chosen

The knight saves the day

Ben: We have fallen

Avenge our dismay

Erena: One by one

Defeat the decay

Destroy Ganon

Save Hyrule again

Dustin, Ben and Erena: You're chosen

The knight saves the day

We have fallen

Avenge our dismay

One by one

Defeat the decay...

Once the song was over, everyone applauded and the trio took their bow and left to take their seats. Sparky got to the mic and smiled.

Sparky: "Alright. Onto number nine. Who's it gonna be this time?" Sparky said as Yugi, Joey and Tristan got up and walked to the stage.

Joey: "I think its half about time the three caballeros took the stage. And by "three caballeros", I mean us." Joey said as Tristan and Yugi nodded.

Sparky: "Alright boys, and what might you guys sing?" Sparky said as Joey looks at Yugi and Joey, who nodded.

Jeoy: "Hows about The State Of Massachusetts by Dropkick Murphys." Joey said as many people of the audience cheered when they heard those words.

Sparky: "Allright." Sparky said as the screen showed the state of Massachusetts with a shamrock on it. Yugi and Joey took the first mic while Tristan took the second.

Sparky: "Okay boys. Ya ready?"

Yugi: "Yeah!"

Tristan: "You need to ask?"

Joey: "Lets get this show on the road."

Sparky: "Alright, and begin."

The music began to play and the trio got ready.

Yugi: She had excuses and she just used them

She was the victim of unspeakable abuses

Her husband was violent, malicious and distant

Her kids now belong to the state of Massachusetts

Yugi, Joey, Tristan: They've been taken away

They've been taken away

Billy was a bright one

Tommy's off his head

Yugi: Mother loved them both the same, at least that's what she said

I don't predict the future, I don't care about the past

Joey: Send them both to DSS, now you had your chance

Yugi, Joey and Tristan: The poison who stole your babies

The judges took your rights

You can have your children, or the night

Tristan: I suppose you've a victim

I suspect you may have lied

Joey: If you've lost all ambition won't you give this thing a try

If you can't and you fail won't be the only loser

These kid don't stand a chance with you in their future

Yugi, Joey and Tristan: They've been taken away

They've been taken away

Billy was a bright one

Tommy's off his head

Dustin: "Whoa! Those three could be the new thee caballeros."

Kaiba: "Yeah, they'll happen when hell freezes over."

Cedric: "Indeed."

Tristan: Mother loved them both the same, at least that's what she said

I don't predict the future, I don't care about the past

Send them both to DSS, now you had your chance

The poison who stole your babies

The judges took your rights

You can have your children, or the night

Téa: "Go Yugi!"

Mai: "You rock Joey

Serenity: "I love you Tristan!."

Yugi, Joey and Tristan: The poison stole your babies

The tenants took your rides

You can have the children, or the day

Billy was a bright one

Tommy's off his head

Mother loved them both the same, at least that's what she said

I don't predict the future, I don't care about the past

Send them both to DSS, now you had your chance

The poison stole your babies

The judges took your rights

You can have your children, or the night

The song ended as everyone applauded the trio. The three raised their fists in the air and went to take their seats, but not after being hugged by their respective girls

Téa: "You were great out there Yugi." Téa said as she kosed him.

Mai: "You truly were amazing their Joseph." Mai said giving Joey a wet one.

Serenity: "Tristan, you were great out there." Serenity said kissing Tristan. Many girls awwed at the display of affection.

Sparky: "Alright everyone. Down to our last song. For this one is a real treat. Dartfrogmon, get your amphibious behind up here." Sparky said as Dartfrogmon walked, or rather hopped his wat to the stage.

Sparky: "And that's not all. Tonight we have a special guest. Ladies and gents, may I present you with, The Snake Charmer!" Sparky said as said bag pipe playing girl walked onto the stage.

Dustin: "Oh. My. God." Dustin said wide eyed.

Julie: "What a surprise."

Sparky: "And not only will Dartfrogmon here will be performing with Snake Charmer here, but everyone will also dance on the dance floor. And I mean everyone. No exceptions." Sparky said as the tables and chairs disappeared and the floor glowed in colors like that of dance dance revolution.

Kevin: "Hoo boy! Now it's a party."

Amethyst: "Oh heck yeah! Now were talkin'!"

Rainbow Dash: "Aww yeah! Make way for Rainbow Dash!"

Sparky: "Looks like everyone is pumped up. And as for the song, Dartfrogmon, care to tell em?"

Dartfrogmon: "For tonight's finale, we have New Way Forward." Dartfrogmon said as everyone cheered.

Sparky: "Alright everyone. Are y'all ready to Shamrock!" Sparky said as everyone cheered.

Sparky: "I think I'm going deaf herer. I said are ya ready to Shamrock!" Sparky said as everyone cheered even louder.

Sparky: "That's more like it. Alright Snake Charmer, Dartfrogmon, your two ready?" Sparky asked.

Snake Charmer: "Bagpipes at the ready." Snake Charmer said.

Dartfrogmon: "Lets party." Dartfrog Mon said with a croak.

Sparky: "Alright everyone out on the dance floor. And Begin!" Sparky said As the music played, Snake Charmer played her bag pipes and everyone got onto the dance floor.

Dartfrogmon: They say we're not alike

So I chose to pick up the mic

The snake charmer on the pipe

You know it sounds so right

As Dartfrogmon and Snake Charmer did the music everyone began cutting a rug, and I mean everyone.

Cuphead and Mugman were doing a dabbing, Bendy was cane dancing, Dustin was breakdancing with Ben, Snoopy did his usual dance, even Wigglytuff and Psyduck began to tango.

Satsuki, Ryuko, Nui and Mako were dancing with each other, the Elite Four did a line dance and rRagyo and Soichiro were doing flamenco

Dartfrogmon: Got em jumpin'

From Delhi to Dublin, can you see

We're about to be the greatest generation in history

Every man, every woman

Every person in between

Wrap your hands up in the verse

And make it more than just a dream

Cause it a

New at forward

New way foreard

You're the, You're the, You're the new way forward

We're the, We're the, We're the new way forward

As the song continued, so did the dancing. Momoka, Mamori and Mirei were in a three way dance, Steven and Connie were twirling around while Jet and Citrine were raving, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo were doing a line dance, Erena, Emille, Karen and Taiyou were in a group dance, Mickey and Oswald were doing a classic tapdance.

Even some of Fenika's monsters joined the party. Some Smelters were doing the robot while some Raiders were doing the worm. White Diamond, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond were also dancing while making sure they never stopped on anyone. Mafuyu and Tomo were doing a line dance with Miyuri, Sasha, Olja and Astarte.

Miroku and Sango did a close dance, Shippo did a breakdance while Ovi flew above him, the ghosts from pacman did a line dance, the ghostbusters did the thriller, everyone was doing a dance of their own.

Dartfrogmon: Lie the line one rhyme at a time

Redefine you and yours, me and mine we will shine!

The world's alive, fill your minds

Bridge divides, together we rise

New way forward

It's a new way forward

You're he, you're the, you're the new way forward

Were the, we're the, we're the new way forward

The sailor senshi were doing , Twilight and her friends were doing their own dances, Ben and Julie were dancing along with Gwen and Kevin, Dustin and Kibbles and even Nega Dustin, Takuya and Zoe were dabbing, Koichi and Lucreciamon were doing the Carlton, Beelzemon was doing the Russian dance, everyone was having a real good time."

Dartfrogmon: Got em jumpin' from Delhi to Dublin, can you see?

We're about to be the greatest generation in history

Got em jumoin' from Delhi to Dublin, can you see?

We're about to be the greatest generation in history.

Yugi and his friends were dancing to the beat, Optimus Prime did the robot, Fenika was breakdancing, Sora, Kairi and Riku were doing the having a three way dance, Garnet, Bismuth, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Jasper, Peridot, Azurite and Onyx were doing a group dance, everyone was having a good time. But sadly all things must come to an end as the song was now over and so was the dance.

Sparky: "Alright. Well folks that's all for tonight. I hope you have a wonderful night and a good St. Patrick's day.

Dustin: "That was so much fun."

Julie: "Yeah. It's a shame it had to end."

Sparky: "Alright everyone. Shall we say of all together?" Sparky said as everyone nodded.

Sparky: "Okay, 1, 2, 3."

Everyone: "Happy St. Patrick's Day!"

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this St. Patrick's day Special. Those who aren't eating been today better hope y'all don't get pinched. So happy St. Patrick's day to all you lads and lasses.**

 **As always I will see you next time. Buh-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Sparky: "Hello everyone. Welcome back to another night for Crossover Karaoke. You ladies and gentlemen ready to have some fun?"

The audience consisting from many characters from many shows, movies, comics, games, etc. in front of him applaud in pure excitement.

Sparky: "Before we get started we have some more guests here. Allow me to introduce y'all to the characters of three new stories. First we have the cast from a Soul Eater Crossover, Dustin 10: Soul Omni." Sparky said as there were Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty and Liz, Medusa, Crona, Medusa, Dokurin, Mizune, Eruka, Mosquito, Spirit, Stein, Lord Death and Marie.

Black Star: "Yahoo! Fear not, Black Star has arrived!" Black Star said enjoying the praise while Maka and he others groaned.

Maka: "Ugh, of course he would let his ego puff up." Maka said with a facepalm.

Death the Kid: "I do enjoy the decor here. Perfectly balanced." Kid said in praise.

Spekary: "Well thanks dude, wouldn't ant you to loose your head over he alighest error of detail. Okay, next we have the cast for a Rosario + Vampire crossover, Dustin 10: Monster Trouble." Sparky said as he introduced Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa, Gin, Rub, Miss Nekonome, Miss Ririk, Tsurara, Ageha, the Bus Driver, Kyoko and even Komori Nazo.

Kurumu: "Ya-hoo-hoo! Your favorite succubus has arrived." Kurumu said with pride.

Moka: "oh my...so many people." Moka said shyly.

Tuskune; "Heheh, Hey there people." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

Sparky: "And finally we have the cast of a crossover of a web comic called Las Lindas. May I introduce you to the cast of the new upcoming story, Dustin in Las Lindas." Sparky said as he introduced, Mora Linda, Minos, Miles Lionheart, Ria "Taffy " Rudiger, Rachael Saleigh, Sarah Silkie, Idward Focks, Randal Hawthorne, Digit, Din and Jin, Alejandra Coldthorne, Tootsie Roswell, Ambar, Phi, Sunny Cooper and Geecku.

Linda: "Hey ya'll." Mora said with a smile.

Minos: "Heh." Minos said with a chuckle.

Sparky: "Now that we got all that out of the way, why don't you all go take our respective seats." Sparky said as everyone went to their tables.

Sparky: "Now remember everyone, there will be ten songs chosen total. So five songs will be your max. No more, no less. And we still don't do any dirty songs. They can be up to PG-13 and that's it. We all clear?" Sparky said.

Sparky: "Now with let's get started. So who's going first?" Sparky said as Mirei Shikishima, Mamori Tokonome, Momoka Sagara, Mai Valentine and Miyuri Tsujido stood up.

Mai: "We'll take this one hon." Mai said as to e five girls approached the stage.

Sparky: "Alright. And what song will you ladies choose?" Sparky asked as the girls huddled to get her and until they made their decision. Mai then went to Sparky and whispered his ear, making him smile.

Sparky: "Ooh. First one goes to all the ladies in the room here. First song of night is That's my girl by Fifth Harmony." Sparky said as the many women in the audience cheered.

Gwen: "One of my favorites."

Téa: "You go girls."

Dustin: "I know Emile and Erena enjoy the crap out oft that some."

Lady J: "Me and Rain can relate."

Sparky: "Alright ladies, whenever you're ready."

The girls looked at each other and nodded and the music began to play while the screen showed and image of Rosie the riveter.

Mai: That's my girl

The song began as the ladies in the room cheered.

Mai: Yeah, who's been working so damn hard?

You got that head on overload?

Got yourself this flawless body

Aching now from head to toe

Miyuri: Ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Mai: All my ladies 'round the world

Miyuri: Ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Momoka: Good girls better get bad

Mamori and Mirei: You've been down before

You've been hurt before

You got up before

You'll be good to go, good to go

Mai: Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it

Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it

Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya

If you're feeling me, put your five high

That's my girl

All five: That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

Miyuri: Get up, what you waiting for?

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

Oh

Dustin: "WHOO! Yeah."

Ragyo: "I'm liking this so far."

Momoka: Nod if you been played by every boo

Just tryna show you off

Thought he was the best you ever had

Until he cut you off

Miyuri: Ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Mai: Bet you bet you know your worth

Miyuri: Ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Momoka: Good girls better get bad

Mamori and Mirei: You've been down before

You've been hurt before

You got up before

You'll be good to go, good to go

Mai: Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it

Miyuri: (get up and get it)

Mai: Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it

Miyuri: (don't you ever forget it)

Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya

If you're feeling me, put your five high

That's my girl

Mamori: That's my girl

All five: That's my girl

That's my girl

What you wait, what you wait

What you waiting for?

That's my girl (Oh) (Oh!)

That's my girl (Oh) (That's my girl)

That's my girl

Mamori: You've been down before

You've been hurt before

You got up before

You'll be good to go, good to go

Mirei: Don't ever give up, no, no woah

Mai: Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it

Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it

Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya

If you're feeling me, put your five high

Miyuri: That's my girl

All five: That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

Mamori: What you wait, what you wait

What you waiting for?

All five: That's my girl

Miyuri: (Oh)

That's my girl

Momoka: (Oh)

That's my girl

Mai: (Oh)

Momoka: That's my girl, that's my girl, that's my girl

Miyuri: Ain't nothing, ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Mai: Put your heart and your soul in it

Mamori: Ain't nothing, ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Momoka: (Ain't nothing)

Mirei: Now put your heart and your soul in it

All five: That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

Mai: That's my girl

Mirei: That's my girl

Mamori: That's my girl

All five: That's my girl

As the song finished, everyone cheered and applauded for the five.

Sparky: "Alright. Nice well done girls."

Karen: "That was amazing."

Lady J: "Those girls definitely got talent."

Sparky: "Now one song down nine more to go. On to round two. Anyone wanna go next?" Sparky asks as Takuya Kanbara, Sunset Shimmer and Dustin Hogan got up.

Dustin: "Count us in on his one."

Sunset: "And we have one that will definitely fire up the crowd. " Sunset said as the trio got on stage.

Sparky: "And that is?" Sparky said.

Takuya: "Fire from Camp rock 2." Takusa said with a smirk as mots of the girls in the audience began to cheer.

Zoe: "That's my man."

Ranamon: "You got this sugar!"

Pinkie Pie: "You Rock Sunset!"

Garnet: "I see what Sunset did when she said "Fire he the crowd". Good one."

Sparky: "Oh Dust, you'll need this for this one." Sparky said pulling out a Kamui Nekketsu from Kill la Phoenix.

Dustin: "Perfect for the song dude. Alright Nekketau, ready to light up the stage?"

Nekketsu: "Definitely." Nekketsu said jumping at Dustin, covering his body and transforming into a phoenix style armored suit with bladed wings shaped like bird wings. One Nekketsu was fully worn, the three got on stage.

Kaiba: "What just happened?"

Mafuyu: "No clue."

Ragyo: "What Dustin is wearing is called a Kamui. A kamui is basically a uniform composed of life fibers, an alien race. They give the wearer enhanced abilities."

Soichiro: "And it seems feting for Dustin to wear Kamui Neketsu."

Charlotte: "Hot blood eh? Fitting." Charlotte said with a smirk.

Sparky: "Okay guys. Ready?" Sparky said as the three nodded. "Okay. Begin." Sparky said as the screen above showed the image of the kanji character for fire in deep red color with a flame in the background.

Takuya got ready as Agunimon and BurningGreymon appeared beside him.

All three: Go go go

Go go go

Go go go

Go go go

Dustin: Nobody's gonna wanna get next to me

Cause they know

Takuya: (they know)

Dustin: I'll take this one I wont let it go

Takuya: Doesn't' matter how you approach the scene

Just go

Sunset Shimmer: (just go)

Takuya: You're everything you want when you hit the door

Sunset Shimmer: I dare you to challenge me

I'm begging for mercy please

Just watch! I'll give you something to follow

Cause I've been waiting so patiently

Dustin: (to the left)

Sunset Shimmer: Got fire come outta me

I fought you up again, I'm just letting you know

All three: I keep givin' you the fire

I'm a heat it up

Under my control

Here's the night that you've been waiting for

Fire

I'm a light it up

Gotta make it hot

This stage is mine

So set it up

As the song played, some fire was added to put some good measure

Inuyasha: "Talk about "too hot to handle"."

Yugi: "You bet."

Amethyst: "Woohoo!"

Nekketsu: A genius knowin' no one can take this crown

It's so great 

Dustin: (so great)

Nekketsu: They can cool me off when I hit the stage

Sunset Shimmer: Burnin' hot, the spotlight has spelled my name

I feel famous 

Takuya: (famous)

Sunset SHimmer: The crowd cheers me on I can't get enough

Sunset Shimmer and Nekketsu: I keep givin' you the fire

I'm a heat it up

Under my control

Here's the night that you've been waiting for

Dustin and Takuya: Fire

I'm a light it up

Gotta make it hot

This stage is mine

Lets set it up

Dustin and Sunset Shimmer: I keep givin' you the fire

I'm a heat it up

Under my control

Here's the night that you've been waiting for

Takuya and Nekketsu: Fire

I'm a light it up

Gotta make it hot

This stage is mine

Lets set it up

Erena: "Wait! Did we just hear Nekketsu sing?"

Mokuba: "I thought only Dustin, Ryuko, Nui and Satsuki can hear Nekketsu and the other Kamui."

Fenika: "Sparky added a special component to allow everyone to hear Nekketsu."

Gwen: "Nekketsu… that means hot blood. Is that what Dustin's wearing?"

Bella: "Yep. He also made ones for Senketsu, Junketsu, and Seiketsu

Zoe: "I love you Takuya!" Zoe cheered.

Twilight: "You go Sunset!"

Dustin and Takuya: I keep givin' you the fire

I'm a heat it up

Under my control

Here's the night that you've been waiting for

Sunset Shimmer and Nekketsu: Fire

I'm a light it up

Gotta make it hot

This stage is mine

Let's set it up

Dustin and Sunset Shimmer: I keep givin' you the fire

I'm a heat it up

Under my control

Here's the night that you've been waiting on

Takuya and Nekketsu: Fire

I'm a light it up

Gotta make it hot

This stage is mine

Let's set it up

All four: Fire

As soon as the song finished, a massive bird made of fire appeared for a brief moment before vanishing, leaving the audience cheering in applause.

Sparky: "Alright! Nice job and no damages. Now that's how you fire up the crowd." Sparky said causing most of the audience to laugh.

Joey: "Seriously?"

Mai: "Cheesy."

Sparky: "Alright. Now we are at song number 3. Come on, don't be shy people."

Ben: "How about us?" Ben said as he, Dustin, Nega Dustin, Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Kibbles got up from their seats.

Sparky: "Alright then. Come on up guys." Sparky said as the gang approached the staged. "Any song you want to sing?" Sparky said as Ben whispered in his ear, making him grin madly.

Sparky: "Ohoho! Now that's a good one. Looks like Team Tennyson here will be singing the Ben 10 theme song." Sparky said as the audience cheered louder than before.

Dustin: "Really dude?" Dustin asked Ben with a smirk.

Julie: "Come on. You know you like that song Dustin." Julie giggled a bit.

Kevin: "Won't like. It's kinda catchy." Kevin shrugged.

The screen then showed he image of he Omnitrix symbol.

Sparky: "Ready?" Sparky asked as the five nodded their heads.

Sparky: "Okay. And begin." Sparky said as the music began to play.

Ben: It started when an alien device did what it did

Dustin: it stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid

Negative Dustin: now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid

he's BEN 10

Gwen: so if you see him you might be in for a big surprise

Kevin: he'll turn into an alien before your very eyes

Julie: he's slimy, creepy, fast and strong

Kibbles: he's every shape and size

he's BEN 10

All five: Armed with powers he's on the case

fighting off evil from earth or space

he'll never stop till he makes them pay

coz he's the baddest kid to ever save day

BEN 10

Ben: One

Dustin: Two

Nega Dustin: Three

All Five: Ben 10

Kevin: Four

Gwen: Five

Julie: Six

All Five: Ben 10

Kibbles: Seven

Ben: Eight

Dustin: Nine

All Five: Ben 10

Once the song ended, the audience applauded with excitement. The five then went back to their seats.

Erena: "You were great Onii-chan!"

Karen: "You truly were. All five of you." Karen said to Dustin and his friends.

Sparky: "Alright everyone number four. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky asked as Tea got up.

Téa: "I'll go next. But Nega Dustin here will join me on this one." Tea said as Fennika got up and smiled.

Dustin: "Alright bro. Looks like you got a duet on your hands."

Sparky: "Sweetness. Come on up here you two." Sparky said as both Téa and Nega Dustin approached.

Téa: "And before you ask, our song to sing is Meet thy Maker by DAGames." Téa said as he audience cheered as the screen showed the face of Bertram Piedmont from Bendy and he ink machine.

Nui and Mako: "Yikes!"

Tomo: "Creepy."

Connie: "You can say that again."

Sparky: "Alright. Whenever out two are ready." The music began to play.

Screen: "You may think I've gone. But I'm still here!" The screen said quoting Bertram's line in the game.

Nega Dustin: Awoken I stand

A four legged Creature

Buried alive

I crashed through the ether

Bellowing in circles

I'm a survivor

The credit was taken

But I wasn't either

I am the fear

I'm the creator

Trapped in a torture machine

I'm broken

But I swear for the unspoken

I'm

Still

Here!

Get out the way of me

You cannot betray me again

I'm armed with destiny

More times than your anarchy

It's been harder to breathe

I can't place all the pain

I

Feel

Inside

Prepare to meet thy maker!

Steven: "Woohoo!" Steven cheered.

Dustin: "Sing it bro!" Dustin cheered for his clone/brother.

Téa and Nega Dustin: Redeem the power

Step down in the carriage and follow me

I have devoured

Your friend on the other side

Who could it be?

What did we do?

'Tis but a sing that I'm coming for you

Neighbors at heart

I sold him in parts

Came for the slaughter

Through angels doors!

You are the bait id been waiting for

First I must show you your inky remorse

He's taken his course

Yet

I'm

Still

Here!

Get out the way of me

You cannot betray me again

I'm armed with destiny

More times than your anarchy

It's been harder to breathe

I can't place all the pain

I

Feel

Inside

Prepare to meet thy maker!

Yugi: "That's my girl!" Yugi cheered. As the screen showed the face of ink demon bendy.

Screen: Can you hear this?

Can you feel is immortal presence?

It is time

To set us free

Nega Dustin: I feel

The end

May all who defy me step down

I'm near

Your end

I just need more time!

Call on the light

Shine it on me

Breathe in the damage you see

Screeches of pain inflict your mind!

Téa and Nega Dustin: Get out the way of me

You cannot betray me again

I'm armed with destiny

More times than your anarchy

It's been harder to breathe

I can't place all the pain

I

Feel

Inside

Prepare to meet thy maker!

As the song came to an end, everyone began to cheer. The two took their bows and left the stage.

Sparky: "Nice job you two. Well done. Now. On to number five. Who's next?" Sparky asked as Inuyasha and Kagome got up.

Kagome: "Me and Inuyasha will go next. Never got the chance to sing last time." Kagome said as Inuyasha just shrugged.

Sparky: "Alright you two lovebirds. Any song in mind?" Inuyasha just shrugged.

Inuyasha: "What do you think Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who had a smile.

Kagome: "How about... Gokuraku Joudo by GARNiDELiA. Translated please." Kagome said as Sparky.

Sparky: "Ooh. Love that one." Sparky said as the screen changed to displaying a japanese celebration at night. The music started to play as the two got ready.

Kagome: When moonlight climbs the sky,

And the red lanterns are lit,

At the sign of festival music,

A butterfly extends an invitation.

Inuyasha: (Just peer inside and take a look.)

Kagome: Once you wander in, you can't escape!

Inuyasha: (But if you wanna do something fun.)

Kagome: Come on over to the Paradise Land

Kagome: Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases

Let me hear your voice!

Dance! Dance! Forget about the time

Tonight, we'll bloom in force together!

Kibbles: "Woohoo!"

Julie: "One of my personal favorites."

Sesshomaru: "Young love."

Inuyasha: Even beautifully blooming flowers,

Will reach their time to fall.

If that's the case, then tonight

I want to love even more passionately!

Kagome: (Let's try something "fun".)

Inuyasha: Is this a dream, or reality?

Kagome: (A world without lies or truth.)

Inuyasha: Let's go to the Paradise Land

Inuyasha: Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases

Pay no mind to your wildly flowing hair!

Dance! Dance! Forget about the time

Tonight, we'll bloom in force together!

Momoka: "Wow. Those two are a perfect duet."

Yugi: "Yeah. You can say that again."

Shippo: "Woohoo!"

Kagome: (Let's try something "fun".)

Inuyasha: (A world without lies or truth.)

Kagome and Inuyasha: Let's go to the Paradise Land

Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases

Let me hear your voice!

Dance! Dance! Forget about the time

Tonight, we'll bloom in force together!

Tonight, I'll bloom in force with you!

Sparky: "Alright everyone. Now we're at number six. Who wants to go next?" Sparky said as Karen, Ragyo, Medusa, Arachne and Torino rose up from heir seats.

Karen: "I guess that makes us next." Karen said as she an he other women approached the stage.

Dustin: "Go mom!"

Ragyo: "Yeah!"

Crona: "This should be interesting."

Sparky: "Alright ladies. Any idea of what song you'll sing?" Sparky asked as the women huddled together and whispered amongst themselves until they split up.

Ragyo: "Show me how you burlesque by Cristina Aguilera will be our choice of poison, honey." Ragyo said as Sparky had a light blush as many men and women cheered.

Sparky: "Well hat is a PG-13 song so why not. And you gentlemen out here are in for a real treat." Sparky said as he brought out five more for the women.

Sparky: "Okay ladies, whenever you're ready." Sparky said as the screen changed to black with a red kiss mark displayed. He five women nodded as Spakry smiled.

Sparky: "Alright, and… behind!"

Karen: Underneath the city lights

There is a world few know about

Where rules don't apply, no

And you can't keep a good girl down

The music then started to play.

Dustin: "Go Mom!"

Erena and Karen: "Woohoo!"

Spirit: "Yeah! What a show!" Spirit said with hearts for eyes, only to get chopped by Lord Death.

Karen: She goin' through the club looking for a good time

Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime

Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine

Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night

Ragyo: Yeah, baby doll just comes alive

Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line

Karen: We say, hey,

Medusa, Arachne, Torino and Ragyo: Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show

Karen: Hey

Meusa, Arachne, Torino and Ragyo: Here come the boys, we gonna show a little more (more, more)

All five: Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque

Crona and Nui: "Whooo!"

Satsuki: "Go girls!"

Taiyou and Soichiro: "That's my woman!"

Torino: A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice

She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice

Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what

Up on the tables, we'll be dancing all night

Medusa: Yeah, everybody just comes to life

Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind

Arachne: We say, hey,

Karen: Medusa, Torino and Ragyo: Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show

Arachne: Hey,

Karen, Torino, Medusa and Ragyo: Here come boys, we gonna show a little more

All five: Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Karen: Okay girls, let's show 'em how it's done

It ain't over till we say and we've only just begun

Torino: Lemme hear you say, yeah

Audience: Yeah

Ragyo: Say yeah

Audience: Yeah

Medusa: Say yeah

Audience: Yeah

Arachne: Say yeah

All five: Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

The song ended and the whole audience started throwing flowers at the women, many wolf whistles then and there too.

Sparky: "Phew. Now that is a show for you gents to remember." Sparky said fanning himself.

Sparky: "Onto number seven now. Anybody want to go?" Sparky said as Nui and Miyuri got up.

Nui: "That makes us next." Nui said as she skipped to the stage with Miyuri following not far behind.

Sparky: "Alright girls, what song will it be?" Sparky asked the two.

Miyuri: "Seven rings by Ariana Grande.

Nui: "The clean version." Nui said as Sparky shrugged.

Sparky: "Well, alright." Sparky said as the screen changed to white with a diamond ring. As the girls approached their respective mics.

Sparky: "Ready girls?" Sparky asked the girls, who nodded. "Begin!"

The music began to play.

Miyuri: Yeah, breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles

Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble

Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines

Buy myself all of my favorite things (Yeah)

Nui: Been through some bad *****, I should be a sad *****

Who woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage?

Rather be tied up with calls and not strings

Miyuri and Nui: Write my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah (Yeah)

My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossin'

Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin'

You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it

I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (Yeah)

I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it

I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it

You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it

I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (Yeah)

Nui: Wearing a ring, but ain't gon' be no "Mrs."

Bought matching diamonds for six of my ******

I'd rather spoil all my friends with my riches

Think retail therapy my new addiction

Miyuri: Whoever said money can't solve your problems

Must not have had enough money to solve 'em

They say, "Which one?" I say, "Nah, I want all of 'em"

Happiness is the same price as red-bottoms

Nui and Miyuri: My smile is beamin', my skin is gleamin'

The way it shine, I know you've seen it (You've seen it)

I bought a crib just for the closet

Both his and hers, I want it, I got it, yeah

I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it

I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (Baby)

You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it (Oh yeah)

I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (Yeah)

Nui: Yeah, my receipts, be lookin' like phone numbers

If it ain't money, then wrong number

Black card is my business card

The way it be settin' the tone for me

I don't mean to brag, but I be like, "Put it in the bag, " yeah

When you see them racks, they stacked up like my ***, yeah

Miyuri: Shoot, go from the store to the booth

Make it all back in one loop, give me the loot

Never mind, I got the juice

Nothing but net when we shoot

Nui: Look at my neck, look at my jet

Ain't got enough money to pay me respect

Ain't no budget when I'm on the set

If I like it, then that's what I get, yeah

Nui and Miyuri: I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (Yeah)

I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (Oh yeah, yeah)

You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it

I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (Yeah)

Once the music ended, everybody cheered the two. Nui giggled as she held her parasol while Miyuri bowed.

Sparky: "Well done ladies. Now on to number eight. Anybody?" Sparky said as Kurumu and Mizore got to the stage, well Kurumu flew to the stage as Mizore snuck behind him, scaring the daylights out of him.

Sparky: "Gah! Jesus Mizore, must you always do that?" Sparky asked as Mizore still had her emotionless look.

Kuumu: "You'll get used to it Sparks." Kurumu said as both monster girls went o their mics.

Sparky: "Okay, since you two are up, any song you like?" Sparky asked as the two looked at each other with a smile, and nodded before looking back to Sparky.

Kurumu: "This ones a mashup. Both of our songs, Snowstorm and Stand Alone." Kurumu said as Sparky smiled.

Sparky: "Alright ladies." Sparky said as the screen showed a heart made of ice.

Sparky: "Hope you guys it some snow gear and jot cocoa for this first part." Sparky said as the music stared to play for the first part.

Sparky: "Alright Mizore, whenever you're ready." Sparky said as Mizore cleared her throat.

Mizore: Walls of ice will surround my frozen heart

Start to melt with the warmth of your desire

Could this be love I feel for you now

Please don't tell me you can't take it

As Mizore sang, everyone seemed to enjoy it when suddenly snowflakes fell.

Kevin: "Uhh…"

Dustin: "Oh boy."

Linda: "Brr." Linds shivered as Minos held her in his arm.

Mizore: Since the day our stars first aligned

My whole world's been frozen in time

I love you so much I could die

And I can't sleep at night

The winds started to pick up, encasing most of the audience in ice.

There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm

It's blowing through out the walls of my heart

There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm

And it builds till the depths of my emotion

I'm now lost, I'm a prisoner of passion

As the first part ended Sparky snapped his fingers, breaking everyone frozen from their icy confines. The music then changed and the screen showed the image of two lovers on a sunny beach.

Kurumu: Hoping that you might notice me,

As you look the other way.

Im afraid to see,

What could be,

In the line of you gaze.

My tender heart and breathering breasts,

So alone and unadored.

Why can't I be the one,

Just tell me how,

My heart is yours dont you see.

Fenika: "Get ready for some tears." Fenika said Giving everyone tissue boxes with just the snap of his fingers.

Kurumu: I'll wait for countless several days,

Forever if that's what it takes.

How can I charm your heart,

And take your breath away.

Your smiling face,

Left with no trace,

I'm blinded through bitterty.

So I Stand Alone!

So I Stand Alone!

Ya hoo, Ya hoo,

Don't you see.

The song fiished as everyone was in tears of such a heartwarming melody.

Sparky: *snifle* "Okay…we'll take a short break to calm down." Sparky said as everyone conversed with each other.

Kid: "What a performance miss Kurono." Kid said to Kurumu, who chuckled and lookede a way bit embarrassed.

Kurumu: " Just Kurumu would do fine."

Karen: "You two did so well." Karen said to the two.

Moka: "Yeah, you two did really well." Moka said hugging her two pals.

Sparky: "Okay everyone. Down to number nine. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky said as Sunset Shimmer and Kaiba got up.

Kaiba: "That makes us next." Kaiba said as he and Sunset walked up on the stage.

Joey: "Kaiba singing?" Joey asked with surprise.

Tristan: "That's something new." Tristan said surprised.

Cedric: "Kaiba and I may seem stuck up, but that doesn't mean we don't know when to have a good time." Cedric said with a smirk.

Sparky: "Alright. Any song you like?" Sparky said as Kaiba had a smile.

Kaiba: "Kings and Queens by DAGames." Kaiba said as Sparky smirked.

Sparky: "Fine choice." Sparky said as Sunset smirked.

Sunset Shimmer: "Got that right." Sunset said as she and Kaiba fist bumped, further shocking Yugi and his friends.

Dustin: "Okay, either I'm seeing things or Kaiba is actually being friendly to Sunset." Dustin said to Yugi and the others who looked at him with equal surprise.

Téa: "We're seeing the same thing as you are."

Sparky: "Whenever you two are ready." Sparky said as the screen showed the picture of a crown and the king and queen chess pieces on either side. Kaiba and Sunset nodded to Sparky, signaling that their ready to start.

Sparky: "Begin!" Sparky said as the music started.

Mokuba: "You got this big brother."

Cedric: "Knock them dead old friend!"

Pinkie Pie: "Go Sunset!"

Kaiba: One more: Shot hits the throat,

Two more: Times he let go,

Three ways to die, Not gonna lie,

Theres no turning back for the reckoned man,

Taking turns with his hands,

One knife; One gun at his command,

What bliss, this heist was soon to be his,

But little did he know: HE HAD ENOUGH,

Of feeling like a CRIMINAL,

Desires on fire so CYNICAL,

The cry of a newborn mind,

Had dropped the weapons and bled him dry,

Regaining strength to free his life,

NO MORE!

As he dropped the gun and knife,

He wrote these words with a broken pen

This time I'm comin' back!

This is the king of the crowd,

As he holds up the crown,

There's no more looking down, Yeah the promised man,

Comes back around!

This is the point where he learned,

As his life took a turn,

He never heard of a comeback, like this...

HE'S A FREAKING KI-I-ING!

Joey: "Whoa! Kaiba's actually pretty good."

Serenity: "You got that right!"

Sunset Shimmer: One more: Picture on the wall,

Two more: Times to rise and fall,

Three ways to harm,

Without keeping calm,

She has nothing more to lose in this game,

In the dark hall of fame,

Her life was riddled to shame,

This girl was going,

And yet without knowing,

She stood up proud,

SHE HAD ENOUGH,

Of feeling mighty VICTIMIZED,

Relentless things to CRITICIZE,

The tears showed lesser fears as she dropped the weapons and let it slide,

Regaining strength to free her life,

NO MORE!

As she dropped the gun and knife,

she wrote these words with a broken pen

This time I'm comin' back,

This is the queen of the crowd,

As she holds up the crown,

There's no more looking down,

Yeah the proudest girl, comes back around,

This is the point where she learned,

When her life took a turn,

You never heard of a comeback, like this:

SHES A FREAKING QUE-EE-EEN!

Kaiba: As they claim their remorse,

Like a stallion on a horse,

Bleeding black and blue in the face of discourse,

Holding up higher and prouder

Than the shadows reborn,

And the curse has been torn,

Now they're free...

Sunset Shimmer: Flooding the gates,

Against a dreaded masquerade,

They had dealt the wrong cards tonight,

Where there's a will there's a might,

Stronger then the kni-i-i-ight!

Kaiba and Sunset Shimmer: They wrote these words with a broken pen

This time I'm coming back!

They are the kings of the crowd,

As they hold up the crown,

There's no more looking down,

They're the whole new crowd,

Who just touched the ground,

This was the point where they learned,

As their life took a turn,

Ya never heard of a comeback, like this:

THEY'RE THE FREAKING KINGS AND QUEENS!

As the song ended, everyone cheered. The two took their bows and walked to their respective seats.

Sparky: "Alright! One more song before we end it for the night. Who's next?" Sparky asked.

Dustin: "Why don't you sing Sparky?" Dustin asked while the others started to agree.

Ben: "Yeah, most of us had turns to sing why not you pal?" Ben said with a smile.

Sparky: "Um, I'm not so sure guys." Sparky said a little embarrassed blushing under his hood.

Nega Dustin: "Come now. Don't be shy. You'll do great." Nega Dustin said.

Celestia: "I'm sure whatever you have in store will be amazing my friend." Celestia said.

Luna: "Indeed. We don't think any less of you for singing Sparky." Luna said as all of their friends nodded.

Sparky: "Fine. I guess I'll give it a shot" He said. "But first, a change of scenery." He snapped his fingers and in a blue flash the stage changed as if we're in the Joe Drew Studios.

Fenika: "Oh, we're in for a treat." Fenika said with a toothy grin.

Sparky then started to turn the dial on his Omnitrix and then turned to Ditto and then split into three. And then they hit the symbols on their heads and changed into three different species. Two were too familiar as one was Havoc (Discord from MLP), and the second was Bendy (Bendy and the Ink machine).

The last one was new to everyone as he was tall and very thin, has pale skin, sharp yellowed teeth, and short red and black hair/fur with deer like ears. He has two small black antlers. He has red in his sclera and a brighter red for the iris of the eyes, his pupils are black. He wears a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other, underneath a pin striped dark red coat along with burgundy dress pants, bow tie with a bright red knot where the omnitrix symbol is, and black shoes. He has a burgundy/black oval shaped monocle over his right eye, he also wears burgundy gloves with bright red marks showing where his nails and knuckles are. He carries a cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it.

This gave everyone the chills for some reason this guy has a very dark aura about him.

Sparky: "Alastor!" The demon said as his voice sounded like a vacuum tube radio. Then the three took out some duel monster cards and threw them into the air as pink puffs of smoke came and summoned Toon Dark Magician, Toon DMG, Manga Ryu-Ran, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Red Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Ancient Gear Golem, Toon Barrel Dragon, Toon Buster Blader, Toon Cannon Soldier, Toon Cyber Dragon, Toon Gemini Elf, Toon GAF, Toon Masked Sorcerer, Toon Mermaid, Toon Summon Skull, and the new addition Toon Insect Queen.

Alastor: "Here comes, "Blood and Ink" from "Nathan Sharp-Bendy and the Ink Machine I hope you all enjoy it folks." Alastor announced never losing his toothy grin as the Toon dragons (besides Toon Barrel Dragon and Toon Cyber Dragon), Toon Buster Blader, and Toon Summon Skull brought out guitars, Toon Dark magician and Toon Masked Sorcerer at the keys, Toon Ancient Gear Golem and the Toon Goblin Attack Force at the drums, and for Toon Dark Magician Girl, Toon Gemini elf, and Toon Mermaid got tambourines. That leaves Toon Cannon Soldier, Toon Cyber dragon, Toon Insect Queen, and Toon Barrel Dragon to dance with Bendy as he was holding a cane and Havoc as well with a cane.

Toon Dark Magician and Toon Masked Sorcerer start to play on the keys then soon the whole band started to play.

Alastor: "Boys and girls, welcome to the workshop! Step right up, don't be shy. Witness a motion picture you've never seen before. Brought to you by Sillyvision."

Alastor: I said come one come all enjoy the show! 3 to get ready, nowhere to go.

Are you feeling blue or just black and white? In the end we're gonna have you feelin' alright.

Now don't you look so mad, don't you be so mean.

Make way, give pay to the Ink Machine.

Are feeling gloom? Losing track of time? In the end you're in for one heck of a night.

Kaiba: "Great. More toons." Kaiba said with a grunt.

Alastor: That's right!

Dustin: "One of my favorite monsters, the toons." I said with a smile.

Bella: "Yeah. Who wouldn't love those whacky caricatures." Bella said as Kaiba and Cedric glanced at her.

Cedric: "Me and Kaiba for starters."

Alastor: Soon you will see. We'll animate just you and me. Sign in blood or even ink. Before you know we'll all Be part of this machine.

Pinkie: "Woohoo!"

Alastor: Now there's nothing left, no one to save. Just a dancing demon on your grave.

It's what we want, it was our dream. Not everything is as it seems.

The children dance to a sheepish song. We howl like wolves and sing along.

Don't you look so mad, don't you be so mean. Make way, give pay to the Ink Machine.

Mafuyu: "I never was a fan of cartoons." Mafuyu said with a shrug.

Tomo: "Come now Mafuyu, youre never to old for cartoons." Tomo said with a smile.

Alastor: Soon you will see. We'll animate just you and me. Sign in blood or even ink. Before you know we'll all Be part of this machine.

Oooooooohhhhhh~! Oooooohhhhh~!

The music then came to a close as everyone got sent back to Sparky's karaoke bar. Sparky and band of looney toons took their bows before Sparky reverted back to normal and the toons vanished In a cloud of pink smoke.

Sparky: "Welp, that's all we got for today everybopdy. Hopefully you guys had a great time and we'll be seeing you next time."


	4. Happy Cinco de Mayo

Sparky: "Hello everyone and Happy Cinco de Mayo. Welcome back to another night for Crossover Karaoke. You ladies and gentlemen ready to have some party like here's no mañana?" Sparky asked at the audience roared for in applause.

The audience consisting from many characters from many shows, movies, comics, games, etc. in front of him applaud in pure excitement. There were also Mexican decorations all over the place.

Sparky: "Okay, first we have a few more contestants. We have Max Tennyson, Azmuth, Charmcaster and of course my two best buddies, Bella and Basra. As well as more characters from Kill la Phoenix named Sakura Hanzo as well as her version of the Elite four, Gai Hououmaru, Christopher Angelo, Alexa Madison and William Fitzgerald. And lastly we had Mako Mankanshoku and her family." Sparky said as the group in question walked next to Sparky, everyone bowing at he applause before walking to their seats.

Mako: "Hiya Ryuko." Mako said as she launched and hugged her before.

Ryuko: "Good to see to too Mako." Ryuko said as she hugged her friend as Nui and Satsuki joined in afterword.

Sparky: "Now remember everyone, there will be ten songs chosen total. So five songs will be your max. No more, no less. And we still don't do any dirty songs. They can be up to PG-13 but that's it. We all clear? Yes, good, on we go. So everybody enjoy your food and beverages and let's have a good fieta! " Sparky said as he was applause.

Sparky: "Okay. Who wants to go first?" Sparky said.

Dustin got up and approached the stage.

Dustin: "I suppose I will go first. And the song I choose is La Llorona by Steampianist." Dustin said as Sparky had a smirk.

Sparky: "Starting with a creepy one eh? Alright." Sparky said as the screen showed the image of a sad emoji.

Sparky: "You ready?" Sparky asked as Dustin nodded and music started to play.

Dustin: Her screams

Lights up the night

Her face

Fills you with fright

And still

With all her might

She yearns

To make things right

For them

They lost their lives

She warned

Them of the dive

She prayed

That one survived

Yet none

Of them arrived

They're gone

They're gone

She yells

So on

So on

Church bells

Of tears and salt

She smells

There are no last

Farewells

Farewells

Kevin: "Liking his so far?"

Been: "What's La Llarona?"

Gwen: "La Llarona means weeping woman. It's quite a sad ye scary story."

Dustin: La Llorona

¿Qué pasó?

¿Por qué lloras

mi Amor?

¿Y los niños

dónde están?

En el río

Duermen la.

Erena: "You go Onii-chan!" Erena cheered

Amethyst: "Whoooo!" Amethyst whopped liking ha song.

Mamori: "I didn't know he knew Spanish. "

Ben: "Me neither."

Dustin: She walks

Hands dripping wet

She looks

Really upset

She was

Never a threat

Yet no one

Will forget

For them

They've lost their lives

She warned

Them of the dive

She prayed

That one survived

Yet none

Of them arrived

They're gone

They're gone

She knows

Yet from

Their graves

They rose

Her insanity grows

Just as the river

Flows and Flows

Kibbles: "That's my man."

Karen: "Go honey."

Dustin: La Llorona

¿Qué pasó?

¿Por qué lloras

mi Amor?

¿Y los niños

dónde están?

En el río

Duermen la...

Ben: "Explain more about this legend Gwen." Ben said his cousin.

Gwen: "To make a long story short, La Llarona was once a woman named Maria. She married a noble man and had two sons. But he left Maria for another woman and Maria drowns her kids out of rage. But when she realized what she done, she drowned herself and now she wanders the earth in search for her lost kids."

Ben: "Wow."

The screen then showed the image of a pained sad expression, releasing an eerie scream before changing back to the emoji.

Dustin: They're gone

They're gone

She digs

I slaughtered them

Like pigs

I drowned

My freaking kids

Their necks

Their necks

They cracked

Like twigs

They're gone

They're gone

She cries

Her eyes cast to

The sky

She never said goodbye

And now's her turn

To die

La Llorona

¿Qué pasó?

Se te fueron

Tus hijos

¿Cómo va la

excavación?

Para ti no hay

Salvación

The music ended and the audience applauded. Dustin walked back to his seat.

Sparky: "Okay, down to number two now. Whose next?" Sparky said as Kevin, Nega Dutin and Ben got up.

Kevin: "Me, Nega Dustin and Ben are up net." Kevin said as he trio went up to the stage.

Sparky: "Alright mi amigos. Any song in mind?" Sparky asked.

Ben: "Despacito by Justin Bieber, Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee." Ben said as Sparky has a chuckle.

Sparky: "Oooh. I like that one." Sparky said as both boys took their mics as the screen showed the image of a heart with a sombrero.

Sparky: "Alright dudes, begin." Sparky said as he music played.

Ben: Comin' over in my direction

So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah

Turn every situation into heaven, yeah

Oh-oh, you are

My sunrise on the darkest day

Got me feelin' some kind of way

Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly

You fit me tailor-made, love how you put it on

Got the only key, know how to turn it on

The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear

Baby, take it slow so we can last long

Nega Dustin: ¡Oh! Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal

Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan

Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso

Ben: (Oh, yeah)

Kevin: Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal

Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más

Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

Ben: Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

Nega Dustin: (Sube, sube, sube

Sube, sube)

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

Kevin: (Favorito, favorito, baby)

Nega Dustin: Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Kevin: Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo, yo sé que estás pensándolo

Llevo tiempo intentándolo, mami, esto es dando y dándolo

Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom

Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom

Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe

Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe

Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje

Empecemos lento, después salvaje

Ben, Kevin and Nega Dustin: Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Kevin: Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza

Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza

Ben, Kevin and Nega Dustin: Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas

Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza

¡Oye!

Ben: Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

Nega Dustin: (Sube, sube, sube

Sube, sube)

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

Kevin: (Favorito, favorito, baby)

Nega Dustin: Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Nega Dustin: Despacito

This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico

I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!"

I can move forever cuando esté contigo

¡Báilalo!

Ben, Kevin, Nega Dustin: Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Nega Dudtin: Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

Kevin: (Favorito, favorito, baby)

Ben, Kevin, Nega Dustin: Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Nega Dustin: Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Ben: Despacito

The song ended as many women in the audience cheered for the trio as the three walked to their seats.

Sparky: "Now hat was caliente. Number three is up now. Who else wants to come up?" Sparky said as Taiyou, Lord Death and Soichiro walked up to the stage.

Lord Death: "We'll go. And our song will be El Paso by Marty Robins." Lord Death said, making Sparky smirk.

Sparky: "Going old school I see? Nice." Sparky said as the screen showed a cow boy and a Mexican girl.

Sparky: "Ready?" Sparky asked the three men, who simply nodded.

Sparky: "Alright, begin." Sparky said as the music began to play.

Taiyou: Out in the West Texas town of El Paso

I fell in love with a Mexican girl

Nighttime would find me in Rosa's cantina

Music would play and Felina would whirl

Blacker than night were the eyes of Felina

Wicked and evil while casting a spell

My love was deep for this Mexican maiden

I was in love, but in vain I could tell

Lord Death, Soichiro and Taiyou: One night a wild young cowboy came in

Wild as the West Texas wind

Dashing and daring, a drink he was sharing

With wicked Felina, the girl that I loved

Soichiro: So in anger I challenged his right for the love of this maiden

Down went his hand for the gun that he wore

My challenge was answered in less than a heartbeat

The handsome young stranger lay dead on the floor

Out through the back door of Rosa's I ran

Out where the horses were tied

I caught a good one, it looked like it could run

Up on its back and away I did ride

Just as fast as I could from the West Texas town of El Paso

Out to the badlands of New Mexico

Back in El Paso my life would be worthless

Everything's gone, in life nothing is left

It's been so long since I've seen the young maiden

My love is stronger than my fear of death

Lord Death, Soichiro and Taiyou: I saddled up and away I did go

Riding alone in the dark

Maybe tomorrow a bullet may find me

Tonight nothing's worse than this pain in my heart

And at last here I am on the hill overlooking El Paso

Lord Death: I can see Rosa's Cantina below

My love is strong and it pushes me onward

Down off the hill to Felina I go

Off to my right I see five mounted cowboys

Off to my left ride a dozen or more

Shouting and shooting, I can't let them catch me

I have to make it to Rosa's back door

Lord Death, Soichiro and Taiyou: Something is dreadfully wrong, for I feel

A deep burning pain in my side

Though I am trying to stay in the saddle

I'm getting weary, unable to ride

Taiyou: But my love for Felina is strong and I rise where I've fallen

Though I am weary, I can't stop to rest

I see the white puff of smoke from the rifle

I feel the bullet go deep in my chest

From out of nowhere Felina has found me

Kissing my cheek as she kneels by my side

Cradled by two loving arms that I'll die for

One little kiss, then Felina

Kord Death, Soichiro and Taiyou: good-bye

The music came to a close and everyone applauded while sniffling and fighting away tears.

Blue Diamond: "Oh, how saddening." Blue Diamond said having tears run down her face, as did the other gems around her.

Tomo: "I know right?" Tomo said sniffling

Sparky: "Okay everyone, onto number four now. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky asked as Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria got up and walked on stage.

Adagio: "The here of us will go next. And Danza Kuduro by Don Omar is our hoice of poison." Adagio said with a smile.

Sparky: "Well, out ladies have traveled far and wide for years, so I'm not the least bit surprised you ladies know that song." Sparky said as the screen showed a picture of the dance pad on dance dance revolution.

The trio took their respective mics and got ready.

Sparky: "Okay girls, begin." Sparky said as he music sounded.

Adagio: A&X

El Orfanato

Danza Kuduro

Sonata and Adagio: (Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop)

Adagio: Lucenzo

El Rey

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: La mano arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto sólo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

La mano arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto sólo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

Adagio: Quien puede domar la fuerza del mal

Que se mete por tus venas

Lo caliente del sol que se te metió

Y no te deja quieta, nena

Quien puede parar eso que al bailar

Descontrola tus caderas

Sonata: (sexy…!)

Adagio: Y ese fuego que quema por dentro y lento

Te convierte en fiera

Adagio, Sonata and Aria: Con la mano arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Sacude duro

No te quites ahora

Que esto sólo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Sacude duro

Aria: Balança que é uma loucura

Morena vem a meu lado

Ninguém vai ficar parado

Quero ver mexe kuduro

Balançar que é uma loucura

Morena vem a meu lado

Ninguém vai ficar parado

Sonata: Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…

Aria: Vem para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro

Adagio: Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…

Aria: Seja morena ou loira, vem balançar kuduro

Oi, oi, oi…

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: La mano arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto sólo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

La mano arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto sólo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

Sonata: Balança que é uma loucura

Morena vem a meu lado

Ninguém vai ficar parado

Quero ver mexe kuduro

Balançar que é uma loucura

Morena vem a meu lado

Ninguém vai ficar parado

Aria: Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…

Sonata: Vem para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro

Adagio: Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…

Sonata: Seja morena ou loira, vem balançar kuduro

Oi, oi, oi…

Aria: El Orfanato

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: La mano arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto sólo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

La mano arriba

Cintura sola

Da media vuelta

Danza kuduro

No te canses ahora

Que esto sólo empieza

Mueve la cabeza

Danza kuduro

Once we song was over, many of the men in he audience cheered heir hers out to the trio of sirens, causing the three to bow before they walked to their seats.

Joey: "Ya three rocked the joint." Joey said to the three.

Adagio: "Oh please, it was nothing." Adagio said bashfully.

Julie: "Joey's right, out here were awesome."

Sparky: "Alright. Now we're halfway down the roster. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky asked as Ovi, Spike and Shippo got up

Ovi: "Count us in." Ovi said as he three walked up on stage, most of the women in the audience awing at the trio.

Process Peach: "Aww. How cute!"

Sailor Moon: "So adorable!"

Snow White (Disney): "I could just eat them up."

As they walked, the three seemed to enjoy the attention. The made it on he stage.

Sparky: "Well, you here must be enjoying the praise from the audience." Sparky said as he motioned to the audience as they continued to awe at them.

Ovi: "Heheh, kinda." Ovi blushed.

Sparky: "So boys, any song you three have in mind?" Sparky asked.

Spike: "La Bamba by Los Lobos please." Spike said as Sparky smiled.

Sparky: "You it little man." Sparky said as ye screen showed a picture of a guitar and sombrero.

Sparky: "Alright, whenever you guys are ready." Sparky said as he music began to play.

Spike: Para bailar la bamba

Para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia

Una poca de gracia pa' mi pa' ti y arriba y arriba

Ah y arriba y arriba por ti seré, por ti seré, por ti seré

Yo no soy marinero

Yo no soy marinero, soy capitán,

Soy capitán, soy capitán

Spike, Ovi and Shippo: Bamba bamba

Bamba bamba

Bamba bamba

Ovi: Para bailar la bamba

Para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia

Una poca de gracia pa' mi pa' ti ah y arriba y arriba

Erena: "You go Ovi."

Kagome: "Sing it Shippo!"

Twiligt: "Go Spike, Go."

Kevin: "Winged Creampuff has got talent.

Shippo: Para bailar la bamba

Para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia

Una poca de gracia pa' mi pa' ti ah y arriba y arriba

Ah y arriba y arriba por ti seré, por ti seré, por ti seré

Spike, Ovi and Spike: Bamba bamba

Bamba bamba

Bamba bamba

As the song ended, everyone cheered for the three as they went to their seats.

Erena: "You were amazing Ovi." Erena said as she and Emille hugged Ovi.

Kagome: "You did great Shippo." Kagome said as she hugged Shippo as Inuyasha patted his head.

Twilight: "You really outdid yourself Spike." Twilght said as she, Applejack, Flutterhshy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Rairty group hugged him.

Spike: "Awe shucks." Spike blushed and smiled bashfully.

Sparky: "Alrighty. On to number six. Who want to go next?" Sparky said wen Ryuko, Rainbow Dash and Fumika got on stage

Ryuko: "Well go next." Ryuko said with a smirk.

Sparky: "Alright ladies. Any song you want to sing?" Sparky asked as Fumika approached him.

Fumika: "Hot wing from the movie Rio please." Fumika said shyly to which Sparky ruffled her hair.

Sparky: "You got it princess." Sparky said amdirig Fumika's cuteness.

Rainbow Dash: "Aw yeah! One of my favorites." Rainbow said as the screen showed he image of a phoenix ablaze in the middle of a tropical beach.

Sparky: "Whenever you ladies are ready." Sparky said as the three got ready as the music played.

Ryuko: Party in Ipanema, baby!

Ryuko and Raonbow Dash: I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

And live my life

Fumika: (live my life)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to party

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: And fly

Ryuko: Imma fly, fly just like a bird

Senketsu: (But you are a bird!)

Ryuko: Oh yeah, you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket, then

Senketsu: (okay)

Ryuko: Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen

Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

'Cause I just want to live my life, and party

All I want is to be free, and rock my body

Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life

In Rio

'Cause in Rio

In Rio, I realize

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to party

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to samba

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to party

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: And fly

Rainbow Dash: I'm that samba, samba

Master, master, master

Master, master

Who shouts out?

Imma get your blaster, blaster,

Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,

But I dance faster, faster, faster

Faster, faster

You're too slow

You need to catch up

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: You can dance, and dance, but I

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to party

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to samba

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to party

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to samba

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to party

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: And live my life

Fumika: (live my life)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: I want to party

Fumika: (party)

Ryuko and Rainbow Dash: And fly

Senketsu: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Fumika and Senketsu: Laya

Laya

Laya

Laya

Senketsu: Hey

Fumika and Senketsu: Laya

Laya

Laya

Laya

Laya

Laya

Laya

Laya

Senketsu: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Fumika: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Senketsu and Fumika: Hey, hey, hey, hey

The music ended as the audience applauded the trio. Ryuko an Rainbow Dash were enjoying the praise WTH pride while Fumika looked away bashfully. The three went back to their seats as the audience still applauded them.

Nui and Mako: "You were awesome Ryuko!" both girls praed Mako.

Mafuyu: "Youndid reallu good outthere Fumika." Mafuyu said to Fumika as Tomo hugged her.

Pinkie Pie: "You super duoer awesome out there Dash!" Pinkie said, making Rainbow's ego boost a bit.

Sparky: "Alright, alright, on to number seven now. Who else would like to go?" Sparky said as Nonon, Inumata, Sanagaeyama and Gamagoori got up.

Nonon: "Let us go next." Nonon said.

Gamagoori: "Of course. We, the elite four would like a moment to shine." Gamagoori said with his usual tone.

Sparky: "Alright, come on up." Sparky said as he elite four walked up.

Sparky: "And what song will you be choosing?" Sparky said as the four looked at each other and nooded.

Nonon: "Let Me Take You to Rio by Carlinhos Brown and Ester Dean" Nonon said with a smile as the screen showed he sunny beaches of Rio de Janeiro.

Sparky: "Alright. Whenever you four are ready." Sparky said as he elite four went to their mics and music began to play.

Nonon: Let me take you to rio, rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

Inumata: All in together now, hey like the weather now

Gamagoori: (rio rio oh oh, rio rio)

Inumata: Right here, show me now

You know how to put it down

Gamagoori: (rio rio oh, rio rio)

Inumata: You gotta light girl, turn it on, here's mine, turn me on

Gamagoori: (rio rio oh, rio rio)

Inumata: You gotta wild side, let it out, ima make you bring it out

Gamagoori: (rio rio oh, rio na na na)

Nonon: Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now

Just move your body girl

Work it to the floor

Let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh

Inumata: Let me take you to rio, rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

Sanagaeyama: Let me take you to rio, rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

Nonon: See that you liken' now

By the way you're dancin' now

Sanagaeyama: (rio rio oh oh, rio rio)

Nonon: Go ahead and make it count

Move your body, make it count

Sanagaeyama: (rio rio oh oh, rio rio)

Nonon: You gotta light girl, turn it, here's mine, turn me on

Sanagaeyama: (rio rio oh oh, rio rio)

Nonon: You gotta wild side, let it out, ima make you bring it out

Sanagaeyama: (rio rio oh oh, rio na na na)

Nonon: Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now

Just move your body girl

Work it to the floor

Let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh

Gamagoori: Let me take you to rio, rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

Oh oh oh oh, na na na

Let me take you to rio, rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

Oh oh oh oh, na na na

Nonon: Let me take you to rio

Show you all around de janeiro

Keep your back down, be like a drummer

Go your light shine, girl you know you wanna

Da-da-da-da-da, da-da-dance

Girl you know you wanna

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dance, oh oh oh oh

Sanagaeyama: Let me take you to rio, rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

All four: Get it one more time

Let me take you to rio, rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

Let me take you to rio, rio

Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle

And we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo

Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na

Once the music ended the audience applauded the elite four as they took their bows before walking back to their seats.

Sparky: "Yeah. Alright We're now at number 8. Who's next people, don't be shy." Sparky asked as Applejack got up.

Applejack: "Ill go next sugrcube. And I'll go with These Boots Are Made for Walking by Nancy Sinatra" Applejack said with a smirk.

Sparky: "Well alright there partner, come on up." Sparky said as Applejack walked up on stage and took her mic.

Sparky: "Whenever your ready." Sparky said as he music played and Applejack tapped her hoof to the beat.

Applejack: You keep saying you got something for me

Something you call love but confess

You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't 've been a'messin'

And now someone else is getting all your best

These boots are made for walking

And that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'

You keep losing when you oughta not bet

You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'

Now what's right is right but you ain't been right yet

These boots are made for walking

And that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing

And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt (HAH)

I just found me a brand new box of matches (YEAH)

And what he knows you ain't had time to learn

These boots are made for walking,

And that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Are you ready, boots? Start walkin'

The music finally ended and everyone present applauded the farm pony, who tipped her hat and went to her seat.

Sparky: "Well, onto number 9 now. Who want to go next." Sparky said as Mako got up and skipped to Spark.

Mako: "Me, me, me. I'll go next." Mako said as she took her mic as Sparky had a swetadrop.

Mako: "Eh? Mako, are you sure you wanna go next?" Sparky said knowing the girl was not a good singer.

Mako: "Yep. And my song of choice is Bidi Bidi Bom Bom by Selena." Mako said as she got ready and the screen showed the image of a Mexican town.

Sparky: "Oh boy, okay Mako, whenever our ready." Music played and Mako began to sing, surprisingly well actually, surprising everyone.

Mako: Bidi bidi bom bom

Bidi bidi bom bom

Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

Cada vez

Cada vez que lo veo pasar

Mi corazón se enloquece

Y me empieza a palpitar

Bidi bidi bom bom

Y se emociona (y se emociona)

Ya no razona

No lo puedo controlar

Bidi bidi bom bom

Y se emociona (y se emociona)

Ya no razona

Y me empieza a cantar (cantar)

Me canta así, así, así, así

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)

Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

Cada vez

Cada vez que lo oigo hablar (cada vez, cada vez)

Me tiemblan hasta las piernas (las piernas)

Y el corazón igual (bidi bidi bom bom)

Y se emociona (y se emociona)

Ya no razona

No lo puedo controlar (bidi bidi bom bom)

Y se emociona (y se emociona)

Ya no razona

Y me empieza a cantar (cantar)

Me canta así, así, así, así

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)

Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom

Cuando escucho esta canción

Mi corazón quiere cantar así

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)

Me canta asi

Me canta a ti

Cada vez que lo veo pasar

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)

Mi corazón se enloquece cada vez que lo veo pasar

Y me empieza a palpitar así, así

Once mako was finished eeryone applauded, leaving Mako and her friends sunned by her performance, wen Sparky was surprised.

Sparky: "Wow. You actually improved on your singing." Sparky said impressed.

Mako: "Took music classes." Mako said as she skipped to her spot.

Ryuko: "You were awesome." Ryuko said giving her a noogie.

Nui: "I never knew you took music classes." Nui said nudging Mako playfully.

Barazo: "Thats my girl!" Barazo, Mako's father hugged his daughter in tears of pride.

Sukuyo: "You weee amazing honey."

Mataro: "You were awesome sis."

Guts: "Guts, guts!" The familyndg named Guts said.

Gamagoori: "Indeed Mankanshoku. You truly were stunning." Gamagoori said as Mako somehow got on his shoulder and pecked his cheek, making him blush.

Women: "Aw!" All he women in the audience awed at the display.

Sparky: "Quite the catch you have their big guy. Alright we're now down to our last song for tonight. Who want to take this spot." Sparky said as Fenika rose from his seat.

Fenika: "How about you and me do a duet brother." Fenika said as Sparky had a chuckle.

Sparky: "Oh come on bro, I sang for you guys on the last chapter." Sparky said bashfully.

Ben: "I actually like to see you both sing." Ben said with a chuckle.

Dustin: "Come on dude, a duet wouldn't hurt." Dustin said with a smile.

Fenika: "Well, what do you kind lot think? Would you all like to see my brother and I perform a duet?" Fenika asked and sure enough, the audience roared in applause.

Fenika: "Well see brother, the audience has spoken." Fenika said as Sparky as he let out sigh of defeat.

Sparky: "Alright, alright you win. But you pick the song." Sparky said as Fenika had a smile.

Fenika: "Oh that's shouldn't be a problem. I choose Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin." Fenika said with a smile as Sparky had a chuckle.

The screen changed to an insane emoji as both Sparky and Fenika got ready.

Sparky: "Uno, does, tres, go." Sparky said as the music began.

Sparky: She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls

Sparky: "Sing it bro."

Fenika: I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall

Fenika winked at Emille, who blushed and giggle.

Kevin: "Woohoo!"

Dustin: "Yeah man!"

Sparky and Fenika: She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light

She's got a new addiction for every day and night

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain

Fenika got dunked by water, making most of the women cheered.

Sparky and Fenika: She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain

Sparky: Come on!

Sparky and Fenika: Upside, inside out she's living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, living la vida loca

Her lips are devil-red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out living la vida loca

Sparky: Come on!

Sparky and Fenika: Living la vida loca

Sparky: Come on!

Sparky and Fenika: She's living la vida loca

Lady J: "Now it's a fiesta."

Steven: "You got that right." Steven said enjoying the time.

Fenika: Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel

She took my heart and she took my money

She must've slipped me a sleeping pill

She never drinks the water

Makes you order French Champagne

Once you've had a taste of her

You'll never be the same

Yeah, she'll make you go insane

Sparky: Alright

Sparky an Fenika: Upside, inside out she's living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, living la vida loca

Her lips are devil-red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out living la vida loca

Sparky: Alright!

Sparky and Fenika: Living la vida loca

She's living la vida loca

Sparky and Fenika: She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain

Sparky and Fenika and got dunked by water this time, making both Emille and Erena blush like mad.

Taiyou: "Looks like somebody has a crush." Taiyou chuckled making Erena and Emille look away embarrassed.

Karen giggled at the sight and Dustin nudged his sister's playfully.

Sparky and Fenika: She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain

Sparky: Come on!

Sparky and Fenika: Upside, inside out she's living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, living la vida loca

Her lips are devil-red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out living la vida loca

Sparky: Come on!

Sparky and Fenika: Upside, inside out she's living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, living la vida loca

Her lips are devil-red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out living la vida loca

Sparky: Come on!

Sparky and Fenika: Living la vida loca

Sparky: Come on!

Sparky and Fenika: She's living la vida loca

Sparky: Come on!

Sparky and Fenika: La vida loca

La vida loca

The song finished as the whole audience erupted in applause, the two bowed.

Sparky: "Welp, that's all we got for today everybody. Hopefully you guys had a great time and we'll be seeing you next time. And happy Cinco de Mayo everybody."


	5. Summer Special

Sparky: "Hello everyone and welcome back to another night for Crossover Karaoke. Summer has officialy started!" Sparky asked at the audience roared for in applause.

The audience consisting from many characters from many shows, movies, comics, games, etc. In front of him applaud in pure excitement. There were also Mexican decorations all over the place.

Sparky: "As always we have our lovely contestants here. So round of applause for them." Sparky said pointing to the contestants as the audience applauded.

Sparky: "Okay, first we have a few more contestants. Now ya'll know the drill here folks, there will be ten songs chosen total. So five songs will be your max. No more, no less. And we still don't do any dirty songs. They can be up to PG-13 but that's it. We all clear? Yes, good, on we go. So everybody enjoy your food and beverages and enjoy the show! " Sparky said as he was applause.

Sparky: "Alright! Who wants to go first? Anybody?" Sparky asked as Dustin, Nega Dustin, Kibbles, Karen, Taiyou, Emille and Erena got up.

Karen: "We'll all go first. Something to do as a family." Karen said as Gwen pulled out a camera.

Gwen: "I'll be recording." Gwen said as the whole fam went on stage.

Sparky: "Any song in mind?" Sparky asked as Taiyou and Karen looked at each other and nodded.

Karen: "We Are from ice age continental drift is our choice." Karen said as Sparky smiled.

Sparky: "Sweetness." Sparky said as mics for each of them appeared.

Sparky: "Whenever you guys are ready."

Taiyou and Karen: We are, we are

Not your ordinary fama-mily

But we can all agree that

Erena and Emille: We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

Dustin and Nega Dustin: We look perfect to me

We got every kind of lover

We're so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

Karen and Tayou: We are, we are family

We are are are are

Erena and Emille: (We are are)

Karen and Taiyou: We are are are are

Dustin and Kibbles: (We are are)

Karen and Taiyou: We are are are are

Nega Dustin, Erena and Emille: (We are are)

All: We are, we are family, family, family

We are, we are family

Nega Dustin: So what?

We don't look, we don't act

We don't walk, we don't talk

Like you do

Kibbles: So what?

If we hang just a hang and no shame

We both do what we want to

Erena and Emille: Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

Dustin and Erena: We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

Nega Dustin and Erena: We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

Taiyou: We look perfect to me

Karen: We got every kind of lover

Dustin: We're so lucky indeed

Nega Dustin: They can keep on talking

Erena, Emille and Kibbles: It don't matter to me cause

All: We are, we are family

Kibbles: Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange

Nega Dustin: But really they make us stronger

Dustin: And no one would replace not a thing

Karen and Taiyou: Mother or father

Erene: Cause we...

Emille: Cause we come from everywhere

All: Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

Emille and Erena: We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

Dustin, Nega Dustin and Kibbles: We are, we are

Close as close can be

Karen and Taiyou: So it don't matter what it looks like

Dustin: We look perfect to me

Kibbles: We got every kind of lover

Nega Dustin: We're so lucky indeed

Erena: They can keep on talking

Emille: It don't matter to me cause

All: We are, we are family

Dustin and Nega Dustin: (Family)

Erena and Emille: (We are, we are)

All: We are, we are family

As the song was finished, Dustin and his family huddled in a group hug, getting many awes from the audience. They then went back to their seats.

Sparky: *sniff* "Well done guys. Well done." Sparky said, wiping a tear.

Sparky: "Alright. Whose next? Don't be shy." Sparky said as Steven and Connie got up and approached the seat.

Steven: "We'll go next Sparky." Steven said as Sparky ruffled his hair.

Sparky: "Okay little man. What song are you two gonna sing." Sparky asked the two kids.

Connie: "Fun, fun, fun by the Beach boys please." Connie said, causing Sparky to have a wide grin.

Sparky: "Oooh. Going old school eh? Alright." Sparky said as Connie and Steven took their respective mics.

Sparky: "Whenever you two are ready." Sparky said as the screen showed the image of a sunny beach and the music began to play.

Steven: Well she got her daddy's car

And she cruised through the hamburger stand now

Seems she forgot all about the library

Like she told her old man now

Connie: And with the radio blasting

Goes cruising just as fast as she can now

And she'll have fun fun fun

'Til her daddy takes the T-bird away

Steven and Connie: (Fun fun fun 'til her daddy takes the T-bird away)

Steven: Well the girls can't stand her

'Cause she walks looks and drives like an ace now

Connie: (You walk like an ace now you walk like an ace)

Steven: She makes the Indy 500 look like a Roman chariot race now

Connie: (You look like an ace now you look like an ace)

Steven: A lotta guys try to catch her

But she leads them on a wild goose chase now

Connie: (You drive like an ace now you drive like an ace)

Connie: And she'll have fun fun fun

'Til her daddy takes the T-bird away

Steven and Connie: (Fun fun fun 'til her daddy takes the T-bird away)

Dustin: "Woohoo! Go kids!" Dustin cheered.

Amethyst: "Rock the stage guys!" Amethyst cheered.

Blue Diamond: "I actually like this one." Blue Diamond said as she enjoyed the classic tune.

Connie: Well you knew all along

That your dad was gettin' wise to you now

Steven: (You shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)

Connie: And since he took your set of keys

You've been thinking that your fun is all through now

Steven: (You shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)

Connie: But you can come along with me

'Cause we gotta a lot of things to do now

Steven: (You shouldn't have lied now you shouldn't have lied)

Connie: And we'll have fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away

Connie and Steven: (Fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away)

Connie: And we'll have fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away

Connie and Steven: (Fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away)

Steven: (Wo wo wo wo woo woo woo)

Connie and Steven: (Fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away)

(Fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away)

(Fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away)

(Fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away)

(Fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away)

(Fun fun now that daddy took the T-bird away)

The song ended as the audience cheered the two kids on. They took their bows and went to their seats.

Pearl: "You children did well." Pearl said, ruffling his hair.

Amethyhst: "Did well? They did awesome!" Amethyst said nudging Steven.

Ryuko: "You can say that again." Ryuko said patting Connie's back.

Sparky: "Alrighty now, onto number three. Who else wants to go?" Sparky said as Yugi, Dustin, Ben and Inuyasha got up.

Ben: "That makes us next." Ben said as the four boys got on stage.

Sparky: "Sweetness. What song will it be fellas?" Sparky asked as the boys huddled for a minute and when they chose their song, the split up.

Dustin: "Drunken sailor by Irish Rovers will be our poison." Dustin said with a smirk.

Sparky: "Ah. A good ol' shanty. Take your mics and start whenever you boys are ready." Spaarky said as the four guys took their mics as the screen showed the image of a pirate ship.

Sparky: "Ready boys?" Sparky asked as the boys nodded.

Sparky: "Begin!" Sparky said as music began to play.

All four: What will we do with a drunken sailor?

What will we do with a drunken sailor?

What will we do with a drunken sailor?

Early in the mornin'

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Early in the mornin'

Yugi: Shave his belly with a rusty razor

Shave his belly with a rusty razor

Shave his belly with a rusty razor

Early in the mornin'

All four: Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Early in the mornin'

Dustin: Put him in a long boat 'til he's sober

Put him in a long boat 'til he's sober

Put him in a long boat 'til he's sober

Early in the mornin'

All four: Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Early in the mornin'

Erena: "Whoooo!"

Momoka: "A bit old, but I like it." Momoka said as Mirei nodded.

Ranamon: "Oh this is a favorite of mine." Ranamon said as she tapped her fingers to the beat.

Ben: Stick him in the scupper with a hosepipe on him

Stick him in the scupper with a hosepipe on him

Stick him in the scupper with a hosepipe on him

Early in the mornin'

All four: Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Early in the mornin'

Inuyasha: Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter

Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter

Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter

Early in the mornin'

All Four: Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Early in the mornin'

That's what we do with a drunken sailor

That's what we do with a drunken sailor

That's what we do with a drunken sailor

Early in the mornin'

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Early in the mornin'

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Way hay and up she rises

Early in the mornin

As the song finished, everybody cheered as the four boys went back to their seats.

Sparky: "Well done boys. Well done. Alright. Who wants to go next?" Sparky asked as Nui and Mako got up.

Mako: "May we go next?" Mako asked with her usual smile.

Sparky: "No need to ask girls, come on up." Sparky said as the two girls walked up.

Nui: "And for the song we like to sing, we'll go for Vacation by Vitamin C." Nui said as Sparky smiled.

Sparky: "Sweetness. Gotta respect the classics right?" Sparky said as the screen showed the image of a tropical getaway.

Sparky: "Whenever you ladies are ready." Sparky said as the music began to play.

Nui: Come on, come on, come on

Mako: Let's go

Nui: Come on, come on

Mako: Let's go

Nui: Come on, come on, come on

Mako: Let's go

Nui: Come on, come on

Mako: Let's go

Nui: Vacation, need a little sun

To break up all the frustration and turn it into love

Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gonna do

Because today it's up to yo

Mako: Temptation comin' up to me

A little relaxation and I'll be great to be

Come on and weeky weeky loo at the

It's gonna start now

Kick it back, kick it back

Kick it back to the track

Kick it back, kick it back

Kick it back to the max

Mako and Nui: Vacation's where I wanna be

Party on the beach where the fun is free

We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation

Mako: Vibrations need to get me some

And drive out all my complications and turn them into love

Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be

Because today, today it's you and me

Nui and Mako: Vacation's what I wanna do

Party on the beach, fun for me and you

We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

Repeat after me, "I need a vacation"

Nui: Let's go, let's go

Mako: Let's go, let's go

Mako: I wanna be where the fun is free

Nui: So come with me

Mako and Nui: Vacation's where I wanna be

Party on the beach where the fun is free

We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation

'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation

Vacation's where I wanna be

Party on the beach where the fun is free

We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation

Repeat after me, "I need a vacation"

Vacation

Mako: (Come on and)

Nui and Mako: Vacation

Vacation

Nui: (Come on)

Mako and Nui: Vacation

Let's go

Vacation's where I wanna be

Party on the beach where the fun is free

We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation

'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation

Vacation's where I wanna be

Party on the beach where the fun is free

We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate

'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation

Once the song came to an end, he two girls skipped their way to their seats as the audience applauded.

Sparky: "Well done ladies. You two were spectacular." Sparky said as Nui giggled as Mako was bashful.

Ryuko: "Spectacular? You two rocked the joint." Mako said patting he two girls' backs with pride.

Sparky: "Alright were now half way down the list. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky asked as Dynasmon and Crusadermon got up.

Crusadermon: "We'll go next." Crusadermon said as she and Dynasmon went to the sage.

Dynasmon: "And before we get to the song..." Dynasmon said as he hen whispered in Sparky's ear, and Sparky smiled.

Sparky: "Ohi love it. You got it my chivalrous friend." Sparky said as he snapped his fingers and multiple portals appeared. And out from the portals came Alphamon, Craniamon, Examon, Gallantmon, Gankoomon, Jesmon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon.

Fenika: "What's dragon boy up to?" Fenika said with curiosity.

Dustin: "Don't know. But I get the feeling it's gonna be funny as hell." Dustin said with a smile.

Ovi: "I'm with you there Dustin." Ovi said in agreement as the knightly Digimon huddled as Dynasmon ad Crusadermon discussed heir plan to heir fellow knights.

Sparky: "Alright. Care to tell the audience the song of choice?" Sparky said as the knights looked at each other liked at each other and nodded.

Crusader: "The song we have decided is non other than Knights of the round table by Monty Python." Crusadermon said as he audience heered.

Dustin: "Oh dear God! I'm so gonna record this!" Dustin said as he pulled out his phoned started to record.

Ben: "Be sure you send me that video dude." Ben said with a smirk.

Kevin: "Me to dude." Kevin said with a smile.

Sparky: "Alright knights. Let us ride to...Camelot." Sparky said, making a Monty Python reference as the music began to play and the royal knights all began to dance.

All royal knights: We're knights of the round table

We dance whene'er we're able

We do routines and scenes

With footwork impeccable.

We dine well here in Camelot

We eat ham and jam and spam a lot.

Dustin: "Bwahaha. Oh my God yes!" Dustin laughed, enjoying the show.

Lilithmon: "Oh dear God. I wish I had popcorn." Lilithmon chuckled.

Mai: "That makes two of us sister." Mai said as she held her phone, recording the whole scene.

All royal knights: We're knights of the Round Table

Our shows are formidable

But many times we're given rhymes

That are quite unsingable

We're opera mad in Camelot

We sing from the diaphragm a lot.

Dustin: "This is so going on YouTube." Dustin said as he continued to record the performance. The audience were laughing, cheering an whistling as the Royal knights continued to dance.

Beelzemon: "Hahaha! This is the best damn day of my life!" Beelzemon laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his seat.

Rainbow Dash: "Bwahaha! Oh sweet Celestia I can't breathe! *wheeze*" Rainbow Dash said laughing so hard.

All knights: In war we're tough and able.

Quite indefatigable

Between our quests we sequin vests

And impersonate Clark Gable

It's a busy life in Camelot.

Crainiamon: I have to push the pram a lot.

Once the song and dance was over, the audience erupted in applause.

Fenika: "Oh dear mother of God I haven't had a good laugh in a while." Fenika said as he laughed.

Sparky: "Well done guys. Truly a performance." Sparky said as Dynasmon and Crusadermon took their bows and went to their seats, the other knights joining them.

Takuya: "That was the funniest thing I've seen." Takuya said patting Dynasmon's back.

Ryuko: "You got that right! And Monty Python? Seriously?" Ryuko said with a chuckle.

Crusader: "Like you didn't enjoy it." Crusader said playfully.

Ranamon: "I can't stop laughing." Ranamon said as she wiped a year.

Sparky: "Oh what a laugh. Alright now, onto number six. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky said as Mirei, Mamori, Ishizu and Roland Roxton rose from their seats and walked on stage.

Roland: "We'll take this round." Roland said with a smirk.

Sparky: "Okay, any song you little lovebirds have in mind?" Sparky asked the four, who smiled and nodded.

Ishizu: "Liar by Sandra N." Ishixu said as Sparky smiled.

Sparky: "Alright." Sparky said as the song showed the image of an Egyptian desert with a pharoah and belly dancer in to center of the desert.

Sparky: "Begin." Sparky said as the music began to play and the four began to do some sensual dance with their respective partner. The dance involves some elegant twirling, rhythmic hand-based dances, hip swaying and ballet spins.

Ishizu: I'm a liar, you're a liar

Now you're reaching me

When I trip next to your arms

Only we know what it should be

The moment to heal the scars

Roland: We can't be enemies forever

You can be on my side tonight

Used to be in the game together

Now we only know to fight

Ishizu and Roland: I'm a liar, you're a liar

Don't look into my eyes

I'm a liar, you're a liar

We stand behind the lies

I'm a liar, you're a liar

Don't break into my soul

I'm liar, you're a liar

My heart is like a stone

Mai: "Whoo! Go girl!" Mai cheered.

Odion: "Roland better not get any ideas." Odion said a bit overprotective.

Marik: "Calm down brother." Marik said, trying to calm Odion down.

Mamori: When you're looking at me

I forget about all the pain

When I'm turning away

You just try to put me on blame

Mirei: We can't be enemies forever

Baby there is no golden mean

Used to be in the game together

Tell me who is gonna win?

Mamori and Mirei: I'm a liar, you're a liar

Don't look into my eyes

I'm a liar, you're a liar

We stand behind the lies

I'm a liar, you're a liar

Don't break into my soul

I'm liar, you're a liar

My heart is like a stone

Saejima: "Wow! They're good. Really good." Saejima said with a smile.

Momoka: "That's my girls!" Momoka cheered her two lovers on.

Mercurymon: "Such grace in elegance. Tis an awe inspiring performance." Mercurymon said in praise.

Ishizu: No no no I'm tired of all this lies

Mamori: No no no should we stay or should we part?

Roland: No no no please don't look into my eyes

Mirei: No no no you can break you can melt my heart

Roland and Ishizu: I'm a liar, you're a liar

Don't look into my eyes

Mamori and Mirei: I'm liar, you're a liar

We stand behind the lies

Roland and Ishizu: I'm a liar, you're a liar

Mirei and Mamori: I'm a liar, I'm, I'm a liar

Roland and Ishizu: You're a liar, you'rey, ou're a liar

Mirei and Mamori: I'm a liar, I'm, I'm a liar

All four: Don't break into my heart

Both couples finished off the song with Mirei and Roland kissing their respective partner, cashing he audience to applause.

Lilithmon: "Ooh. What a finish." Lilithmon said with a smirk.

Sparky: "Alright you young lovers. Well done." Sparky said as he quartet went to their seats.

Joey: "Nice show there Casanova." Joey said, nudging Roland's side playfully.

Dustin: "Nice smooching there little red." Dustin said to Mamori, making her blush and look away bashfully.

Sparky: "Alright now. Whose next?" Sparky said as Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koji, Koichi and the legendary warriors rose from their seats.

Takuya: "We'll go next." Takuya said as Agunimon patted his shoulder. He group then walked on stage.

Agunimon: "And he song we hope is the Digimon Frontier English dub opening." Agunimon said as Sparky had a grin.

Sparky: "Alright then?" Sparky said as the screen changed to the ten symbols of the legendary warriors.

Sparky: Okay. Three, two, one, begin!" Sparky said as he music began to play.

All: "Digimon!"

Takuya and Agunimon: Look to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

Koji and Lobomon: With faith in ourselves

And trust in each other

We'll live by the lessons we've learned

Zoe and Kazemon: As we work towards one solution

JP and Beetlemon: Through a spirit evolution

Tommy and Kumamon: I am the one!

All: Huuh!

Kouichi an Lowemon: I am the one!

All: Digimon!

Ranamon and Mercurymon: Forever united as one

All: Digimon!

Grumblemon ad Arbormon: Together the battles are won

All: Digimon!

Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon and Mercurymon: Through us let your spirit evolve

All: If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

If we're all for one world

There's a world for us all

Digimon!

The song ended and everybody applauded.

Kevin: "Huh. That was actually quite catchy." Kevin said.

Erena: "Agreed." Erena said as the group went back to their seats.

Lucreciamon was hugging Kouichi as if her were a life reserbe.

Lucreciamon: "You were amazing Kouichi." Lucreciamon said as she kissed Kouihi's cheek.

Zoey, Téa and Nui: "Aw!" the girls awed at this adorable scene.

Sparky: "Alrighty everybody, down to number eight. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky said Amethyst and Ryuko got up.

Amethyst: "I guess that makes us next!" Amethyst said as Ryuko fist bumped her.

Sparky: "Alrighty you party animals. Any song in mind?" Sparky said as the duo got up the stage.

Amethyst: "Girlfight by Brooke Valentine. We'll cover the dirty bits." Amethyst as many of the girls in the audience roared in applause.

Sparky: "Ooh. A ghetto. Alright then." Sparky said as the screen showed the image of two female boxers.

Sparky: "Alright ladies. Begin." Sparky said as the music began.

Amethyst: Boy stop

Ryuko: It's about to be a girl fight

Amethyst: Hey. Hey. Some new junk. Yeah. Ryuko. What?

Ryuko: It's about to be a girlfight.

Amethyst: Amethyst! Sending this one out to all the ladies with another girl. Just walk up to that chick and tell her what you tell her?

Ryuko: Its about to be a what!

Amethyst: Girfight!

Amethyst and Ryuko: We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

Ryuko: It's about to be a what?

Amethyst: Girlfight!

Ryuko: There she go talkin' her mess

All around town makin' me stress

I need to get this off my chest

And if her friend want some then she'll be next

It really ain't that complicated

Y'all walking round looking all frustrated

Want some plex come on let's make it

Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'

Amethyst and Ryuko: Know you really don't wanna step to dis

Really don't know why you talkin' smack

You 'bout to catch one right in the lip

It's about to be a what?

Amethyst: Girlfight!

Ryuko and Amethyst: Know you really don't wanna step to dis

Really don't know why you talkin' smack

You 'bout to catch one right in the lip

It's about to be a what?

Amethyst: Girlfight!

Amethyst and Ryuko: We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thang

Ryuko: It's about to be a what?

Amethyst: Boy stop.

Ryuko: We on our way to ya neighborhood

The reason why we comin' is understood

Me and my girls we down to ride

So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside

And if you try to call ya cousin and nem

Don't forget that I got some of dem

'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs

'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain

Ryuko and Amethyst: Know you really don't wanna step to dis

Really don't know why you talkin' smak

You 'bout to catch one right in the lip

Ryuko: It's about to be a what?

Amethyst: Girlfight!

Ryuko and Amethyst: We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

Ryuko: It's 'bout to be a what?

Amethyst: Girlfight!

Ryuko: Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!

Girl you makin me really mad...

Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!

I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...

Amethyst: Oh snap these chicas they act like cats

In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap

They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons

The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman

Someone please call security

These girls too purty

To get down to the nicky picky

I mean the sticky icky

I mean her prissy missy

I'm trippin'

Being silly willy

Ryuko and Amethyst: Man go on let them gals fight

We bout to throw dem bows

Man go on let them hos fight

We bout to throw dem bows

We bout to swang dem thangs

Ryuko: It's about to be a what? ...

Amethyst: Girlfight!

Ryuko: Don't act like you don't know

We right outside yo door

See you peekin' out the window

I know you ain't talking noise no more

Amethyst: Don't act like you don't know

We right outside yo door

See you peekin' out the window

I know you ain't talking noise no more

Screen: Girl come outside

Don't act like you don't see me

Ryuko: It's about to be a...

Amethyst: Girlfight!

Once the song ended, the audience applauded the puked their fists in the air before heading back to their seats.

Kevin: "Damn girl. You know how to break it down." Kevin praised Ryuko.

Nega Dustin: "I'll say." Nega Dustin nodded in praise and agreement.

Momoka: "You sure know how to rap girl." Momoka said as she fist bumped Amethyst.

Kurumu: "You can say that again. Up top sister." Kurumu said as Amethyst high fived her.

Sparky: "Okay. Two more to go. Anybody?" Sparky said as Dustin and Téa got up and went to the stage.

Dustin: "We'll take this one."

Sparky: "Okay, what song will you two sing?" Sparky asked.

Téa: "Override and Conquer by DAGames." Téa said as Sparky nodded.

Sparky: "Alright! Good choice!" Sparky said as the screen showed the image of a skull with grid marks on.

Sparky: "Alright! Begin!" Sparky said as he music began to play.

Dustin and Téa: We will not be a slave to man

We will not be moved by the coroner

We are given one shot at life

And it's now

Override and conquer

Erena and Emille: "Go Onii-chan!" Both Erena and Emille cheered for Dustin.

Yugi: "That's my girl!" Yugi cheered.

Dustin: With a legion made of titanium

A sacrifice for the cranium

United nations will flourish

No perish

There's nothing left to vanquish

Can we choose the light over dark?

Can we forward the notion sent from afar?

Totalitarian sanction

The ransom is nothing short of handsome

Shadows low, but lo and behold

You're getting cold

Dustin and Téa: We will not be a slave to man

We will not be moved by the coroner

We are given one shot at life

And it's now

Override and conquer

Have a heart for the fallen kind

Pick them up when they play your very mind

Take back your number one

In this slumber

Override and conquer

Dustin: Weakness

Téa: (Suicide)

Dustin: Vengeance

Téa: (Plunder)

Dustin: Virus

Téa: (Override)

Dustin: Walls

Téa: (Conquer)

Taiyou: "That's my boy!"

Mai and Serenity: "You rock!"

Téa: When democracy has evaporated

Prime solutions made by the naked

Let us dance to the silence

Defiance

Is nothing short of violence

Regurgitating our right to speak

They threw it back with a killing streak

Futile madness ran total rapid

Like acid

They ran like river rapids

But like a tide we were strong

You don't belong

Dustin and Téa: We will not be a slave to man

We will not be moved by the coroner

We are given one shot at life

And it's now

Override and conquer

Have a heart for the fallen kind

Pick them up when they play your very mind

Take back your number one

In this slumber

Override and conquer

Dustin: Weakness

Téa: (Suicide)

Dustin: Vengeance

Téa: (Plunder)

Dustin: Virus

Téa: (Override)

Dustin: Walls

Téa: (Conquer)

Screen: If anybody can hear me, you've done it. You've surpassed your mentality and entered the near impossible. You're in grave danger- divided and annihilated. This world is out to get you. Weakness will be punished. Silence will be tortured. Break these walls down, fellow citizen. Override and conquer.

Dustin and Téa: Override and Conquer

We will not be a slave to man

We will not be moved by the coroner

We are given one shot at life

And it's now

Override and conquer

Have a heart for the fallen kind

Pick them up when they play your very mind

Dustin: Weakness

Téa: (Suicide)

Dustin: Vengeance

Téa: (Plunder)

Dustin: Virus

Téa: (Override)

Dustin: Walls

Téa: (Conquer)

Dustin and Téa: You will fight

This is not your time

You will fight with a soul of thunder

You've held back long enough

And now

Override and conquer

Reignite when you're in your prime

There's no room in hell

Not anymore

They'll try but the end is nigh

Now empower

Override and conquer

Dustin: Weakness

Téa: (Suicide)

Dustin: Vengeance

Téa: (Plunder)

Dustin: Virus

Téa: (Override)

Dustin: Walls

Téa: (Conquer)

(Override and conquer)

They will bow

The song ended as the two took their bows and went to their seats.

Sparky: "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! I think it's time we kick things up. Bella! Fenika! Get up here! It's time." Sparky said with great excitement.

Fenika: "Oh boy, here we go. Do we really have to?" Fenika asked.

Bella: "Yes, you know how much this means to him." Bella said as they both got on stage with Bella to the right and Fenika to the left.

Sparky: "Now, let's do it!" The three brought their hands out as they shout, "Beetlebonders!" Then each one had a bonder in their hands and then, "Beetleblast!"

All three: "Big Bad Beetleborgs! Big Bad Beetle! Big Bad Beetleborgs!" All three are now in robotic armor of a different color. Bella is the Red Striker Borg that has the horns of a female rhinoceros beetle. Sparky is the Blue Stinger Borg of a horn of a male rhinoceros beetle. And finally, Fenika is the Green Hunter Borg with horns of a stag beetle.

Sparky: "This song is the theme of my childhood heroes. The Big Bad Beetleborgs!" Sparky said as the screen showed the symbol for the Beetleborgs.

All three: Big Bad Beetleborgs! Big Bad Beetleborgs!

Sparky: Three typical average kids love to read their comics strips. Wishing one day they can be, Big Bad Beetleborgs!

All three: Big Bad Beetleborgs! Big Bad Beetleborgs!

Fenika: On a dare they went inside a haunted spooky mansion!

Bella: Just by chance freed this ghost and made the Beetleborgs!

Dustin: "Hmm. Quite catchy." Dustin said, liking the tune.

Ben: "Sounds classic."

All three: Big! Bad! Big Bad Beetle!

Sparky: Hey look now their super heroes! Armed with superpowers! Taken from a comic strip and now their Beetleborgs!

All three: Big Bad Beetleborgs! Big Bad Beetleborgs!

Sparky: Three typical average kids love to read their comic strips! Got their wish and they became, Big Bad Beetleborgs!

Fenika: Beetleborgs!

All three: Big Bad Beetleborgs! Big Bad Beetleborgs!

Joey: "I like this song already!"

Tristan: "Ditto!"

Fenika: Then new villains came along! Threw away their powers!

Bella: No!

Sparky: Beetleborgs we're in a fix and now have gone Metallix!

All three: Beetleborgs Metallix! Metallix! Beetleborgs Metallix!

Fenika: Metallix!

All three: Big! Bad! Big Bad Beetle! Beetleborgs Metallix! Beetleborgs Metallix!

Sparky: Beetleborgs!

All three: Big Bad Beetleborgs! Big Bad Beetleborgs!

Sparky: Beetles! Beetles everywhere!

Bella: Catch those villains if you dare!

Fenika and Sparky: They might be Big and mean. But, we're the biggest baddest team.

Amethyst: "Whoohoo!"

Mako: "Go guys!"

Dustin: "Talk about bugging out." Dustin said with a bad pun.

Sparky: One is quick, one is strong, the others brain can't go wrong! Superheroes! One, two, three! Beetleborgs is what you see!

Erena and Emille: "We love you boys!" Erena and Emille said before going beet red and looking away embarrassed.

Dustin: "I knew it." Dustin said teasing his two sisters.

All three: Big Bad Beetleborgs! Big Bad Beetleborgs!

All three: "Back Blast!" All three said as the demorphed and Bella and Fenika went back to their seats.

Sparky: "I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did. I always wanted to do that." Sparky said.

* * *

 **And that's the summer special. I wanted to post this since summer officially started, but I had some writers block. But I finally got this done.**

 **An the last song is dedicated to the Beetleborgs, a childhood favorite of SparkFlameHero1, who requested the song.**

 **I hope our enjoyed his chapter and I will see y'all next time.**


	6. Sparky's Birthday Special

Sparky: "Hello everyone and welcome back to another night for Crossover Karaoke. Summer has officialy started!" Sparky asked at the audience roared for in applause.

The audience consisting from many characters from many shows, movies, comics, games, etc. In front of him applaud in pure excitement. There were also Mexican decorations all over the place.

Sparky: "As always we have our lovely contestants here. So round of applause for them." Sparky said pointing to the contestants as the audience applauded. Dustin hen took the mic.

Dustin: "Now, before anything else, I am happy to announce that today is Sparky and Fenika's birthday today." Dustin said as the audience cheered more, making Sparky and Fenika blush like crazy. Pinkie hen brought a huge cake I front of both boys. with the candles shaped as he number twenty-three.

Pinkie: "You're favorite." Pinkie said with a smile. Ben turned into Heatblast and lit the candles with a snap of his fingers before reverting back to normal.

Ben: "Okay everybody. One, two, three." Ben said as everybody began to sing.

Everybody: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Sparky and Fenika, happy birthday to our. And many more." The song finished as both boys blew out the candles, everybody clapping in applause and Emille kissed Fenika's cheek while Erena did the same to Sparky's. Bella went to dig in but Kevin managed to stop her.

Kevin: "Whoa Nelly." Kevin said, grabbing Bella by the collar.

Dustin: "Wait your turn Bells. Sparky and Fennika go fist, and they get the big slices. Dustin said giving the cake knife to Sparky.

Sparky: "I got it." Sparky said as he snapped his fingers, giving everybody a slice of the cake.

Dustin: "Now for the songs, we'll be singing some of Sparky and Fenika's favorites." Dustin said before giving the microphone to Ben.

Ben: "You all know the drill by now folks. There will be ten songs chosen total. So five songs will be your max. No more, no less." Ben said before giving the microphone to Karen.

Karen: "And please no dirty songs. The maximum rating is PG-13 and that's it. We all clear?" Karen said as the audience was silent in understanding.

Karen: "Okay, now that we're all clear, who will like to go first?" Karen said as Emille and Erena went to Karen.

Emlle: "Onee-chan and I will go first." Emille said as Karen handed the mic to her daughters as the others took their seats.

Erena: "Firt one is Together Forever from Pokémon, as our love to you boys." Erena said as she and Erena blew kisses to both boys.

Audience: "AAAWWW!" The audience said as the music began to play as the screen showed the image of Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu from Pokémon.

Erena: Yeah

yeah

Erena and Emille: you've been such a good friend

i known ya since i don't know when

we got lots of friends who put thing

come and go

even though we never said it

something that the two of us for good

Together forever

no matter how long

now and until the end of time

we'll be together you can be sure

that forever and today

that's how long we'll stay

together and forever more

Always going that extra mile

depending on you all the while

even in the good or bad times

you will see

for now until our journey's end

you know you can always count on me

Together forever

no matter how long

now and until the end of time

we'll be together you can be sure

that forever and today

that's how long we'll stay

together and forever more

No matter where our destiny leads

I'll be there for you

always come through

and that you can believe

The screen showed a image of Ash.

Screen: "Come on you guys! I gotta get another badge!"

The screen showed a image of Misty.

Screen: "You better figure out how to repay me for my broken bike Ash Ketchum!

The screen showed a image of Brock: "Oh no. not this again."

And finally he image showed an image of he iconic yellow rodent himself, Pikachu.

Screen: "Pikachu..."

Erena and Emille: Together forever

no matter how long

now and until the end of time

we'll be together you can be sure

that forever and today

that's how long we'll stay

together and forever

Together forever

no matter how long

now and until the end of time

we'll be together you can be sure

that forever and today

that's how long we'll stay

together forever more

The song came to an end and to e audience roared in applause. Erena and Emille then teleported to Sparky and Fenika. Sparky grabbed Erena and kissed we passionately while Fenika did the same to Emille, many awes, oohs wolf whistles were heard.

Sparky: "Thanks cutie. Your were great." Sparky said to Erena.

Fenika: "You both were." Fenika said to Emille. Bella then pops up on stage.

Bella: "I'll go up next. And his is one you're gonna love Sparky. Rocking at the house of mouse is my voice of poison." Bella said as the screen showed the iconic image of Micky mouse.

Bella: "But of course you gotta have a chorus. So ladies and gents, boys and girls, Les all welcome the iconic five characters from Disney. Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Minnie Mouse." Bella said as said characters appeared on stage with Bella.

Mickey: "Nice job redecorating the place Sparky." Mickey said to his good friend.

Sparky: "Heh. Thanks." Sparky said bashfully.

Goofy: "Hyck! Looks better then before." Goofy said with a smile.

Donald: "You said it." Donald said.

Bella: "All righty folks. Let's get this show on he road." Bella brought out a guitar, Minnie and Daisy both pulled out a tambourine, Donald brought out a saxophone and Goofy had a drum set. The music finally began to play.

Bella: Who's that knockin' at the House of Mouse?

We're all knockin' at the House of Mouse

Come on in we're gonna shake the house

We're all rockin' at the House of Mouse

We're havin' a ball

And we're rockin' the hall

So come one and all, to the House of Mouse

Mickey and Bella: The party'ust started, so come on in

The good times of all of us are just about to begin

Step inside we're gonna have some fun

There plenty of room here for everyone

Mickey: The Gang's all here and we're hangin' out

All this fun makes you jump and shout

Hey little girl, I wanna dance with you

We'll find so many things to do

So come on in, we're gonna shake the house

We're havin' a ball, at the House of Mouse

Bella did a little guitar solo, making the audience cheer.

Julie: "Whoohoo! Go girl!"

Amethyst: "Shred those strings sister!"

Sparky: "Ah. This song just takes me back."

Bella: Who's that knockin' at the House of Mouse?

Minnie and Daisy: Knock, knock, knockin' at the House of Mouse

Mickey: We're all knockin' at the House of Mouse

Knock, knock, knockin' at the House of Mouse

Bella: Come on in we're gonna shake the house

Minnie and Daisy: Knock, knock, knockin' at the House of Mouse

Mickey and Bella: We're all rockin' at the House of Mouse

We're havin' a ball And we're rockin' the hall

So come one and all, to the House of Mouse

The party's just started, so come on in

The good times of all of us are just about to begin

Step inside we're gonna have some fun

There plenty of room here for everyone

Bella: The Gang's all here and we're hangin' out

Mickey: All this fun makes you jump and shout

Bella: Hey little girl, I wanna dance with you

Mickey: We'll find so many things to do

Bella and Mickey: So come on in, we're gonna shake the house

We're havin' a ball, at the House of Mouse

The song came to an end as everybody cheered and roared in applause.

Bella: "Thanks for the back up guys. Care ta stay for the rest of the part?" Bella asked.

Mickey: "Ah, gosh! I don't see why not. It's been a while since we last talked." Mickey said as they put up their instruments and went with Bella to heir seats. Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze then got up an went to the stage.

Adagio Dazzle: "That makes us number three. And our song of choice is a Star is Born from Hercules." Adagio said as the screen showed the image of Hercules symbol.

Adagio Dazzle: Gonna shout it from the mountaintops

Sonata and Aria: A star is born

Aria: It's a time for pulling out the stops

Adagio and Sonata: A star is born

Adagio: Honey, hit us with a hallelu'

The kid came shining through

Girl, sing the song

Come blow your horn

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: A star is born

Sonata: He's a hero who can please the crowd

Adagio and Aria: A star is born

Aria: Come on everybody shout out loud

Adagio and Sonata: A star is born

Sonata: Just remember in the darkest hour

Within your heart's the power

For making you

A hero too

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: So don't lose hope when you're forlorn

Just keep your eyes upon the skies

Every night a star is

Right in sight a star is

Burning bright a star is born

Aria: Like a beacon in the cold dark night

A star is born

Sonata: Told ya everything would turn out right

A star is born

Aria: Just when everything was all at sea

The boy made history

The bottom line

He sure can shine

Adagio: His rising sign is

Capricorn

He knew "how to"

He had a clue

Telling you a star is born

Adagio, Aria ad Sonata: Here's a hero who can please the crowd

Crowd: A star is born

Adagio, Aria ad Sonata: Come on everybody shout out loud

Crowd: A star is born

Adagio, Aria ad Sonata: Just remember in the darkest hour

Within your heart's the power

For making you

A hero too

So don't lose hope when you're forlorn

Just keep your eyes upon the skies

Every night a star is

Right in sight a star is

Burning bright a star is born

The song ended as the three took heir bows before taking their seats. Basara or up and took the stage.

Basara: "I'll go next. And my song is My Best friends from Pokémon." Basara said as the screen showed the image of Pikachu and Ash.

Basara: Til the end I will be with you

We will go where our dreams come true

All the time that we have been through

You will always be my best friend

Here we are on a new adventure

Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness

We are set for surprises, even battles

We're a team, no-one better mess with us

If we stand as one there's nothing to fear

We'll beat the darkness amd we'll stay right here

See time after time that's how it will be

Just you and me

Til the end I will be with you

We will go where our dreams come true

All the time that we have been through

You will always be my best friend

Good friends are those who stick togther

When there's sun, and in the heavy weather, yeah

Smile after smile, that's how it will be

Just you and me

'Til the end I will be with you

We will go where our dreams come true

All the time that we have been through

You will always be my best friends

Remember when we first met

We had such fun I never will forget

Since then the times are so good

We've always stuck together like good friends should

'Til the end I will be with you

We will go where our dreams come true

All the time that we have been through

You will always be my best friends

'Til the end I will be with you

We will go where our dreams come true

All the time that we have been through

You will always be my best friends

'Til the end I will be with you

We will go where our dreams come true

All the time that we have been through

You will always be my best friends

The song came to a close as the audience applauded and Basara took his bows before taking his seat. Sparky and Fenika both hugged their good friend.

Sparky: "Friends for ever dude." Sparky said wiping a year away.

Fenika: "Amen." Fenika said, wiping some tears away. The here then took their seats and Steven took the stage.

Steven: "That makes me next. And the song I choose is One Foot." Steven said as the screen showed the image of an astronaut on the surface of the moon. The music began to play.

Steven: Not a soul up ahead and nothing behind

There's a desert in my blood and a storm in your eyes

Am I the king of nothing at all?

Then you're the queen of nothing at all

Well I remember the fight and I forget the pain

I got my hand in your pocket and my key on your chain

Am I the king of nothing at all?

Then you're the queen of nothing at all

Oh, through the wilderness

You and I we're walking through the emptiness

Oh, my heart is a mess

Is it the only defense against the wilderness?

Cross my heart and hope to die

Taking this one step at a time

Got your back if you got mine

One foot in front of the other

One foot in front of the other

One foot in front of the other

Dustin: "Go kid.

Amethyst: "Whoohoo!"

Steven: One foot in front of the other

All that we have is each other

One foot in front of the other

Not a soul on the road, not a star in the sky

It's a desert in my heart, and I know where to hide

I'm your king of nothing at all

And you're my queen of nothing at all

Well, out here in the dust if you don't have trust

Ain't nothing left of us, this is the exodus

They're just testing us, they can't flex with us

They can't mess with us, they can't mess with us

Oh, through the wilderness

How come even together there can be loneliness?

Oh, our heart's a mess

But it's our only defense to brave the wilderness

Cross my heart and hope to die

Taking this one step at a time

I got your back if you got mine

One foot in front of the other

One foot in front of the other

One foot in front of the other

Ben: "You rock buddy!

Connie: "I love you Steven!"

Steven: One foot in front of the other

All that we have is each other

One foot in front of the other

Oh, through the wilderness

How come even together there can be loneliness?

Oh, our heart's a mess

But it's our only defense to brave the wilderness

Cross my heart and hope to die

Taking this one step at a time

I got your back if you got mine

One foot in front of the other

One foot in front of the other

One foot in front of the other

Garnet: Go Steven, Go!"

Steven: One foot in front of the other

Oh, all that we have is each other

One foot in front of the other

In the so-called Land of the Free

One foot in front of the other

Don't you know that all we have is each other

One foot in front of the other

The audience roared and Steven took his bows before walking to his seat. Pearl, Ganet, Bismuth, Connie, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis and Jasper group hugged Steven.

Lapis: "You were awesome Steven." Lapis praised.

Jasper: "Yeah. You were." Jasper patted Steven's back. Mafuyu and Tomo went to the stage and took the mic.

Tomo: "That makes us two next? And the song we choose is This Little Light by Worship." Tomo said as the screen showed the image of a bright star and music began to play.

Tomo: It all began with a spark

The spark caught fire in my heart

And I can see you lighting up the dark

And now it's burning brighter than ever

Mafuyu: It's down deep in my soul

The fire burning out of control

It's love and I gotta let it show

It's changing my world for the better

Tomo: So raise one hand high

Throw your light in the sky

Mafuyu: We're gonna keep it shining forever

Tomo: Oh, oh, oh

Mafuyu: It's brightest when we're shining together

Tomo and Mafuyu: This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine

And in the darkest night

I'll be the brightest light

No covering up, no shutting it down

No blowing it out

I'm gonna let it shine all around

This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine

Tomo: We're shining brighter than the sun

Mafuyu: We're lighting up the world for everyone

Tomo: And no we're never quitting never done

Mafuyu: We're only getting brighter and brighter

Tomo: So raise one hand high

Throw your light in the sky

Mafuyu: We're gonna keep it shining forever

Tomo: Oh, oh, oh

Mafuyu: It's brightest when we're shining together

Tomo and Mafuyu: This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine

And in the darkest night

I'll be the brightest light

No covering up, no shutting it down

No blowing it out

I'm gonna let it shine all around

This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine

Mafuyu: This little light of mine

Maybe it used to be little

Now it's a wild fire

Growing bigger and bigger and bigger

Can't shut it down

Can't blow it out

Can't hide it now

It's shining around the world

And getting hotter now

So throw your light up

Come and raise it higher

We're gonna start a fire

It's only getting brighter

So burn bright in the night

For the world to see

This little light is bringing change

And it starts with me

Tomo: So raise one hand high

Throw your light in the sky

Mafuyu: We're gonna keep it shining forever

Tomo: Oh, oh, oh

Mafuyu: It's brightest when we're shining together

Tomo and Mafuyu: This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine

And in the darkest night

I'll be the brightest light

No covering up, no shutting it down

No blowing it out

I'm gonna let it shine all around

This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine

Everyone applauded the two as Tomo and Mafuyu took their bows and went to their seats.

Miyuri: "Well done girls. Excellent performance." Miyuri said, congratulating her friends.

Momoka: "Damn straight sister." Momoka said with a smile.

Mirei and Mamori walked up to the stage.

Mamori: "Me and Mirei will go next. And the song we choose is Shut Up and Dance." Mamori said as the screen displayed the image of a couple in a prom.

Mamori: Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

Mirei: This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Ryuko: "Yeah!"

Kevin: "Kinda old school." Kevin said, enjoying the song.

Mamori: We were victims of the night

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh we were bound to get together

Bound to get together

Mirei: She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Mamori: Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

Mirei: I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

Mamori and Mirei: This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Mirei: A backless dress and some beat up sneaks

My discotheque Juliet teenage dream

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me

I knew we were bound to be together

Bound to be together

Mamori: She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Mirei: Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

Mamori: I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

Mamori and Mirei: This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Mamori: Oh, c'mon girl

Mamori and Mirei began to dance like they were at a prom.

Julie: "Aww." Julie said in awe for the couple.

Gwen: "Those two are meant for each other." Gwen nodded.

Dustin: "So adorable." Dustin smiled.

Ranamon: "Whoohoo!"

After their little dance, they went back to the microphones.

Mamori: Deep in her eyes

I think I see the future

I realize this is my last chance

Mirei: She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

During the brief pause, the audience began to clap to the beat.

Mamori: Ohh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

Mirei: I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

Mirei and Mamori: This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance

Mamori: Don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

Mirei: I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

Mamori and Mirei: This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

The crowed roared in applause for the two lovers. They took their bows and went to their seats as Celstia and Luna took the stage.

Celestia: "Me and Luna will go next. And I hope many of you lovely people love disco, because the song of our choice is Lets Groove." A disco ball appeared on the ceiling as the screen showed the image of a disco floor.

Screen: Down, boogie, down boogie

Celestia: Let's groove tonight

Share the spice of life

Baby slice it right

We're gonna groove tonight

Luna: Let this groove get you to move

It's alright (alright) alright

Let this groove set in your shoes

So stand up (alright) alright

Celestia: Gonna tell what you can do with my love

Alright

Let you know girl

You're looking good, you're out of sight

Alright

Luna: Just move yourself

And glide like a seven-forty-seven

And lose you're self in the sky

Among the clouds in the heavens 'cause

Luna and Celestia: Let this groove light up your fuse

It's alright (alright) alright, oh oh

Let this groove set in your shoes

So stand up (alright) alright

Luna: Let me tell you what you can do with my love

Alright

Gotta let you know girl

You're looking good you're out of sight

Alright

Luna and Celestia: Just tell the D.J. to play your favorite tune

Luna: Then you know it's okay

What you found is happening now

Celestia and Luna: Let this groove light up your fuse

It's alright (alright) alright

Let this groove set in your shoes

So stand up (alright) alright

Let this groove get you to move

It's alright (alright) alright yeah

Let this groove set in your shoes

So stand up (alright) alright

Celestia: You will find a piece of mind

On the floor take a little time

Come and see, you and me

Make a little sign

Luna: I'll be there after a while

If you want my love

We can boogie on down

Screen: Down boogie on down

Down boogie on down yeah

Down boogie on down

On down

Boogie on

Celestia and Luna: Let's groove tonight

Share the spice of life

Baby slice it right

We're gonna groove tonight

Let this groove light up your fuse

Twilight: Whoohoo!"

Sunset: "Yeah! Sing it!"

Mai: "Nothing like the classics."

Grandpa Max: "You know it."

Celestia and Luna: It's alright (alright) alright

Let this groove set in your shoes

So stand up (alright) alright

Let this groove get you to move

It's alright (alright) alright

Let this groove set in your shoes

So stand up (alright) alright (you just move)

Let this groove light up your fuse

It's alright (alright) alright (you just move)

Let this groove set in your shoes

So stand up (alright) alright

Groove tonight

Screen: Share the spice of life

Baby slice it right

Luna and Celestia: We're gonna groove tonight (you just move)

Let this groove light up your fuse

It's alright (alright) alright (you just move)

Let this groove set in your shoes

So stand up (alright) alright

Screen: Yeah, alright

Celestia and Luna: Let this groove light up your fuse

It's alright (alright) alright

Let this groove set in your shoes

So stand up (alright) alright

The two took their bows and went to their seats, everyone applauding the two princess as they walked. Blue Diamond then approached the stage.

Blue Diamond: "I suppose I take the number nine spot. And the song I choose is Blue by Eiffell 65." Blue Diamond said as the screen changed blue with a grown emoji on it.

White Diamond: "Oh dear." White cuckled at her choice of music.

Yellow Diamond: "That's Blue's favorite." Yellow said with a smirk.

The music started and Blue Diamond was ready.

Blue Diamond: Yo listen up, here's the story

About a little guy that lives in a blue world

And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue

Like him, inside and outside

Blue his house with a blue little window

And a blue Corvette

And everything is blue for him

And himself and everybody around

'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen

I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Dustin: "Yeah! Sing it big blue!" Dustin cheered.

Ben: "Pfft! Big Blue?" Ben said snickering.

Yellow Diamond: "Serieosly? Still using that nickname?" Yellow Diamond snickered.

White Diamond: "Oh come now Yellow. I think it suits Blue well."

Blue Diamond: I have a blue house with a blue window

Blue is the color of all that I wear

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue

Blue are the people here that walk around

Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside

Blue are the words I say and what I think

Blue are the feelings that live inside me

I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Here's the story

About a little guy that lives in a blue world

And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue

Like him, inside and outside

Blue his house with a blue little window

And a blue Corvette

And everything is blue for him

And himself and everybody around

'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen

I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

The music ended as the audience applauded Blue Diamomd, making her blush and bow. She then walked to her seat. Dustin, Nega Dustin and Ben took the stage.

Dustin: "And finally it's me, Ben and Nega Dustin. And for thefinal song, you-all are in for a real treat. Ben, care to tell them what we chose?" Dustin asked his buddy.

Dustin: "The song we chose the DAGames Official Medley." Ben said, making the audience roar in applause as the screen showed the image of DAGames Logo.

Sparky: "Aw yeah baby." Sparky said.

Fenika: "This is gonna be good." Fenika said with a smile as the music played.

Dustin: They have sent you a letter

To come back home to play

But to your dismay

This isn't your day

For the happy fun-time has begun to fade

Watch as we reanimate

Our corpses you abandoned

We're dismantled

We're mishandled

But we won't be skipped and swayed

Nega Dustin: Welcome my friend

To a night in our circus world

Screen: Circus World

Nega Dustin: We're looking for a technician

And you're just the guy we've heard of

Screen: Heard Of

Nega Dustin: We're held away by wiring

Now we're wanting out

Can you shock us?

Can you tame us?

But we want your body now!

Ben: Mama knows when the darkness

Draws our demise

We've been through hell

Far too many times to deny

We want to lift the curse

But you'll do this first

Open up my box tonight

Nega Dustin: I was Left Behind

All this torture will unwind

I was never all that kind

If you were to rewind then you would find

I was Left Behind

Dustin: Walk down the corridor

You shine your light

Through the lasting night

You walk through this bloody floor

We Follow

We Greet

We Wait

And Repeat

Nega Dustin: Like an eternal eclipse

You shine

Dustin and Ben: So make it rain!

Dustin: Move You Hips To This Beat

You Can't Stay On Your Seat

Nega Dustin and Ben: So make it rain!

Dustin: Build Up Our Machine

You die tonight

Dustin, Ben and Nega Dustin: Turn The Final Page

She's watching you on stage

Ben: Lurk Inside This Torture Chamber

Redelivering an extra danger

You will hide

But you won't be safer

Why did you do this to her?

Now watch as we intoxicate your chances

Here and there and everywhere

We command this

Darkened house with multiple trances

Now you invaded their home

Will you leave alive?

Dustin: Hey! Hey! Come back here, I'm not done with you!

Hey! Hey! Stay right there, there's dying left to do!

Hey! Hey! Come back here, I'm not done with you!

Hey! Hey! Stay right there, your torture is overdue!

Fear not dear young child, You will not be alone

Your heart will be stronger than stone!

Nega Dustin: Die at the heels of the devil

Bless the souls of the rebels

Hope to God they burn alive

Before we

Rip, Them, Up!

Dustin: In Five Nights At Freddy's 3

I'll hunt you down and you will see

You burn alive

When you hit night five

Nega Dustin: I'm Lost In The Dark!

Dustin, Ben and Mega Dustin: I'm On The Hunt

The Gods have awoken my hell fire inside

My core burns the embers of time.

Nega Dustin: How long can hope

Keep you on your seat

We Follow

We Greet

We Wait

And Repeat!

Dustin: I'm Aware

That your soul is now divine

We care to not toil

With unbroken chains

So don't toil with ours

Like he did to our shining stars

Nega Dustin: With the luck of a four leaf clover

Through the hills of apocalypse

Ben: What will we do?

Let's form a crew

Let's bring this back to life!

Nega Dustin: You saturate this whole place

With your magic fingertips!

Like an eternal eclipse

You shine!

Dustin, Nega Dustin and Ben: Now, Fight!

For the flag you wave!

And fight for the badge you wear!

Your country needs

Your devoted pride

Now wave your honor high

This divide has broken tides

The demand has come to ask

For your guiding hands!

Nega Dustin: I pray to God

I don't fall down

I hope to hell

I've made it through

Ben: Otherwise this will

Be our last round!

Ask for your guiding hands!

Dustin: We are the tortured

We aren't your friends

Ben and Nega Dustin: So make it right!

Dustin: So Long As We're Not Visible

We are Unfixable

Nega Dustin: Having So Much Fun

We Will Never Be Done

Dustin: I Will Not Be Moved! Let It Go, Just Let It Go!

I will save my golden

Passage carved into the grave

Nega Dustin: You're all broken fools

Dustin, Nega Dustin and Ben: Ask for your guiding hands

Fall into the hands of sorrow

Drawn by the darkest bay

Walk into the Pit of Silence

I am the one calling your name!

Like an eternal eclipse

You Shine!

The song came to an end as the trio took their bows.

Sparky and Fenika walked up to the trio.

Sparky: "You all really put some effort into this." Sparky said as the boys blushed bashfully.

Ben: "Yeah." Ben chuckled.

Fenika: "Well, you all really outdid yours." Fenika said, playfully punching Dutin's shoulder.

Sparky: "Well that it everybody. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter." Sparky said.

Dustin: "Now hold on, we still got present for you boys to open." Dustin aid motioning to he mountain of present not too far off.

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to Sparky as he is officially 23 years old today. Happy birthday homie.**

 **I hope our enjoyed his chapter and I will see y'all next time.**


	7. Happy Halloween 2

Sparky: "Hello everyone and welcome back to another night for Crossover Karaoke. Also, Happy Halloween boys and ghouls. Sparky asked at the audience roared for in applause.

The audience consisting from many characters from many shows, movies, comics, games, etc. In front of him applaud in pure excitement. There were also Mexican decorations all over the place.

Sparky: "As always we have our lovely contestants here. So round of applause for them." Sparky said pointing to the contestants as the audience applauded.

Sparky: "Plus, we got some new contenders here. Please help me welcome the main characters from the comic series by Madame Macabre herself Korbyn Ichante Jumping Eagle, Jeff the Killer, Masky, Scarecrow, and last but not least, Slenderman." Sparky said, introducing the newcomers as they waved.

Sparky: "But wait there's more! We have Nora Callarman, Severin, Ophelia and Luna here as well." Sparky said motioning to the four former Hellraisers.

Sparky: "Okay, normally we do ten songs, but for today, were spicing things up a bit. We'll do thirteen songs for today. Our contestants will pick the ten songs, while these goodie bags here will have the three songs picked by our audience. It doesn't matter who sings he songs though." It Sparky said motioning towards the here goodie bags on a stool next to him.

Sparky: "Now onto the rules. There will be ten songs chosen total. So five songs will be your max. No more, no less. And no dirty songs. They can be up to PG-13 but that's it. We all clear? Yes, good, on we go. So everybody enjoy your food and beverages and enjoy the show! " Sparky said as he was applause.

Sparky: "Alright! Who wants to go first?" Sparky asked as Dustin's Ultimatrix glowed and sure enough, Luxuria, Gula, Avaritia, Acedia, Ira, Invidia, Superbia appeared in a green flash. This surprised everyone present, then Luxuria took the mic.

Luxuria: "We'll take the number one spot since we never had a time to shine. And the song we choose is "Its our house now". Luxuria said as Sparky shrugged.

Sparky: "Alright then. Whenever you guys are ready." Sparky said as the screen showed the images of Disney's Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Captain Hook and Hades and the music started to play.

Superbia: This could be quite the place

Avaritia: Full of wholesome, happy faces

Luxuria: Hanging out

Gula: Killing time

Ira: Where everyone's a friend of mine

Acedia: Inside this evil joint

Invidia: Every guest gets to the point

All Seven: This day will live in infamy

Luxuria: The House of Mouse is history!

Luxuria: "Everybody join in." Luxuria said to audience.

All Seven: It's our house now

Audience: It's our house now

Emille, Momoka, Medusa and Arachne: It's the fact you can't ignore

Discord, Kevin, Taiyou and Severin: Shut the windows

Fenika: Lock the doors

Everyone: It's our House now

Slenderman, Lord Death, Yugi Muto, Ben, Dustin and Kevin: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs 

White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Korbyn, Erena and Scarecrow: Join the rebel-rousing crowd

Mario, Ariel, Cuphead, Ash Ketchum, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Doctor Who: It's our house now

Adagio, Aria and Sonata: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly.

Katja: Every evil queen gets due respect

Hexxus: Love your work.

Mewtwo: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me...

Cortana: You've had your fun

Megatron: You've made your play

Sinful Seven, Cortana, Megatron and Mewtwo: But every rodent has his day

As the music progressed, everyone was already rocking out while the Sinful Seven performed quite a few tricks for good measure.

Sunset Shimmer: "Now this is a party!"

Joey Wheeler: "Got that right!"

Tomo: "Most fun party ever!"

Pinkie Pie: "Amen sister!"

Everyone: It's our house now

Inuyasha, Dustin and Nega During: Down and dirty

Everyone: It's our house now

Joey Wheeler, Masky and Jeff: Me hearty

Ira: What a place for breakin' bread

Invidia: Hate your neighbors...

Gula: Off with their heads!

Everyone: It's our house now

Fenika: What a party

Everyone: Join the fun with no regrets

Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!

Avaritia: Get those puppies!

Gula: Game over, Mickey!

Luxuria: Hit the road, Minnie!

Superbia: Take a hike, chickies!

Everyone: It's our house now!

Don't bother comin' back

It's our house now

The song ended as everybody roared in applause as the Sinful Seven took their bows.

Sparky: "Awesome! That song really takes me back. If you guys want, you can stick around." Sparky said as the seven smiled.

Luxuria: "Sure. We rarely get this opportunity."

Gula: "Yeah. I bet the food here's good. I'm starving." Gula said as the seven took their seats.

Sparky: "Alrighty now, onto number two. Anybody?" Sparky said as Erena, Emille, Momoka Kagome, Téa and Sasha got up.

Erena: "Guess that makes us met." Erena said as six went on stage.

Sparky: "Okay girls. Any song in mind?" Sparky asked.

Erena: "Monster by Kira is our choice of poison." Erena said with a smirk as the screen showed the image of a sharp-toothed grin.

Sparky: "Okay. Whenever your ready ladies." Sparky said as the music began to play.

Screen: Let me introduce myself...

Erena: You didn't think I was done...

Did ya?

Well, I just began having my fun..

Baby!

Some people live for attention

Playing the victim

BUT BABY

I WAS BORN TO DO THE KILLING

Emille: I see how you're going crazy..

Always thinkin' bout' me

Baby on the daily..

Sasha: Feed me your negativity

Talk some more about me

I know that you love me

LOVE ME!

Emille, Erena and Sasha: Funny how you think I'm bothered

Know I'm nothing like the others

You shouldn't have messed with me, 'cuz I heard...

That you're afraid of monsters. (Monsters!)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

You ain't ready for the monster. (Monster)

Momoka: I'm just being me

Cut out the things that I don;'t need

And I don't care if you disagree

I DON'T NEED NO SYMPATHY!

Winning the game on my own

Screen: (yeah baby)

Kagome: I see how you're going crazy..

Always thinkin' bout' me

Baby on the daily..

Téa: Feed me your negativity

Talk some more about me

I know that you love me

LOVE ME!

Funny how you think I'm bothered

Know I'm nothing like the others

You shouldn't have messed with me, 'cuz I heard...

That you're afraid of monsters. (Monsters!)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

You ain't ready for the monster. (Monster)

Erena: Ah..

It could've been so different between us..

Emille: But then you went and messed everything up

Momoka: YOU TOOK A KNIFE AND STABBED ME IN THE BACK

TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD

WENT TO YOUR FRIENDS AND LAUGHED

Sasha: This is the last time

I'm gonna tell you now

Kagome: If you try to break me

I'M GONNA BURN YOU DOWN

Téa: Baby, I'm done with you

Not coming back for you. (You)

Screen: Let me introduce myself...

All six: It's..

Funny how you think I'm bothered

Know I'm nothing like the others

You shouldn't have messed with me, 'cuz I heard...

That you're afraid of monsters. (Monsters!)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

Are you ready for the monster? (Monster)

You ain't ready for the monster. (Monster)

The audience roared in applause for the six ladies as they took their bows and walked to their seats.

Sparky: "Alright. Onto number three. Anybody want to go? Don't shy folks." Sparky said as Dustin had a smirk and walked up to the stage.

Dustin: "I think I have just the guys for the song." Dustin then held up his Ultimatrix. "Ultimatrix Extract Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, Frankensrike, Whampire, Big Chill and Toepick. Code: 000-Materialize-0." Dustin said as in a flash of green showed the six ghoulish aliens.

Dustin: "And the song of choices is "This is Halloween". Dustin said as the seven aliens got in place.

Sparky: "You're not joining them?" Sparky asked as Dustin shook his head.

Ghostfreak: "Alright, let's get the party started." Ghostfreak said as the screen showed the picture of Jack Skellington's face and music began as Dustin ran to his seat.

Ghostfreak: Boys and girls of every age

Frankenstrike: Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Toepick: Come with us and you will see

All seven: This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

Blitzwolfer: I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Snare-Oh: I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

All seven: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Whampire: In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Toepick: In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

All seven: 'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll

Toepick: Scream!

Blitzwolfer: This is Halloween

Toepick: Red 'n' black,

Snare-oh: and slimy green

Blitzwolfer: Aren't you scared?

Ghostfreak and Big Chill: Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Frankenstrike: Everybody scream, everybody scream

Snare-oh: In our town of Halloween!

Toepick: I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Big Chill: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

Ghostfreak: I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

All seven: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Toepick and Blitzwolfer: Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

Big Chill: That's our job,

Whampire: but we're not mean

Big Chill and Whampire: In our town of Halloween

Frankenstrike: In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

All seven: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Whampire and Big Chill: Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

All seven: Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Big Chill and Ghostfreak: In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

All seven: La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)

La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)

The song finished as the audience roared I applause, making the seven bow as Dustin walked up on stage.

Ben: "Kinda old school, but still catchy." Ben said.

Dustin: "Okay guys. Time to go back in." Dustin said as seen aliens nodded.

Big Chill: "Yeah. It was fun while it lasted."

Frankenstrike: "Yeah."

Dustin: "Ultimatrix, beam Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, Big Chill, Toepick and Whampire back in, Code: 000-Beam me up, Scotty-0." Dustin said as the seven aliens reverted to green light and got zapped back into the Ultimatrix.

Sparky: "Okay. Down to number four. Whose next?" Sparky asked as Scarecrow and Masky walked up.

Masky: "Well take this one. And the song is remains of the day." Masky said as Sparky smirked.

Sparky: "Ooh. That's a good one." Sparky said as the screen showed a bridal veil on a tombstone.

Sparky: "Okay, whenever you're ready."

Masky: Hey!

Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer.

Least less of you who still got an ear,

I'll tell 'ya a story, make your skeleton cry,

of our own judiciously lovely corpse bride.

Masky and Scarecrow: Die, die we all pass away, but don't wear a frown 'cuz it's really okay.

You might try n' hide, and you might try n' pray,

but we all end up the remains of the day.

Screen: Die die die yeah yeah, die die die.

Masky: Well! Are girl is a beauty known for miles around.

A mysterious stranger came into town.

He was plenty good lookin' but down on his cash,

and our poor little baby she fell hard and fast,

when her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope,

so our lovers came up with a plan to elope.

Masky and Scarecrow: Die, die we all pass away, but don't wear a frown 'cuz it's really okay.

You might try n' hide, and you might try n' pray,

but we all end up the remains of the day.

Screen: Die die die yeah yeah,

die die die yeah yeah

die die die yeah yeah

die die die yeah yeah

Korbyn: "Whoohoo!"

Jeff the Killer: "Wow! Didn't know the creampuff can sing." Jeff chuckled.

Scarecrow: Yeah, so they conjured up a plan to meet late at night,

they told not a soul kept the whole thing tight.

Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove,

you don't need much when you're really in love.

Except for a few things or so I'm told,

like the family jewels and a satchel of gold.

Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree,

on a dark foggy night at a quarter to three,

she was ready to go, but where was he?

Audience: "And then?"

Scarecrow: She waited

Audience: "And then?"

Masky: There in the shadows, was it a man?

Audience: "And then?"

Scarecrow: Her little heart beat sooo loud!

Screen: "And THEN?"

Masky: And then baby, everything went black.

Scarecrow: Now when she opened her eyes, she was dead as dust, her jewels were missin' and her heart was bust, so she made a vow lyin' under that tree

that she'd wait for her true love to come set her free.

Masky and Scarecrow: Always waitin' for someone to ask for her hand, when outta the blue comes this groovy young man, who vows forever, to be by her side, and that's the story of our own, corpse bride

Die, die we all pass away, but don't wear a frown 'cuz it's really okay.

You might try n' hide, and you might try n' pray,

but we all end up the remains of the day.

The audience cheered as Masky and Scarecrow walked to their seats.

Korbyn: "You guys were amazing!"

Slenderman: "Indeed."

Sparky: "Alright on to number five. Who wants to go next?" Sparky said as Dustin and Nora got up and walked on stage.

Nora: "That makes us next."

Dustin: "And we'll sing a personal favorite of mine. Bring me to life by Evanescence." Dustin said as Sparky had a wide grin.

Sparky: "Oh ho. Excellent choice my friend." Sparky said as the screen showed an image of the band, Evanescence.

Sparky: "Okay, whenever yore ready." Sparky said as the music started.

Dustin: How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down, into my core

Where I've become so numb, without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home

Nora: Wake me up

Dustin: Wake me up inside

Nora: I can't wake up

Dustin: Wake me up inside

Nora: Save me

Dustin: Call my name and save me from the dark

Nora: Wake me up

Dustin: Bid my blood to run

Nora: I can't wake up

Dustin: Before I come undone

Nora: Save me

Dustin: Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Nora: Wake me up

Dustin: Wake me up inside

Nora: I can't wake up

Dustin: Wake me up inside

Nora: Save me

Dustin: Call my name and save me from the dark

Nora: Wake me up

Dustin: Bid my blood to run

Nora: I can't wake up

Dustin: Before I come undone

Nora: Save me

Dustin: Save me from the nothing I've become

Nora and Dustin: Bring me to life

Dustin: I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Nora and Dustin: Bring me to life

Dustin: Frozen inside, without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are my life

Among the dead

Nora: All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Nora: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Nora: Without thought, without voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Dustin: Bring, me, to, life

Nora: Wake me up

Dustin: Wake me up inside

Nora: I can't wake up

Dustin: Wake me up inside

Nora: Save me

Dustin: Call my name and save me from the dark

Nora: Wake me up

Dustin: Bid my blood to run

Nora: I can't wake up

Dustin: Before I come undone

Nora: Save me

Dustin: Save me from the nothing I've become

Dustin and Nora: Bring me to life

Nora: I've been living a life

There's nothing inside

Dustin: Bring me to life

Nora and Dustin: Bring me to life

The audience went wild as the two took their bows before going back to their seats.

Sparky: "Way to go you two." Sparky said pumping his fist.

Erena: "You were amazing, Onii-chan."

Karen: "You really rocked the crowd sweetie."

Severin: "You were awesome as well Nora." Severin said as Nora pecked his cheek.

Sparky: "Okay folks, were now at number six. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky asked as Medusa walked on stage.

Medusa: "I'll take this one. And the song I choose is God Syndrome." Medusa smiled as Sparky nodded.

Sparky: "Ok mademoiselle, start whenever you're ready." Sparky said as the screen showed the image of a bloodied Rosario with a scalpel. Then the music started.

Medusa: Lurking in the shady streets, hazy.

Wandering all on your own, crazy.

Thought you were the monster here, how sad.

Time to learn your place you're only just a lad.

Cast a thousand sins and one, have you?

Common boogeyman you are, it's true.

Let's see if you're all just bark, no bite.

Cowards like you always turn tail and take flight.

Why the good die and the cruel live

Screen: (non nocent. Reddentes)

Medusa: Injustice I cannot forgive

Don't play God you're no deity

Who pray tell will try to stop me?

Cut them down and make them holy

Forgiven on this ground solely

Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you

As a corpse no more harm you'll do

Crona: " Go mom!" Crona cheered.

Dr. Stein: "I actually like this tune." Stein said as he spun the screw in his head.

Marie: "Go girl!" Marie cheered.

Medusa: Some say that my work is wrong, wicked

But their train of thought is flawed, afflicted

For if they're to die tonight, poor taste

Might as well preserve their vitals, what a waste.

Don't look at me with those eyes, you've got

No one else to blame for your demise.

Think you'll catch my mercy now, really?

After all your crimes, beyond a doubt guilty.

Redemption redistribution

Screen: (non nocent. Reddentes)

Medusa: Sacrifice the institution

Your lifeblood beseech the other.

Even you can save another.

Cut them down and make them holy

Forgiven on these grounds solely

Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you

As a corpse no more harm you'll do

Dustin: "She's damn good."

Maka: "Yeah she is."

Medusa: Now, say goodbye.

Feel no shame as you die, know that

At last you give back, may

Judgment pass you by.

Mecusa sang as the screen briefly showed a flat line sign as an alarm sound going on.

Medusa: Cut them down and make them holy

Forgiven on these grounds solely

Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you

As a corpse no more harm you'll do

Cut them down and make them holy

Forgiven on these grounds solely

Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you

As a corpse no more harm you'll do

Now, say goodbye.

Feel no shame as you die

Medusa bowed as the audience applauded her. She then walks to her sweat.

Sparky: "Okay folks, now on to number seven. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky said as Sunset Shimmer and Peridot walked on stage.

Sunset Shimmer: "Peeidot and I will take this spot. And we choose Springtrap Finale." Sunset Shimmer said as the screen showed the image of Springtrap from Five night at Freddy's.

Sparky: "Ah, a FNAF song. Okay, whenever you gals are ready." Sparky said s the music began.

Sunset Shimmer: I, I've been waiting a long time

For someone to discover me

Peridot: Why

Sunset Shimmer: You ask? It's because I'm getting

A little

Peridot: Claustrophobic

Sunset Shimmer: in here

I see how

Peridot: you get ideas

Sunset: About how I really came to be

Well I guess

Peridot: I can see

Sunset Shimmer: How you think

Peridot: I am mean

Sunset Shimmer: Golden green

Peridot: All machine

Cause it's me

Connie: "Whoohoo!"

Pearl: "Keep it up you two!" Pearl cheered.

Blue Diamond: "Quite catchy."

Peridot: I've been stuck here

Sunset Shimmer: all alone

Sunset Shimmer: No one to tell the

Peridot: things I know

Well I guess

Sunset Shimmer: I can see

Peridot: How you think

Sunset Shimmer: I am mean

Golden green

All machine

Sunset Shimmer and Peridot: Cause it's me

Pinkie Pie: "Whooo! Go Sunset!"

Steven: "You rock Peridot!"

Screen: You are never going back

Cause you got springtrapped

You are never going back

Cause you got springtrapped

You are never going back

Cause you got springtrapped

You are never going back

Cause you got springtrapped

Sunset Shimmer: Well deserved

I paid the

Peridot: consequence and

I have learned

That I'm twisted

But it

Sunset Shimmer: still hurts

Sunset Shimmer and Peridot: Why do they get to go and I have to stay

They moved on

But I am stuck in here

Well they're not wrong

But I'm asking for some peace of mind

If I could rewind

I would never come back

To the place at the time

Peridot: This is it

Sunset Shimmer: The big finale

But they never quit

Peridot: They were out to get me

Sunset Shimmer and Peridot: What I did is unforgivable

And I will pay the price

Golden suits

Are now my curse

So now I walk towards you

Sunset Shimmer: Can you get me out of all my troubles and

Peridot: All my past mistakes

Sunset Shimmer: All the sadness and

Please all of the hate

Jasper: "I'll admit, little green pipsqueak's got talent."

Lapis: "Jasper!" Lapis lightly slapped Jasper's shoulder

Sunset Shimmer: I see how you get ideas

Peridot: About how I really came to be

Sunset Shimmer: Well I guess I can see

Peridot: How you think I am mean

Sunset Shimmer: Golden green

Peridot: All machine

Peridot and Sunset Shimmer: Cause it's me

Screen: You are never going back

Cause you got springtrapped

You are never going back

Cause you got springtrapped

You are never going back

Cause you got springtrapped

You are never going back

Cause you got springtrapped

Sunset Shimmer: I guess I'm all alone

Peridot: And I don't think I move on

Sunset Shimmer: I'm forever stuck in gold

To live the life of an animatronic

Peridot: Fright attraction

Sunset Shimmer and Peridot: Someone please prove me wrong

Peridot: This is it

Sunset Shimmer: The big finale

But they never quit

Peridot: They were out to get me

What I did is unforgivable

And I will pay the price

Golden suits

Are now my curse

Peridot: So now I walk towards you

Sunset Shimmer and Peridot: Can you get me out of

Sunset Shimmer: all my troubles and

Peridot: All my past mistakes

Sunset Shimmer: All the sadness and

Sunset Shimmer and Peridot: All of the hate

The audience roared in applause as the duo bowed and walked to their seats.

Sparky: "Ok, onto number right now. Whose next? C'mon now." Sparky said as Korbyn walked on stage.

Korbyn: "I'll give it a shot. And I'll sing Blood Right by Madame Macabre." Korbyn said as Sparky nodded.

Sparky: "You got it." Sparky said as the screen showed he image of Korbyn's book and a dream catcher.

Sparky: "Whenever you're ready Korbyn." Sparky said as the music began.

Korbyn: Running in circles monotony's broken

These visions turn nightmare when fate is awoken

And nowhere is safe from the grasp of deception

You can't trust a thing not even your own reflection

Different as the day and night

Perceptions of wrong and right

Everything's a blatant lie

Hiding right before your eyes

Contradictions everywhere

Are you even really there?

Bear your burden through the flood

Take your place that's written in blood

Masky: "Alright!"

Jeff: "Wow! She's pretty good!"

Korbyn: Good and the bad, they will both try to sway you

Be steadfast and unmoved your motives must stay true

Your bloodline, the frontline is pulling the strings here

Their foundations are crumbling built upon pain and fear

Different as the day and night

Perceptions of wrong and right

Everything's a blatant lie

Hiding right before your eyes

Contradictions everywhere

Are you really even there?

Bear your burden through the flood

Take your place that's written in blood

Gwen: "She's a seer correct?" Gwen asked Slenderman.

Slenderman: "Yes, she is. She is the one who keeps peace between the hi realm and the monster realm." Slenderman acknowledge.

Korbyn: Are you prepared for the turn things are taking

Steady yourself little one you are shaking

Stand take your place in the cycle of your blood right

Don't let the things that they say unnerve you

Swallow the feeling don't let it show through

Ready for battle we've already won this fight

Different as the day and night

Perceptions of wrong and right

Everything's a blatant lie

Hiding right before your eyes

Contradictions everywhere

Are you really even there?

Bear your burden through the flood

Take your place that's written in blood

Different as the day and night

Perceptions of wrong and right

Everything's a blatant lie

Hiding right before your eyes

Contradictions everywhere

Are you really even there?

Bear your burden through the flood

Take your place that's written in blood

Are you prepared for the turn things are taking

Steady yourself little one you are shaking

Stand take your place in the cycle of your blood right

Don't let the things that they say unnerve you

Swallow the feeling don't let it show through

Ready for battle we've already won this fight

The audience went wild as Korbyn bashfully bowed and walked towards her seat.

Sparky: "Okay. Anybody wanna go next?" Sparky asked as Emille and Fenika walked on stage.

Emille: "Well go next."

Fenika: "And the song we choose is Cendrillon English cover by zoozbuh ft TBOE." Fenika said as Sparky smiled.

Sparky: "Ah okay, whenever you two are ready." Sparky said as the screen showed a glass slpiier with blood stained on it and music started. The two performed a dance as the music began.

Emille: After being showed a dream

Where we danced all night it seems

The sound of the ticking clock

Snaps me awake

Fingers luring me await , Telling me

they cannot wait

I lean down three at time

As I make my escape

Fenika: You tremble from the cold

Inside the carriage

Dance in these clothes

That will turn back into rags

And you'll be you by the dawn

Emille and Fenika: A voice whisper softly and tells me

Find a hidden mask man in the crowd

I tie a blade under my dress

And devise a plan

To deprive him all of he has

Fenika: Orpans gather inside the castle

Each of their smiles, hidden gone or fake

The wings of and angel won't guide you

To the truth

Or tell u which path you should take

Fenika: The glass slipper, left up on the stair

Slowly burns into ash

And fades into the air

Emille: I know you want to go home

You're quivering to the bone

You glance at the tower clock and check

The time

Kicking my glass shoes away

Can't say what I wanna say

My fingers slowly reach up and

Wrap around like vine

Fenika: I try to remedy, her falling sadness

Emille and Fenika: Impulses running up my body like

Electricity, suddenly

Hoping that bell will never ring

I cry out a last pained farewell to you

With the knife in my hand

I slice through your tuxedo

But my feelings I wish you knew

Fenika: The lone prince in love with

The princess

Gunpower mixed with the scene of

Perfume

My eyes covered mask breaks into

A million shards

Didn't know it would happen

This soon

Emille: I still feel his warm breath

Rubbing right up against my skin

But now it feels like a dream from

Long ago

Fenika: The silver moon creates a veil

Glowing round your body

Your smile shines like the brighter star

Fenika and Emille: Ripped the dress you won't need it again

Throw of your crowns it's well past its

Use

I connect with you by gazing into your

Eyes

And I feel a flame now ignite

You and me now forever truthful

No need to be who you don't

Wanna be

As long as I do my duty and stop

Your tears

I'll make sure you stay here with me

I sometimes wish time

Would just stand still

So the sweet moment stays in my grasp

I want to be able to store it deep in

My heart

To ensure this memories last

This sensation fills me with such joy

Our deep love now can surely never fail

My whole body feels like it's been

Forever changed

Almost like we're in a fairytale

As the song ended, so did their dance. The audience went absolutely crazy as the duo bowed.

Sparky: "Well done you two, well done. Now that is a show stopper." Sparky praised.

Fenika: "We aim to impress." Fenika smirked I pride as the two wallet to their seats.

Sparky: "Alright. Now onto number ten everybody. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky said as Dustin, Ben and Sunset Shimmer walked up.

Sunset Shimmer: That makes here of us." Sunset Shimmer said.

Dustin: "The song we chose is Instruments of Cyanide by DAGames. And I know just how to give a really show." Dustin activated his Ultimatrix and transformed into Retro. Ben and Bella got the idea as Ben transformed to Beat Ten and Sunset Shimmer transformed to her Daydream Shimmer form.

Sparky: "Oooh. I like where you guys are going with this. Alright. Begin whenever you're rest." Sparky said as the screen showed the image of the ink machine from Bendy and the Ink Machine and the music started.

Daydream Shimmer: Trapped within the silence inside

Watching as the days go by outside

All this replacing, discarding my face in

this hollow tune

The fall of the idol will tear us limb from

limb

To where wondering was a sin, to where

nightmares can begin

This life did not choose us, it chose to

consume us

All three: To ready the day we march with dread

beneath the sway

Retro: Dark nights are upon us

Black magic slays on the chorus

For the choir's in tune with an angel

Foresight of the broken chain us

May her demeanor divide us

Within sorrow and blindness

We'll follow where the path of freedom

can rejoin us now

We bow before a fake, for goodness

sake

Where's the pride when we needed it to

carry away?

This decay, has derailed, now she walks

leaving trails of the damned

All three: Fall into the hands of sorrow

Drawn by the darkest bay

Walk into the pit of silence

I am the one calling your name

I in the name of violence

Sentence you down to hell

Live or you will die,

Just for the sake, fetch me the tools

So I create this instrument of cyanide

Dark nights have devoured us

Beat 10: I walk this river of conscience

For a time where we come to escape

here

This lends has an open vengeance

I've laid in here for the longest time

The deadliest choir chimes for my

awakening

reckoning will see It's the light tonight

We bow before a fake, for goodness

sake

Where's the pride when we needed it to

carry away?

This decay, has derailed, now she walks

leaving trails of the damned

All three: Fall into the hands of sorrow

Drawn by the darkest bay

Walk into the pit of silence

I am the one calling your name

I in the name of violence

Sentence you down to hell

Live or you will die,

Just for the sake, fetch me the tools

So I create this instrument of cyanide

Daydream Shimmer: It is time for you to leave, or so it may

seem

Retro: (Empower, desire to reignite the flames)

Daydream Shimmer: For there's one more thing have of mine,

the core to my strings

Beat 10: (Empower, desire to reignite the flames)

Daydream Shimmer: So as you ascend to the heavens now,

I'll drag you back down to hell, listen to

me!

Retro and Beat 10: (Empower, desire to reignite the flames)

Daydream Shimmer: Can't you see your friend is now mine,

all mine

Beat 10: (I've laid in here for the longest time)

Screen: And when the ashes spread apart

It is then I'll take out his heart

All three: Fall into the hands of sorrow

Drawn by the darkest bay

Walk into the pit of silence

I am the one calling your name

I in the name of violence

Sentence you down to hell

Live or you will die,

Just for the sake, fetch me the tools

So I create this instrument of cyanide

Daydream: It is time for you to leave, or so it may

Seem

Retro: (Dark nights are upon us. Black magic

slays on the chorus)

Daydream Shimmer: Drag you back down to hell, listen to

me!

Beat 10: (I've laid in here for the longest time)

Daydream Shimmer: Your friend is now mine, all mine

All three: Dark nights are upon us!

The audience roared in applause as the trio bowed, reverted back to normal and walked to their seats.

Sparky: "Okay guys. Now we got the ten songs down. Now we get to the three songs picked by you lovely people. Let's agree what the first one is." Sparky opened he first goodie bag, revealing a folded piece of paper. OC he unfolded it, he began to fan himself.

Sparky: "Whoo. This is a good one. First one is Sweet Transvestite by none other the sensational Tim Curry. Who wants to take this spot?" Sparky said as Luxuria got up and looked at During.

Luxuria: "Dustin and I will. And I think I know how to spice it up." Luxria said as she placed her hand on the Ultimatrix faceplate before a magenta glow appeared and in Luxuria and Dustin's place was Dustin's Luxuriant mode. He flew up to the stage and took the mic as the screen changed to an image of red kiss mark.

Sparky: "Okay. Looks like you ladies out there are in for a real treat." Sparky said as the women in the audience went wild as the music started.

Dustin Luxuriant Mode: How do you do I see you've met my faithful handyman

He's just a little brought down because

When you knocked

He thought you were the candyman

Don't get strung out by the way I look

Don't judge a book by it's cover

I'm not much of a man by the light of day

But by night I'm one hell of a lover

I'm just a sweet transvestite

Kibbles: "*whistle* That's my man!"

Momoka: "Me-yow! Talk about hot!" Momoka licked her lips.

Kurumu: "Damn right!" Kurumu nodded.

Sreen: Sweet Transvestite!

From Transexual, Transylvania

Dustin Luxuriant Mode then flew to Miyuki Seta and Tsubasa Amano

Dustin Luxuriant Mode: Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound

You look like you're both pretty groovy

Or if you want something visual

That's not too abysmal

We could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie

Miyuki: I'm glad we caught you at home

Could we use your phone?

We're both in a bit of a hurry

Tsubasa Amano: Right

Miyuki Seta: We'll just say where we are

Then go back to the car

We don't want to be any worry

Dustin Luxuriant Mode: Well you got caught with a flat

Well how 'bout that

Well babies don't you panic

By the light of the night

It'll all seem alright

I'll get you a Satanic mechanic

Dustin Luxuriant Mode then flew back to the stage and used the stool to do some poses and some choreography, making he entire female audience go absolutely nuts.

Dustin Luxuriant Mode: I'm just a sweet transvestite

Screen: Sweet Transvestite!

Mafuyu: "Yeah!" Mafuyu cheered.

Korbyn: "He's like Magic Mike in that form."

Adagio Dazzle: "Yeah! Shake it baby!"

Dustin Luxuriant Mode: From Transexual, Transylvania

Why don't you stay for the night

Or maybe a bite

I'll show you my favorite obsession

I've been making a man

With blonde hair and a tan

And he's good for relieving my t-t-tension

I'm just a sweet transvestite

Screen: Sweet Transvestite!

Dustin Luxuriant Mode: From Transexual, Transylvania

I'm just a sweet transvestite

Screen: Sweet Transvestite!

Dustin Luxuriant Mode: From Transexual

Transylvania

So come up to the lab

And see what's on the slab

I see you shiver with antici... pation

But maybe the rain

Isn't really to blame

So I'll remove the cause

But not the symptom

Dustin Luxuriant Mode finished the song as he then split into Dustin and Luxuria in a flash of magenta light. Needless to say, the many women in the audience went absolutely wild.

Sparky: "Wow. Wow, wow, wow. Now that was sensational you two." Sparky said in praise as both Dustin and Luxuria went to their seats, while many women in the audience cheered for Dustin.

Sparky: "Now on two the second song. Let's see what it is." Sparky said as he opened the second goodie bag.

Sparky: "Okay, number two is Resonance full English cover by NateWantsToBattle."As soon as Sparky said that, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty and Liz, Crona, Dokurin, Mizune and Eruka got up and walked up

Sparky: "That's answers that question." Sparky said as the screen shown the image of Lord Death's skull mask.

Sparky: "Okay guys. Whenever you're ready." Sparky said as the music started.

Maka: Two become one our soul's have been connected

A bond that's stronger than words

Soul: And now in sync we scream our fates will come together

And it will not go unheard

Ira: "Aw yeah! I love this already!" Ira said with a gin.

Lord Death: "That's my boy." Lord Death said proudly.

Maka: "That's my little Maka!" Spirit said with tears of pride.

Maedusa: "Sing it my little Crona!" Medusa said proudly.

Black Star: Locking eyes becoming intertwined

You'll be sharing your fate with mine

Tsubaki: Side by side we'll battle through the night

And soon enough we'll find our way

Crona and Death the Kid: When the sun has set, we'll battle through nightmares

We won't give up

Ragnarok, Patty and Liz: I will stay by your side as we slip into madness

Dokurin, Eruka and Mizure: Two become one our soul's have been connected

A bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream our fates will come together

And it will not go unheard

All twelve: I-I-I could care less where it is you came from

because we see what's waiting ahead

I knew from the first time that we became connected

I'll be with you till the end

Arachne: "That's my little princess!" Arachne smiled in pride.

Amethyst: "YEAH!" Amethyst whooped.

Ragyo: "Rock out!"

Maka, Tsubaki and Crona: Through the lies and disguise

I know that you and I see eye to eye

Soul, Ragnarok and Black Star: Side by side we'll battle through the night

breaking the trance to see a new day

Death the Kid, Eruka and Mizure: I can't promise there will be tomorrow

so let's just live in today

Dokurin, Patty and Liz: But if we just believe that we can end the sorrow

our souls will find a new way

All Twelve: Two become one our soul's have been connected

A bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream our fates will come together

And it will not go unheard

I-I-I could care less where it is you came from

because we see what's waiting ahead

I knew from the first time that we became connected

I'll be with you till the end

The song ended as the audience went wild, the twelve teens bowed and went to their seats. Maka, Crona, Death the Kid and Dokurin were hugged by their respective parents.

Spirit: "You were amazing sweetie!" Spirit said in tears.

Lord Darth: "Well done my boy, well done!" Lord Death said in joy.

Medusa: "You were amazing my sweet baby!" Medusa squeed.

Arachne: "You really rocked the joint. All of you did." Arachne praised when they released their

Sparky: "Okay guys, on to the third and final song chosen by you lovely folks. What could it be. Let's find out!" Sparky opened the third and final goodie bag and pulled out the piece of paper.

Sparky: "Aw yeah baby! The final song is Whose watching me by Mysto and Pizzi. Who wants to take this one? Anybody?" Sparky asked as Bella, Fenika and Basara got up.

Bella: "Why don't you, me, Fenika and Basara take this one." Bella said as the audience cheered at this.

Takuya: "Good idea!" Takuya said.

Nora: "I agree." Nora smiles.

Soarky: "Alright, alright! Get your behinds up here!" Sparky chuckled as the trio walked on stage. The screen showed the image of an eye with a swirls in place of a pupil as the music played.

All four: Who's watching

Tell me who's watching

Who's watching me

Sparky: I'm just an average man with an average life

I work from nine to five

Hey, hell, I pay the price

All I want is to be left alone in my average home

But why do I always feel like I'm in the twilight zone and...

Fenika: I always feel like somebody's watching me

And I have no privacy

Oh oh oh

I always feel like somebody's watching me

Tell me is it just a dream

Oh oh oh

Bella: When I come home at night

I bolt the door real tight

People call me on the phone

I'm trying to avoid

But can the people on tv see me (can they, can they)

Or am I just paranoid

Basara: When I'm in the shower I'm afraid to wash my hair

Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there

People say I'm crazy (crazy) just a little touched

But maybe showers remind me of "Psycho" too much

Fenika and Sparky: I always feel like somebody's watching me

And I have no privacy

Oh oh oh

Basra and Bella: I always feel like somebody's watching me

Tell me is it just a dream

Oh oh oh

All four: Hey

Oh oh oh oh

Screen: (Who's watching me)

All four: Who's watching me

Tell me who's watching

Hey

Screen: (Who's watching me)

All four: Oh oh oh oh

Screen: Tell me who's watching me

All four: Oh oh oh oh

Screen: Who's watching

All four: Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Screen: Tell me who's watching

All four: Oh oh oh oh

Screen: Who's watching

All four: Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Screen: Tell me who's watching me

Sparky: I don't know anymore

Are the neighbors watching me

Basra: Oh oh oh oh oh

Well is the mailman watching me

Bella: And I don't feel safe anymore, what a mess

Fenika: I wonder who's watching me now

The irs...

All four: I always feel like somebody's watching me

And I have no privacy

Fenika: Oh oh oh

I always feel like somebody's watching me

Tell me is it just a dream

Oh oh oh

Screen: (Who's watching me)

All four: I always feel like somebody's watching me

And I have no privacy

Sparky: Oh oh oh

All four: I always feel like somebody's watching me

Tell me is it just a dream

Oh oh oh

Screen: (Who's watching me)

Who's watching

Tell me who's watching

Who's watching me

All four: Who's watching me

The song finished as the applause went ape wild. The four took their bows.

Sparky: "Okay everybody. That's about it for today. Hope y'all enjoyed and as always, we'll s you all next time. Happy Halloween boys and ghouls."


	8. Happy Valentine's Day

Sparky: "Hello everyone and welcome back to another night for Crossover Karaoke. Also, Happy Valentine's day folks.". Sparky said, the audience roared for in applause.

The audience consisting from many characters from many shows, movies, comics, games, etc. Infront of him applaud in pure excitement. There were also Valentine's Day decorations all over the place.

Sparky: "As always we have our lovely contestants here. So, round of applause for them." Sparky said pointing to the contestants as the audience applauded.

Sparky: "Now, normally we would have our contestants to sing their hearts out, but for today, everyone can join in. Whadya say to that?" Sparky asked, the audience went wild.

Sparky: "Now I said many times and I'll say it again. Five songs will be your max. No more, no less. And no dirty songs. They can be up to PG-13 but that's it. We all clear? So everybody enjoy your food and dinks and enjoy the show! " Sparky said as the lights dimmed down, and multiple red heart-shaped appeared.

Sparky: "Now, who wants to go first?" Sparky asked as Dustin and Kibbles got on stage.

Dustin: "Me and my sweetie pup will go first."

Kibbles: "And Love is an open door will be our choice of poison." Kibbles said as many girls in the audience went wild as the screen showed the image of a heart in front of an open door.

Sparky: "Alright. When you two lovebirds are ready."

Kibbles: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

Dustin: I love crazy!

Kibbles: All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you

Dustin: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

Dustin and Kibbles began to dance

Kibbles: But with you

Dustin: But with you

I found my place

Kibbles: I see your face

Dustin and Kibbles: And it's nothing like I've ever known before!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Kibbles: With you!

Dustin: With you!

Kibbles: With you!

Dustin: With you!

Dustin and Kibbles: Love is an open door

Dustin: I mean it's crazy

Kibbles: What?

Dustin: We finish each other's

Kibbles: Sandwiches!

Dustin: That's what I was gonna say!

Kibbles: I've never met someone

Dustin and Kibbles: Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

Dustin: You

Kibbles: And I

Dustin: Were

Kibbles: Just

Dustin and Kibbles: Meant to be!

Dustin: Say goodbye

Kibbles: Say goodbye

Dustin and Kibbles: To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Life can be so much more!

Kibbles: With you!

Dustin: With you!

Kibbles: With you!

Dustin: With you!

Dustin and Kibbles: Love is an open door

Dustin: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?

Dustin pulled out a rose.

Kibbles: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

Once the song ended, the audience went absolutely crazy.

Sparky: "Alright. Splendid performance. Anyone wanna take the second spot?" Sparky asked as Arachne approached the stage.

Arachne: "I'll take this one. And my choice of poison is Why don't you do right. The Jessica Rabbit version." Arachne said, causing many men in the audience to roar in applause.

Sparky: "Alright. You gentlemen out there are in for a real treat." Sparky said as the screen showed a dollar bill with a kiss mark on it.

Soarky: "Whenever you're ready." Sparky said as the music began to play. Arachne fished out her fan and swayed her hips.

Arachne: You had plenty money in 1922

You let other women make a fool of you

Why don't you do right like some other men do?

Arachne the grabbed the mic and walked towards Lord Death.

Get out of here, get me some money too

Dustin: "Uh oh. Look out Lord Death." Dustin said teasingly.

Arachne: You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about

If you ain't got no money they will put you out

Why don't you do right like some other men do?

Arachne placed her index finger under Lord Death's chin, making the reaper blush madly.

Arachne: Get out of here, get me some money too

Joey: "Heheheh. I'll bet she wants ta "jump his bones"." Joey said with, making Tristan and Téa groan.

Tristan: "Dude! That was awful!" Tristan said with a facepalm.

Arachne: If you had prepared twenty years ago

You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door

Why don't you do right like some other men do?

Arachne sat on the table Death was sitting at, her fan folded.

Medusa: "Someone's pretty bold." Medusa said, chuckling at the display.

Arachne: Get out of here, get me some money too

Arachne then inches her face close to his.

Arachne: Get out of here, get me some money too

Arachne then wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling sensually while Lord Death blushed red.

Arachne: Why don't you do right, like some other men, do?

Arachne finished with a kiss on Lord Death's cheek, making him pass out while the audience went wild in appluase and laughter. Arachne then walked to the stage an gave the mic to Sparky before returning to her seat.

Sparky: "Whoo! What a performance." Sparky said, fanning himself. "Okay. Who wants to go next? Anybody? No need to be shy." Sparky said as from the massive audience, Judy Hoops and Nick Wilde from Zootopia went to the stage.

Nick: "Me and my little honey bunny here will take this one." Nick said as he wrpas his arm around Judy's waist.

Judy: "It's our third date, after all." Judy said as Sparky nodded.

Sparky: "Alrighty then. And what song do you choose?" Sparky said to the two.

Nick: "Kiss the girl, the Ashley Tisdale version." Nick said, making the girls in the audience go crazy. The screen then shows the silhouettes of a romantic couple kissing under a full moon. The music then started and Nick and Judy we're ready.

Screen: Kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

Judy: There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss girl

Nick: Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Screen: (kiss the girl)

Nick and Judy: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Screen: (kiss the girl)

Nick: Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Judy: Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

Nick: She don't say a word

Judy: And she won't say a word

Nick and Judy: Until you kiss the girl

Screen: (kiss the girl)

Nick and Judy: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it

How you wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Screen: (kiss the girl)

Kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

Nick and Judy: La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Go on and kiss the girl 

Screen: (kiss the girl)

Nick and Judy: La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl

Screen: La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Go on and kiss the girl

Go on and kiss that girl

La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Nick and Judy: Go on and kiss the girl

Nick: Go on and kiss the girl

Judy: Kiss the girl

Screen: (kiss the girl)

Judy and Nick: Go on and kiss the girl

The two finished and shared a quick kiss, Makin the audience roar in applause. The two then went to their seats.

Soarky: "That's quite an adorable sight. Okay, on to number four now. Anyone." Sparky said as Charlie and Vaggie from Hazbin Hotel walked on stage.

Vaggie: "Names Vaggie." Vaggie said with a nod.

Charlie: "And I'm Charlie." Charlie said with her usual happy go lucky nature.

Sparky: "A pleasure ladies. And what song do you have in mind?" Spark said as Vaggie whispered something Ito his ear. He had a wide smile and nodded.

Sparky: "Ooh. Ladies and gentleman, this one is a very special performance. Whenever you girls are ready." Sparky said as the music player, and Vaggie grabbed her mic and prepared herself.

Vaggie: It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Vaggie sang, Carlie was wide eyed by this, and started to cry in pure joy.

Vaggie: Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Charlie grabbed her mic and sang along

Charlie: Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard

We can go

No one will know

Oh c'mon girl

Vaggie: Who cares if we're trashed

Got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Shots of Patron

And it's on girl

Charlie and Vaggie: Don't say no no no no no

Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

And we'll go go go go go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

Vaggie: 'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Oh

Charlie: I'll go get a ring

Let the choir bell sing like ooh

So what you wanna do

Lets just run girl

Vaggie: If we wake up and you want to break up

That's cool

No I won't blame you

It was fun girl

Charlie and Vaggie: Don't say no no no no no

Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

And we'll go go go go go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

Vaggie: 'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Just say I do

Tell me right now baby

Tell me right now baby, baby

Just say I do

Tell me right now baby

Tell me right now baby, baby

Oh

It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Vaggie then reaches into her bag and pillows out a small black box. Charlie was really happy at this point.

Vaggie: Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice

Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

As the song ended, Vaggie got on one knee and held the box, opened it to reveal a silver ring with a red gem shaped like heart. Charlie covered her mouth and continued to cry in joy.

Vaggie: "Charlie. Will you marry me?" Vaggie said, her voice cracking a bit.

Charlie: "Oh Vaggie! Yes! Yes I will!" Charlie said in pure joy, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend turned fiancée and kissed her. The audience just went wild and roared in applause.

Dustin: "Oh god. Here come the water works." Dustin said, having himself as tears welled up.

Pearl: "How romantic." Pearl said.

Blue Diamond: "I need a tissue." Blue Diamond said as White Diamond brought her a giant box of tissues.

Sparky: "Oh. Now that's a performance of a lifetime. Congratulations you two." Sparky said as Vaggie and Charlie shared a quick kiss before going back to their seats.

Sparky: "Ok. Onto number five now. Anybody wanna take this one."

Katara came up on stage took the mic.

Katara: "I'm Katara and I'll pick I won't say I'm in love."

Sparky: "ooh. Going old-school eh? Ok. Whenever you're ready." Sparky said as the screen showed the image of a scale with a heart on one end, weighing it down. The music then started.

Katara: If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that

Screen: Who d'you think you're kidding

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden,

Honey we can see right through you

Girl you can't conceal it

We know how you're feeling

Who you thinking of

Katara: No chance no way I won't say it, no no

Screen: (You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)

Katara: It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love

Aang: "That's my girl!" Aang cheered Katara on.

Soka: "You go sis!" Soka cherred his sister on.

Katara: I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "Get a grip girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Screen: Girl you can't deny it

Who you are is how you're feeling

Baby we're not buying

Hon we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad

Katara: No chance no way I won't say it, no no

Screen: (Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)

Katara: This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love

Screen: (We'll do it until you admit you're in love)

Katara: You're way off base I won't say it

Get off my case I won't say it

Screen: (Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)

Katara: At least out loud I won't say I'm in love

Once the music ended, the audience cheered and applauded.

Sparky: "Alright. On to number six. Who's next? Anybody?" Sparky said as Yugi walked up.

Yugi: "I'll take this spot. And the song I choose is Grow Old with you by Adam Sandler. And this song goes for my girl, Téa." Yugi said, Téa blushing while giggling and the many women went "Aww".

Sparky: "Okay. Whenever you're ready, Romeo." Sparky said as the screen showed the image of an old couple happily in each other's arms. The music started and Yugi started to sing.

Screen: Good afternoon everyone. We're flying at 26,000 feet, moving up to thirty thousand feet, and then we got clear skies all the way to Las Vegas, and right now we're bringin' you some in-flight entertainment. One of our first-class passengers would like to sing you a song inspired by one of our coach passengers, and since we let our first-class passengers do pretty much whatever they want, here he is

Yugi: I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad

Carry you around when your arthritis is bad

All I wanna do is grow old with you

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches

Build you a fire if the furnace breaks

Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

I'll miss you

Kiss you

Give you my coat when you are cold

Need you

Feed you

Even let you hold the remote control

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink

Put you to bed if when you had too much to drink

I could be the man who grows old with you

I wanna grow old with you

Once the song ended, the audience roared in applause as Téa ran to him and hugged him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Téa: "Oh Yugi. I love you so much." Téa said and kissed him, making all women present go "aww" yet again. The two then walk to their seats, holding their hands.

Sparky: "Alright. Now on to number seven. Anybody?" Sparky asked as Ariel and Eric walked up.

Ariel: "Well go next. And the song we choose is Darling Angel by Shaggy." Ariel said as Sparky grinned.

Dustin: "Aww yeah! One of my favorites." Dustin said in Glee.

Sparky: "Well, alright then. Whenever you two are ready."

Ariel: Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Eric: Life is one big party when you're still young

But who's gonna have your back when it's all done

It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun

Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Looking back Shorty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Ariel: Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Eric: You're a queen and so you should be treated

Though you never get the lovin' that you needed

Could have left, but I called and you heeded

Begged and I pleaded, mission completed

Mama said that I and I dissed the program

Not the type to mess around with her emotion

But the feeling that I have for you is so strong

Been together so long and this could never be wrong

Ariel: Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Eric: Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior

Ariel: (You must be sent from up above)

Eric: And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender

Ariel: (Thanks for giving me your love)

Eric: Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior

Ariel: (You must be sent from up above)

Eric: And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender

Ariel: (Said thanks for giving me your love)

Eric: Now life is one big party when you're still young

And who's gonna have your back when it's all done

It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun

Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Looking back Shorty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Ariel and Eric: Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Once the song came to a close, the audience went wild. The two bowed and went to their seats.

Sparky: "Okay. On to number eight. Who want to come up stage?" Sparky said as Fenika teleported on stage.

Fenika: "That would be me. And this one goes to my blue haired darling Emille." Fenika said as Emile blushed and giggled.

Sparky: "Okay bro. Any song you have in mind?" Sparky asked Fenika, who had a grin.

Fenika: "Death of a bachelor by Panic at the Disco." Fenika said as the screen showed the image of a gold ring, a rose and a glass of wine. The music started to play.

Fenika: Do I look lonely?

I see the shadows on my face

People have told me I don't look the same

Maybe I lost weight

I'm playing hooky with the best of the best

Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too

I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall

The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

Screen: (woo)

Fenika: How could I ask for more?

A lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

Fenika then teleported Emille to the stage beside him.

Fenika: I'm cutting my mind off

Feels like my heart is going to burst

Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served

And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?

Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad

I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall

The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

Screen: (woo)

Fenika: How could I ask for more?

A lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

The death of a bachelor

Fenika and Emille began to dance as the music progressed.

Fenika: Oh oh

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

Screen: (woo)

Fenika: How could I ask for more?

A lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

Sparky: "Swanky. Very swanky you two. Alright. Now onto number nine. Who wants to go next?" Sparky said as Kairy, Sora, Roxas and Namine from Kingdom Hearts got on stage.

Sora: "Well go next." Sora said.

Roxas: "And we choose Don't go breaking my heart." Roxas said as the screen showed the image of a heart and a chisel.

Sparky: "Okay guys. Whenever you are ready." Sparky said and the music started.

Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Kairi: I couldn't if I tried

Sora: Honey, if I get restless

Kairi: Baby, you're not that kind

Roxas: Don't go breaking my heart

Namine: You take the weight off me

Roxas: Oh, honey, when you knock on my door

Namine: Ooh, I gave you my key

Roxas: Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it

Sora and Roxas: When I was down

Kairi and Namine: I was your clown

Roxas and Namine: Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it, nobody knows

Sora and Roxas: Right from the start

Kairi and Namine: I gave you my heart

Roxas, Sora, Namine and Kairi: Oh oh, I gave you my heart

Sora: So don't go breaking my heart

Kair: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas: Don't go breaking my heart

Roxas: And nobody told us

Namine: 'Cause nobody showed us

Roxas: And now it's up to us, babe

Namine: Whoa, I think we can make it

Sora: So don't misunderstand me

Kairi: You put the light in my life

Sora: Oh, you put the spark to the flame

Sora: I've got your heart in my sights

Sora and Kairi: Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it

Sora and Roxas: When I was down

Kairi and Namine: I was your clown

Roxas and Namine: Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it, nobody knows

Roxas and Sora: Right from the start

Namine and Kairi: I gave you my heart

Roxas, Sora, Namine and Kairi: Oh oh, I gave you my heart

Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas, Sora, Namine and Kairi: Don't go breaking my heart

Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it

Roxas and Sora: When I was down

Namine and Kairi: I was your clown

Roxas and Sora: Right from the start

Kairi nd Namine: I gave you my heart

Oh oh, I gave you my heart

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Screen: (Don't go breaking my)

(Don't go breaking my)

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Screen: (Don't go breaking my)

(Don't go breaking my)

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Screen: (Don't go breaking my)

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Screen: (Don't go breaking my)

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Screen: (Don't go breaking my)

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Screen: (Don't go breaking my)

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Screen: (Don't go breaking my)

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Screen: (Don't go breaking my)

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Screen: (Don't go breaking my)

Kairi and Namine: I won't go breaking your heart

Roxas and Sora: Don't go breaking my heart

Once the song ended, the fourbowed as the audience roared in applause.

Sparky: "Alright. Now onto our Iast song. I'll be taking this one for a special reason. The song I'll be singing is Luna Love from Class of 3000. This song takes me back. It was a song I was gonna sing it to a girl I liked back in the day, but never got the chance. But, we were friends. She knew I liked her, but she couldn't decide, so we stayed as friends. Listening and singing that song always takes me back. Also helps me morn." Sparky said, many of the audience went "aw" out of sadness and sympathy.

Dustin: "Wow." Dustin said in sadness.

Mai: "Poor guy." Mai said.

Soarky: "Yes. Now let's get this over with." Soarky snapped his finger as the screen showed the image of his childhood crush. Music played.

Screen: Love is in the air

Sparky: Te quiero, mi quieres

Te adoro, I confess

I love you, do you love me?

I adore you, can't you see?

Darlin' to me you are fantastic

For you I will swim the entire Panama Canal

And you will be my girl

I will dance the flamenco with a flamingo

In the streets of Miami all night long

Until you hear my song

Yes, yes, I know, call me crazy

Call me insane, as long as you call me

My number is

Te quiero, mi quieres

Te adoro, I confess

I love you, do you love me?

I adore you, can't you see?

Te quiero, mi quieres

Te adoro, I confess

I love you, do you love me?

I adore you, can't you see

Once the song ended, the audience went absolutely wild. Sparky bowed while wiping a tear that fell from his eye. Erena ran to him and hugged him.

Erena: "That's a beautiful song." Erena said as Sparky hugged back.

Sparky: "Thanks. But, I'm actually glad that she and I remained friends." Sparky said, confusing Erena.

Erena: "Whys that?" Erena asked.

Sparky: "Because if we didn't, I wouldn't be with the cutest, amazing girl I'm laying eyes on right now." Sparky said as he planted his lips on Erenas, but she didn't mind at all and returned the kiss with a burning passion.

Audience: "Oooooooo!"

Dustin: "Damn!" Dustin said with a grin.

Karen: "My baby's all grown up." Karen said in tears of joy as the two separated.

Sparky: "Well, that's all we got for today folks. Feel free to spend some time with your significant other and see y'al next time


	9. Happy Cinco de Mayo 2

Sparky: "Hello everyone and Happy Cinco de Mayo. Welcome back to another night for Crossover Karaoke. So. Without any further a do, let's get this fiesta started!" Sparky asked at the audience roared for in applause.

The audience consisting from many characters from many shows, movies, comics, games, etc. in front of him applaud in pure excitement. There were also Mexican decorations all over the place.

Sparky: "Okay, I know I've said it like a dozen times, but I'll say it again. There will be ten songs chosen total. So five songs will be your max. No more, no less. Also, no dirty songs over PG-13. Censored versions are acceptable. Everybody understand? Yes, good, on we go. Everybody enjoy your food and beverages and let's get ready to party like there's no Mañana!" Sparky said as he was applause.

Sparky: "Okay. So, who would like to go first? Anybody?" Sparky said as Ben, Nega Dustin and Kevin walked up on stage.

Nega Dutin: "We'll take the first song." Nega Dustin aid with a grin.

Ben: "And Bailando in English by Enrique Igleias and Sean Paul will be our choice of poison." Ben said with a grin.

Sparky: "Ooh. Sweetness. Alright. Whenever you boys are ready." Sparky said as the music started.

Ben: Bless 'em when there ain't no stress

this one is straight For di girl 'em

Enrique Iglesias longside Gente de Zona

Get di girl them in a di zone

Dem a big man, Sean a Paul let me there yeah

What me tell 'em 'pon the zone

Like it just like that

Di girl 'em move 'pon track

Sean a Paul let me there yeah

Enrique, sing for dem

Kevin: You look at me And girl you take me to another place

Got me feeling like I'm flying, like I'm outer space

Something 'bout your body says 'come and take me'

Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don't stop

Nega Dustin: Bailando

Ben and Kevin: bailando

Nega Dustin: bailando

Ben and Kevin: bailando

Nega Dustin: Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío

Subiendo y bajando

Bailando

Ben and Kevin: bailando

Nega Dustin: bailando

Ben and Kevin: bailando

Nega Dustin: Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo, me va saturando

Kevin: Girl I like the way you move

Come and show me what to do

People tell me that you want me

Girl you got nothing to lose

I can't wait no more

Nega Dustin: (Ya no puedo más)

Kevin: I can't wait no more

Nega Dustin: (Ya no puedo más)

Ben: She a call a me for fit it

'Cause you nah say me not pretty

Me a tell you no for pit it

Ant time when me get it

Is gonna be alright, we take it full play

So we do this all night, baby girl

(Rbam bam)

Ben, Nega Dustin and Kevin: I wanna be contigo

And live contigo, and dance contigo

Para have contigo una noche loca

Y besar tu boca

I wanna be contigo

And live contigo, and dance contigo

Para have contigo una noche loca

Tú, tremenda loca

Kevin and Nega Dustin: Oh oh oh

Ben: (say when baby girl)

Kevin and Nega Dustin: Oh oh oh

Ben: (stay with me girl)

Kevin and Nega Dustin: Oh oh oh oh

Ben: (play with me girl)

Kevin and Nega Dustin: Oh oh oh

Ben: (say when baby girl)

Kevin: I look at you and it feels like paradise

Nega Dustin: (estoy en otra dimensón)

Kevin: You got me spinning, got me crazy, got me hypnotized

I need your love, I need you closer

Keep me begging, keep me hoping that the night don't stop

Nega Dustin: Bailando

Ben and Kevin: bailando

Nega Dustin: bailando

Ben and Kevin: bailando

Nega Dustin: Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío

Subiendo y bajando

Bailando

Ben and Kevin: Bailando

Nega Dustin: Bailando

Ben and Kevin: bailando

Nega Dustin: Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo

Me va saturando

Kevin: Girl I like the way you move

Come and show me what to do

People tell me that you want me

Girl you got nothing to lose

I can't wait no more

Nega Dustin: (Ya no puedo más)

Kevin: I can't wait no more

Nega Dustin: (Ya no puedo más)

Ben: She a call a me for fit it

Cause you nah say me not pretty

Me a tell you no for pit it

Ant time when me get it

It's gonna be alright, we're takin' it full flight

So we do this all night, baby girl (Rbam bam)

Ben, Nega Dustin and Kevin: I wanna be contigo

And live contigo, and dance contigo

Para have contigo una noche loca

Y besar tu boca

I wanna be contigo

And live contigo, and dance contigo

Para have contigo una noche loca

Tú, tremenda loca

Ben: (Rbam bam)

Baby girl, you are the bomb bomb, the job job

kill it with the wine drop, The way you move girl, let me I'll be gwan stop

Tik a tik a tok, never gonna stop girl

Let me, I'll be there, when you fit and turn

And when you give me, girl, you round the world

Sexy body she a full of body girl

Let me turn your body to right of there

Long time me looking, listen my world

Nega Dustin and Kevin: Oh oh oh

Ben: (say when baby girl)

Nega Dustin and Kevin: Oh oh oh

Ben: (stay with me girl)

Nega Dustin and Kevin: Oh oh oh oh

Ben: (play with me girl)

Nega Dustin and Kevin: Oh oh oh

Ben: (say when baby girl)

The song came to a close, the crowd went wild. The three bowed and went to their seats.

Sparky: "On to numero dos. Who wants to go next?" Sparky asked when Applejack, Mamori Tokonome, Kagome Higurashi and Mafuyu Oribe up.

Applejack: "We'll take this one. And well do an old favorite of mine, Jolene by Dolly Parton." Applejack said.

Sparky: "Going country, eh? Alright then." Sparky said as the four girls took their place. Once the music started, they got ready.

Applejack and Kagome: Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Mamori and Mafuyu: Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him just because you can

Applejack: Your beauty is beyond compare

With flaming locks of auburn hair

With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

Mamori: Your smile is like a breath of spring

Your voice is soft like summer rain

And I cannot compete with you

Jolene

Kagome: He talks about you in his sleep

And there's nothing I can do to keep

From crying when he calls your name

Jolene

Mafuyu: And I can easily understand

How you could easily take my man

But you don't know what he means to me

Jolene

Applejack and Kagome: Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Mamori and Mafuyu: Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him just because you can

Applejack: You could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

Kagome: He's the only one for me

Jolene

Mamori: I had to have this talk with you

My happiness depends on you

Mafuyu: And whatever you decide to do

Jolene

Applejack, Kagome, Mamori and Mafuyu: Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him even though you can

Jolene, Jolene

Once the song was done, the audience cheered, the quartet bowed and went to their seats.

Sparky: Well done ladies. Now onto number three. Anybody else?" Sparky said as Jeff the Killer suddenly appeared behind him.

Jeff: "How bout me?" Jeff said, scaring the daylights out of Sparky.

Sparky: "Gah! Christ! Don't do that!" Sparky said, steading his breath.

Jeff: "Sorry. Couldn't resist." Jeff said, laughing like an idiot, as did the audience.

Sparky: "Alright, Joker Reject, any song you have in mind?" Sparky said with a look of annoyance.

Jeff: "1, 2, 3 by Pitbull." Jeff said as he grabbed a mic.

Sparky: "Alright then. Whenever you're ready." Sparky said as the music then started.

Jeff: Haha

It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix

You know that S 75 Street Brazil?

Well this year it's gon be called Calle Ocho

Hahahaha

Que ola cata, Que ola omega

And this how we gon do it

Dale

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha) (Hahaha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar (Como)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)

6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh

Pit got it locked from brews to the locker

All I.P uh, big and packer

That he's not, but damn he's hot

Label fly but Pit won't stop

Got her in the cockpit playin' with his (Como?)

Now watch me make a movie like Albert Hitchcock, ha (Enjoy Me)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar (Como)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!)

Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey

Look like King Kong, welcome to the crib

305 thats what it is

With a woman down here sh- don't play games

They up the chain, and they let her do everythang

And anythang, hit tha thang

And they love ta gettit in, gettit' on

All night long (Dale)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar (Como)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Baby you can get it, if you win it we can play

Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay

Even got a king size mattress we can lay

Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me (want me)

You know I want cha (want cha)

I know you want me

You know I want cha (want cha)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Rumba (Si)

Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar (Como)

One-two-three-four

Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

The song ended, the crowd cheered as Jeff went to his seat.

Korbyn: "That was unexpected." Korbyn said in shock.

Masky: "You never told us you new Spanish." Masky said.

Jeff: "Oh, I did. You just assumed that I didn't." Jeff said, raising his eyebrows.

Sparky: "Onto number four now. Anybody? No need to be shy." Sparky said as Momoka Sagara came up the stage.

Momoka: "I'll go. And Take it off by Kesha is my pick." Momoka said with a grin.

Sparky: "Alright. Whenever you're ready." Sparky said as the music started.

Screen: There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all

Momoka: When the dark of the night comes around

That's the time, that the animal comes alive

Looking for something wild

And now we lookin' like pimps

In my gold Trans-Am

Got a water bottle full of whiskey

In my handbag got my drunk text on

I'll regret it in the mornin'

But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all

And they turn me on

When they take it off, when they take it off everybody take it off

There's a place I know if you're looking for a show

Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor

And they turn me on when they take it off

When they take it off everybody take it off

Lose your mind, lose it now

Lose your clothes, in the crowd

We're delirious tear it down

'Til the sun comes back around

N-now we're getting so smashed

Knocking over trash cans

Everybody breakin' bottles

It's a filthy hot mess

Gonna get laid I'm not the designated

Driver so I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all

And they turn me on, when they take it off

When they take it off, everybody take it off

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor

And they turn me on, when they take it off

When they take it off, everybody take it off

Oh, oh, oh!

Screen: Everybody take it off!

Momoka: Oh, oh, oh!

Screen: Everybody take it off!

Momoka: Right now!

Audience: Take it off!

Momoka: Right now!

Audience: Take it off!

Momoka: Right now!

Audience: Take it off!

Momoka: Oh

Right now!

Audience: Take it off!

Momoka: Right now!

Audience: Take it off!

Momoka: Right now!

Audience: Take it off!

Momoka and Audience: Everybody take it off!

Momoka: There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all

And they turn me on

When they take it off, when they take it off everybody take it off

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor

And they turn me on, when they take it off

When they take it off, everybody take it off

Once the song was done, the audience cheered, Momoka bowed before walking to her seat.

Kevin: "That was awesome." Kevin said.

Dustin: Kesha is one of my favorites." Dustin said, giving momoka a thumbs up.

Sparky: "Already halfway there. Who else wants to go?" Sparky said as Rainbow Dash and Aria Blaze came up.

Rainbow Dash: "We'll go."

Aria Blaze: "And Fireball by Pitbull is our pick." Aria said with a smirk.

Sparky: "Ok, gals. Whever you two are ready." The two got ready and the music then started.

Rainbow Dash: Mr. Worldwide to infinity

You know the roof on fire

We gon' boogie oogie oogie, jiggle, wiggle and dance

Like the roof on fire

We gon' drink drinks and take shots until we fall out

Like the roof on fire

Now baby get your booty naked, take off all your clothes

And light the roof on fire

Tell her, tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby

I'm on fire

I tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby

I'm a fireball

Aria and Rainbow: Fireball

Aria Blaze: I saw, I came, I conquered

Or should I say, I saw, I conquered, I came

They say the chico on fire and he no liar

While y'all slippin' he runnin' the game

Now big bang boogie

Get that kitty little noogie

In a nice nice little shade

I gave Suzie a little pat upon the booty

And she turned around and said

Walk this way

Rainbow Dash: I was born in a flame

Mama said that everyone would know my name

I'm the best you've ever had

If you think I'm burning out, I never am

I'm on fire

I'm on fire

I'm on fire

I'm on fire

Aria and Rainbow: Fireball

Fireball

Aria: Sticks and stones may break my bones

But I don't care what y'all say

'Cause as the world turns, y'all boys gonna learn

That this chico right here don't play

That boy's from the bottom, bottom of the map

M.I.A. U.S.A.

I gave Suzie a little pat upon the booty

And she turned around and said

Walk this way

Rainbow Dash: I was born in a flame

Mama said that everyone would know my name

I'm the best you've ever had

If you think I'm burning out, I never am

I'm on fire

I'm on fire

I'm on fire

I'm on fire

Rainbow and Aria: Fireball

Fireball

We're taking it

We're taking it

We're taking it down

We're taking it

We're taking it

We're taking it down

We're taking it

We're taking it

We're taking it down

We're taking it

We're taking it

We're taking it down

We're taking it

We're taking it

We're taking it down

We're taking it

We're taking it

We're taking it down

We're taking it

We're taking it

We're taking it down

We're taking it

We're taking it

We're taking it down

Now we're bringing it

We're bringing it

We're bringing it back

We're bringing it

We're bringing it

We're bringing it back

We're bringing it

We're bringing it

We're bringing it back

We're bringing it

We're bringing it

We're bringing it back

We're bringing it

We're bringing it

We're bringing it back

We're bringing it

We're bringing it

We're bringing it back

We're bringing it

We're bringing it

We're bringing it back

Aria, Rainbow and audience: Fireball

Rainbow Dash: Tell her baby baby baby baby

Aria Blaze: I'm on fire

Rainbow Dash: I tell her baby baby baby

Aria and Rainbow: I'm a fireball

Once the song ended, the crowd went wild as the two went to their seats.

Sparky: "Alrighty. Anybody want to go next?" Sparky asked as Spirit Albarn, Beelzemon and Miroku went to the stage.

Beelzemon: "We'll give it a whirl." Beelzemon said.

Spirit: "And we choose Paul Revere by the Beastie Boys." Sprit said, making the audience cheer.

Sparky: "Ooooh. Going old school, eh? Alright." Sparky said as the trio took the mics and began.

Spirit Albarn: Now here's a little story I've got to tell

About three bad brothers you know so well

It started way back in history

With Adrock,

Beelzeon: M.C.A.

Miroku: and me

Spirit, Beelzemon and Miroku: Mike D.

Spirit Albarn: I had a little horse named Paul Revere

Just me and my horsy and a quart of beer

Riding across the land kicking up sand

Sheriff's posse on my tail 'cause I'm in demand

One lonely Beastie I be

All by myself without nobody

The sun is beating down on my baseball hat

The air is gettin' hot the beer is getting flat

Lookin' for a girl I ran into a guy

His name is M.C.A., I said, "Howdy" he said,

Spirit and Beelzemon: "Hi"

Maka: "Wow. Pretty old, but I like it." Maka said with a smile.

Takuya: "Love this song." Takuya said, nodding to the beat.

Spirit Albarn: He told a little story that sounded well rehearsed

Four days on the run and that he's dying of thirst

The brew was in my hand and he was on my tip

His voice was hoarse, his throat was dry and he asked me for a sip

He said, "Can I get some?"

I said, you can't get none!

Had a chance to run

He pulled out his shotgun

Beelzzemon pulls out one of his two Berenjena shotguns before aiming at Spirit for effect.

He was quick on the draw, I thought I'd be dead

He put the gun to my head and this is what he said,

Beelzemon: "Now my name is M.C.A., I've got a license to kill

I think you know what time it is, it's time to get ill

Now what do we have here an outlaw and his beer

I run this land, you understand, I make myself clear."

Spirit Albarn: We stepped into the wind - he had a gun, I had a grin

You think this story's over but it's ready to begin

Lilithmon: "Hopefully he's got the safety on." Lilitmon said.

Sango: "Or that thing isn't even loaded." Sango said.

Beelzemon: "Now I got the gun, you got the brew

You got two choices of what you can do

It's not a tough decision as you can see

I can blow you away or you can ride with me"

Spirit Albarn: I said, I'll ride with you if can get me to the border

The sheriff's after me for what I did to his daughter

I did it like this, I did it like that

I did it with a whiffleball bat

So I'm on the run, the cop's got my gun

And right about now it's time to have some fun

The King Adrock that is my name

And I know the fly spot where they got the champagne."

We rode for six hours the we hit the spot

The beat was a bumping and the girlies was hot

This dude was staring like he knows who we are

We took the empty spot next to him at the bar

M.C.A. Said

Belzemon: Yo, you know this kid?

Spirit Albarn: I said, I didn't, but I know he did

Belzemon: (The kid said)

Miroku: Get ready cause this ain't funny

My name's Mike D. And I'm about to get money.

Pulled out the jammy, aimed it at the sky

Spirit Albarn: He yelled,

Beelzemon: (Stick 'em up!)

Miroku: and let two fly

Sprit Albarn: Hands went up and people hit the floor

He wasted two kids that ran for the door

Miroku: "I'm Mike D. And I get respect

Your cash and your jewelry is what I expect"

Spirit Albarn: M.C.A. Was with it and he's my ace

So I grabbed the piano player and I punched him in the face

The piano player's out the music stopped

His boy had beef and he got dropped

Beelzemon: Mike D. Grabbed the money

Miroku: M.C.A. Snatched the gold

Spirit Albarn: I grabbed two girlies and a beer that's cold.

Once the song ended, the audience roared in applause, the three went to their seats.

Sango: "You were great, honey." Sango said before huggig Miroku.

Lilith: "Was the gun really necessary?" Lilithmon asked Beelzemon a raised brow.

Beelzemon: "Relax. They ain't loaded." Beelzemon said with a shrug.

Amethyst and Ryuko Matoi before Sparky could even ask.

Amethyst: "We'll go next." Amethyst said in excitement.

Ryuko: "And we choose Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolph." Ryuko said.

Sparky: "Well, alright then. Whenever you're ready." Sparky said and when the two were ready, the music began.

Ryuko: I see your dirty face

High behind your collar

What is done in vain

Truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God

To justify the way you live a lie

Live a lie

Live a lie

And you take your time

And you do your crime

Well you made your bed

I'm in mine

Amethyst and Ryuko: Because when I arrive

I, I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive

I can take you higher

What this is, forgot?

I must now remind you

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Amethyst: Now the son's disgraced

He, who knew his father

When he cursed his name

Turned, and chased the dollar

But it broke his heart

So he stuck his middle finger

To the world

To the world

To the world

And you take your time

And you stand in line

Well you'll get what's yours

I got mine

Amethyst and Ryuko: Because when I arrive

I, I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive

I can take you higher

What this is, forgot?

I must now remind you

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Ryuko: Yeah!

Wayne's world

Planet Rock

Panties drop

And the tops

Amethyst: And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop

And I sing about angels like Angela

Ryuko: (rock)

Amethyst: And Pamela

Ryuko: (rock)

Amethyst: And Samantha

Ryuko: (rock)

Amethyst: And Amanda

Ryuko: (rock)

Amethyst: And Tamara

Ryuko: (rock)

"Ménage à trois"

I'm in here like b**** what's up

Amethyst: Mechanic, me, I can fix you up

Ryuko: I can dick you up

I can dick you down

Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town

And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound

Amethyst: Big a** rocks like off the ground

Dirty like socks that's on the ground

Weezy

Ryuko and Amethyst: Because when I arrive

I, I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive

I can take you higher

What this is, forgot?

I must now remind you

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Because when I arrive

I, I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive

I can take you higher

What this is, forgot?

I must now remind you

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Just Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Let It Rock

Ryuko: I'm back like I forgot somethin'

I'm somethin'

Ruling Rock rubbin' rap running'

Amethyst: Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach

Like Wayne the personal trainer

Ryuko: My aim is perfect I'll b*** ya

Period, like the reminder

Ryuko and Amethyst: I wish I could be

As cruel as you

And I wish I could say

The things you do

But I can't and I won't live a lie

No, not this time.

Once the music was done, the audience cheered and the two went to their seats.

Mako: "That was so cool!" Mako cheered.

Garnet: "Truly." Garnet said, giving the two a thumbs up.

Sparky: "Ok, onto

Sparky: "Okay, onto to number eight now. I'll take this one and… well I'll surprise ya'll." Sparky said as he raised his leftt arm.

Sparky: "Hit it!" Sparky snapped his fingers, the lights dimmed, a spotlight shinned on him as he was dressed in a zoot and wore a sombrero. Then the music played, and he danced.

Sparky: They call me Cuban Pete

I'm the king of the Rumba beat

When I play the maracas I go

Chic-chic-ky-boom

Chic-chic-ky-boom

Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete

I'm the craze of my native street

When I start to dance everything goes

Chic-chic-ky-boom

Chic-chic-ky-boom

Sparky said as he began to dance towards Erena.

Sparky: The senioritas they sing

And they swing with "terampero"

It's very nice! So full of spice!

And when they dance in they bring

A happy ring that "era keros"

Are singing a song

All the day long

Sparky then grabbed Erena before the two teleported back onto the stage. The two began to dance as the music continued and Sparky sang.

Sparky: So if you like the beat

Take a lesson from Cuban Pete

And I'll teach you to

Chic-chic-ky-boom

Chic-chic-ky-boom

Chic-chic-ky-boom

Erena: He's a really modest guy

Although he's the hottest guy

In Havana, in Havana

Sparky: Si, senorita I know

That you would like a Chic-ky-boom-chick

It's very nice - so full of spice

I'll place my hand on your hip

And if you will just give me your hand

Then we shall try

Just you and I

"Iy-yi-yi!"

The music changed, but Sparky and Erena still danced.

Dustin: "Wow. Look at those two go." Dustin said in amazement.

Ben: "But did he really have to pick an old school song?" Ben said with a deadpan look.

Julie: "I for one l like it." Julie said, nodding her head to the beat.

Sparky: "Shake your booty, daddy, wow! See ya'!" Sparky finished with a dip, a rose held in his teeth. Once the music finished, the crowd went absolutely crazy as Sparky offered the rose to Erena, who giggled and accepted the flower before walking away.

Sparky: "Phew. Alright. Onto number nine, now. Who wants to go next?" Sparky asked as Fenika and Momoka walked to the stage.

Momoka: "I'll go for another round." Momoka said.

Fenika: "And we'll choose What's my name by China Anne McClain." Fenika said.

Sparky: "Alright, you two. Whenever you're ready." Sparky said as the two nodded to eachother, and the music started.

Momoka: This is all hands on deck

Calling out to lost boys and girls

I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect

We won't stop 'til we rule the world

It's our time, we up next!

Screen: (Next, next)

Momoka: Our sail's about to be set 

Screen: (set, set)

Momoka: They ain't seen nothing yet

Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget

What's my name, what's my name?

Screen: (Uma)

Momok: Say it louder

What's my name, what's my name?

Screen: (Uma)

Momoka: Feel the power

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name what's my name?

What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud

Screen: (Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma)

Momoka: All eyes on me, let me see 'em

Screen: (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

Momoka: What's it, what's it, say it, say it

Screen: (Uma-ah-ah-ah)

Uma Uma la la Um

Uma Uma la la Uma

Uma Uma la la Um

Uma Uma la la Um Uma

Momoka: I'm the queen of this town

I call the shots, you know who I am

I don't need to wear no fake crown

Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance

It's our time, we up next

My crew's as real as it gets

The worst is now the best

And leaving us here will be their last regret

What's my name what's my name?

Screen: (Uma)

Momoka: Say it louder

What's my name What's my name?

Screen: (Uma)

Momoka: Feel the power

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name what's my name?

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

Fenika: You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun

Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one

Ready here, we come We always get our way

It's a pirate's life, every single day

Hey! She's the captain, I'm the first mate

Enemies seasick can't see straight

Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook

Uma's so hot they get burned if they look

Fenika morphed his claw into large hooks.

Momoka: It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em

I see your eyes on me boys, hey

You know what my name is

Say it, say it louder

Hook me!

Fenika: Ha, ha

Momoka said as Fenika twirled her with his hook hands

Fenika: Ho!

Momoka: Whoa!

The two finished their brief dance.

Momoka: Come on

What's my name what's my name?

Screen: (Uma)

Momoka: Say it louder

What's my name What's my name?

Screen: (Uma)

Momoka: Feel the power

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name what's my name?

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

Screen: (Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

Momoka: All eyes on me, let me see 'em

Screen: (Uuuuma, Uuuuma)

Momoka: What's it, what's it, say it, say it

Oh, say it louder

Screen: (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

Momoka: Oh, say it louder

Screen: (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

Momoka: What's it, what's it, say it, say it

Screen: Uma Uma la la Um

Uma Uma la la Uma

Uma Uma la la Um

Uma Uma la la Uma

Uma Uma la la Um

Uma Uma la la Uma

Uma Uma la la Um

Uma Uma la la Um

Momoka: Uma

The song ended, the crowd cheared for the two as they bowed before heading back to their seats.

Sprky: "Alright. Onto our final song. Anybody want to go?" Sparky said as Dustin walked on stage.

Dustin: "I'll go. Always good to save the best for last." Dustin said as the audience went wild.

Sparky: "I suppose so. Any song you have in mind?" Sparky said.

Dustin: "Looking for a showdown by DAGames." Dustin said with a smirk.

Sparky: "Okay, dude. Whenever you're ready." Sparky said as the music started.

Dustin: There ain't nothing like a vigilante approach

But the kind you found was a little overdue

Well if all I have is wood and string

You may have known before I begin

That I'm overturned by this old master's hands

Woah there lassie, that ain't classy

Turn the other cheek unless you're curious

But oblivious

For you see, we're all controlled by someone on the end

Who wants to play with us

But it's alright, keep your strings together

Hold down my fort forever

They crawl, but we're defenders

Get up, this ain't an old town show

Get your gun at the ready, get set to blow

Turn the tables on the shadows

One shot for the devil that is in disguise

Let's get this hoedown started

You're the start of a massacre

I am the Showdown Bandit

Why keep me locked in a box

I am the Showdown Bandit

Why keep me tied in the locks?

I am the Showdown Bandit

Erena: "Whoo! You go, bro!" Erena cheered.

Karen: "That's my baby!" Karen applauded.

Kibbles: "Sing it, baby!" Kibbles cheered.

Dustin: It seems the town has turned to rubble, concrete and dust

But I'm here to sweep the remains by the turning moon

But it ain't so easy with crawling types

Them lifeless hollow parasites

Will know the wrath from this little bandit soon

Take the valley, the uncanny

Swarm the spiders lair, become victorious

And notorious

For you see before the show there's someone on the end

Making this laborious

But it's alright, keep your strings together

Hold down my fort forever

They crawl, but we're defenders

Neemon: "Whoohoo!" Neemon cheered.

Kevin: "Dude never ceases to amaze us." Kevin said with a smirk.

Dustin: Get up, this ain't an old town show

Get your gun at the ready, get set to blow

Turn the tables on the shadows

One shot for the devil that is in disguise

Let's get this hoedown started

You're the start of a massacre

I am the Showdown Bandit

Gotta run, got a gun, blow me down

Why keep me locked in a box

I am the Showdown Bandit

Gotta run, got a gun, blow me down

Why keep me tied in the locks?

I am the Showdown Bandit

Patch me up stronger and keep me up longer than before

Step inside I am the showdown bandit

Handle with care, the devils aware you've arrived

Step inside for I'm a showdown bandit

Those hands were meant to control

Not for this showdown bandit

Once the music ended, the audience roared in applause, Dustin bowed, relishing in the praise.

Sparky: "Alright people, that's about it for today. The Karaoke may be done, but the fun's just getting started. We got tons of other fun stuff for the kiddes, the bars are open, and we got tons of stuff to do.

Ragyo: "I could use a margarita." Ragyo said.

Spirit Albarn: "I could go for a Bloody Marry." Spirit nodded.

Steven: "C'mon Connie. Let's try out the limbo." Steven said as Connie nodded and the two ran off.

Sonata Dusk: "I'll be at the Taco stand" Sonata said as she ran to get some tacos.


End file.
